Dark Echoes
by megamatt09
Summary: Lily uses a dark ritual to protect her son which has long term ramifications for him. Not that he's complaining about the perks of the matter. Harry/Multi, obviously. Very dark and may offend delicate sensibilities. More information inside.
1. Chapter 1

**So yes, in this story, Harry will be very dark, some might say evil depending on how you consider it, due to the nature of what he is. Therefore, I'm warning you right now, and this is your only warning, if you have delicate sensibilities, I would suggest that you leave this story right now, and don't turn back. If you don't like it, go write your own story.**

**This crossover will be mostly Harry Potter/Marvel, although there will be six DC girls included. And if you can't guess at least two of them, then you've never read one of my stories. **

**Against my better judgment and against all sense whether it be common or otherwise, I'm posting this on even though I said I wasn't, but if you see it mysteriously disappear, it means that some narc got uppity about something and reported it to the authorities. So it can be found at the usual places, where the enhanced versions can normally found, check my profile, its clearly marked. Also, Anonymous reviews will be deleted, no excuses, no exceptions. **

* * *

Lily Evans-Potter sat in her study, pouring over numerous books, reading by candlelight. The last couple of days turned her life upside down and not in the best way. She really wished she did not have to do what she was about to do and more importantly, she was not that desperate.

With the war that they were in, Lily appreciated how lucky that she was to even reach her twentieth birthday, but that was beside the point. The think that spooked her was that Prophecy that Dumbledore told them about, the reason why they were about to go into hiding.

Three times she and James ran into Voldemort, three times they managed to escape with their lives. Lily was happy to say that she took a handful of his followers down on the way out, morally wounding them. At least she hoped so, because she did not want to stick around long enough to do a headcount of any sort.

Dumbledore would preach about redemption, about forgiveness, while anyone with any amount of sense would roll their eyes and remember that they were in a war against people that would murder them or worse, if given half of the chance.

Lily wasn't doing what she was about to do for herself, if she had to, she would not even consider something like that. The fact that her son was one of two probable candidates for this prophecy, caused her to look into questionable forms of magic to protect his interests.

The redhead frowned, she hated this entire mess, but what choice did she really have? Do or die, that was the question, wasn't it? The redhead skimmed her finger over the edge of the book and a small sigh escaped her lips.

'_Wish there was another way, but there really isn't?_

Three times, which was the first parameter to the Prophecy, born as the seventh month dies, that was another one. Of course, it was vague as to which Dark Lord, as there had been several over the centuries and several yet to come in the future.

Dumbledore believed it, her husband believed it, and most importantly, Lily was certain that Voldemort would believe it.

She resumed her studying with a razor sharp focus, these books had been inherited by Sirius upon the death of his Uncle. One of the white sheep of the Black Family, Lily recalled how he had been blasted off of the family tree for daring to take Sirius's side amongst that entire debate.

The Marauders were currently out for one last night together, and tomorrow, Dumbledore would put the Potters under the Fidelius Charm.

Godric's Hallow was a nice place, but it would be a shame that they would be hidden from view. The green eyed witch scratched some notes down.

'_No, that won't really work, not potent enough,' _Lily thought, sketching down even more notes.

Her son slept peacefully in the next room. Lily would like to say that he was blissfully unaware of what was happening but she really knew better. Harry was a bit too smart for his age and would be a great prodigy someday if given the proper tools.

Then again, perhaps Lily was a slight bit biased, but she liked to expect better than his best from her son.

James would not approve of this, what she was doing. She was tampering with what was classified dark magic. By the Ministry's standards at least, but Lily was not going to wrap her head about how limited their thinking was.

Whether magic that she used to protect a loved one was dark, that could be debated. Lily thought not, others would disagree.

The latest Daily Prophet said that his attacks indicated. The Minister claimed that they had everything under control. Never mind that his predecessor was fond dismembered in Knockturn Alley nearly six weeks ago. Lily thought that if this was their definition of control, she would hate to think what their definition of out of control was.

The head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Millicent Bagnold was fingered for the next Minister when this one died. She did seem to be fairly honest but a bit in over her head dealing with the sharks in the Ministry from what Lily found out.

Then again, she didn't want to think about Ministry politics, not when she had complex magical rituals to try and find. She was beginning to think that this book was a…..she thought that she just hit the jackpot.

Blowing the dust off of the pages of the book, Lily saw something extremely interesting. It was a ritual alright but there were….consequences to transforming her son into something like this.

Consequences that she was certain that certain people would not approve of but the fact of the matter was that Lily had very few options to consider, with the redhead looking to the next room. Her son slept on peacefully and she reminded herself, that she was doing this for him, and no one else.

Not Dumbledore, not even James and god how she was pissed off at James right now. Well not completely pissed off, because this allowed her to do research without being bothered. But he went out drinking with his buddies like it was a Hogsmeade weekend when there was a fucking war going on.

Lily wanted to leave the country until this boiled over. Let Voldemort focus his targets on some other child that was hers.

'_But no, the Potters have been here since the time of Camelot, so we have to stick it out, despite the fact that there's a snake faced madman who can and will kill us,' _Lily replied bitingly, and she shook her head. _'Yeah, that's about right James…..but I guess that's just a pureblood philosophy for you.'_

Lily knew that running was not the answer right now, as just last week, there had been a Ministry law that was passed, prohibiting any magical citizens to go in and out of Britain. How they hoped to enforce that Lily, didn't know. And how they thought trapping them in there with a mad man was a good idea, she really didn't know.

She figured that they would be better off putting a Taboo ritual on the Unforgiveable curses and then popping anyone who uses them. But they would require forward thinking and sense.

That being said, Lily was on the edge of performing this ritual, but it was two key flaws with it.

It hinged on having Voldemort kill her before he killed Harry. That was the most important part of the ritual, and if that didn't happen, well Lily was kind of screwed.

Also, her soul was not going to be going to a very pleasant place in the afterlife, as this kind of power required a trade of some sort.

Finally, she required Sirius not to do anything irrational, and do his duty as godfather, should worse come to worse. He would have to explain everything that Harry, good thing that he owed Lily a favor where he would not ask too many questions.

Okay, that was three, but one couldn't blame Lily because she was so flustered. She dove into the ritual and prepared to piece together what she needed to do. Despite the Secret Keeper, Lily wasn't convinced that they were safe for long.

All charms, no matter what, could be faulty.

* * *

Tom Marvolo Riddle, better known as Lord Voldemort, and more commonly referred to as You-Know-Who and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was ripped from his physical flesh and blood body. It felt as if hundreds of white hot knife pierced his skin and forcefully yanked him to the other side.

It was perfect, kill the Potters, and then finish their son. He would go onto the Longbottoms next, as the Lestranges and Crouch Junior kept a close watch on that property, giving him a full account of their comings and goings.

Something went wrong, his body failed, and he was in this place, a bad place, a very bad place.

But he was not completely in this place, he could still see out into the physical world. Which meant that his soul containers held, and that he was prevented from getting dragged to this realm for his eternal torment.

Tom Marvolo Riddle thought that he was the smartest student of his age or any other for that matter. The Dark Lord Voldemort did not build a reputation where people feared to speak his mere name by coasting. He learned forms of magic that would cause the most hardened men to whimper in the corner like a scared little kitten.

Where was he now? It was essentially what the Muggle representation of Hell was like. The fire, the brimstone, the demonic, almost shapeless creatures looming in the background painted the picture. The walls were bathed in red, the floors were made of embers, but this was the most inner sanctum of the man that he was facing.

The man that he was about to face did not have a pitchfork and horns despite common Muggle belief however.

"So, you think that you're clever, don't you, Riddle?"

"If I have to answer that question….."

"You do think that you're clever," the man in the shadows whispered. His face and features obscured by the darkness that he was clouded in. "We made a deal in that cave all those years ago, when you nearly got yourself killed in your attempts to exert your influence on two smaller children."

"What they witnessed traumatized them for life," Riddle whispered excitedly. Those two brats were never the same again. It was glorious, and had given him a valuable life lesson that power was control and they feared his power.

"You should be completely in Limbo, at my beck and call, for that was our agreement, should you fall, you would be with me, at my disposal for all eternity," the demon lord whispered in the shadows and the fires shot out. "But, you decided to make them, the soul containers, didn't you?"

"You're just unhappy that I outwitted the great ruler of Limbo, Belasco," Riddle replied and there was a few seconds where the lord of Limbo in question remained silent.

"You fell to a child and feared an old man twenty years past his prime, so I do not see your superiority," Belasco commented, and he had punctured an emotional dagger through Riddle's heart.

He tried not to show it but his agitation was obvious.

"Well, you're not going to claim me, so I think that I can claim victory….."

"You won't survive forever on your little soul containers," Belasco whispered, knowing that there will come a day where someone would fine and destroy them. Then Riddle would be his. He always came across a snot nosed brat with delusions of grandeur.

"Only I, Lord Voldemort, the greatest Dark Lord that ever lived, know the location of my Horcruxes," Riddle whispered.

"So, you did not heed the warnings that making more than one of them would leave you at questionable sanity," Belasco continued, and Riddle's amusement was high.

"You will not be able to claim them, for I know that for your latest misadventure….you are not to leave Limbo….."

"Yes," Belasco agreed, it had not been that long ago. Of course for someone hundreds of years old like him, it could only have been a second. He especially could not interfere with the wand wavers. They were considered to be the special needs children of the magical community amongst Homo-Magi.

The Lord of Limbo ignored the mentally insufficient Dark Lord, for he would gain a headache if he considered him and focused on what defeated him.

A child but there was something different about this child, something that fascinated Belasco. The aura about him was powerful and manipulated properly, he would be a useful tool.

A bit of Riddle's soul latched to the boy's scar, it was a wonder that Riddle had anything left. Then again, wand waver, they always went for quantity over quality. Even though Belasco wished to subject the person who came up with that phrase to eternal torment, but that was beside the point.

"Fairly interesting," Belasco whispered, long after Riddle flittered back into the real world, walking between two words.

He could not directly interfere with that world but there were always loopholes. The nature of the ritual that Lily Potter used to empower her son might have opened a window when a door had previously been shut.

Belasco would have the last laugh and Riddle would be put properly in his place where he belonged.

* * *

If Harry Potter ever wanted to be normal, if he even wanted to be "Just Harry", six years at the Dursleys had caused Harry to put such thoughts out of his mind. Just being normal got him nowhere, in fact, it got him ridiculed.

By each passing year, Harry felt something fester inside of him. Dudley and his gang ran around, bullying children. They were big, stupid, and mean, and stupid as well. Harry had to list stupid twice, because it needed to be said.

Dudley was the leader of the pack and Harry was glad that he looked nothing like his cousin or his aunt for that matter. His mother was not even mentioned, in the house. His parents were said to die in a car crash, and there was this subtle implication that they were drug addicts and drunks.

Something that Harry knew was not true and his anger reached a boiling point, the more that his aunt slandered his mother. His father….well Harry's emotional connection towards him was kind of numb. His mother on the other hand, there was a connection there, that Harry did not have the capabilities to explain.

Weird things happened around Harry, just two weeks ago, he caused all of the light bulbs in the school to blow up. They explained it as a really bad fuse, but Harry knew better.

His teacher's wig turned blue one week, another time when she tried to hold Harry after class because he actually stood up for himself against Dudley, it caught on fire. And then there was that incident with the birds and Dudley that Harry couldn't even explain, but never the less amused him to no end.

The Dursleys and Harry had an interesting relationship. He got a sense that they feared what he could do but they thought that if they broke his spirit, then there would be nothing to fear. They thought that putting him in a cupboard underneath the stairs, forcing him to do manual chores for food, and only giving him the most sufficient amount of food to survive would break him.

They were mistaken, Harry had a streak of stubbornness a mile long. He liked to think that he inherited it from his mother, along with his eyes. And there were dreams that were vivid, but strange and scattered regarding his mother, that were from her point of view that he couldn't really explain.

'_Weird,' _Harry thought, as he remembered the one that he had two nights ago. He couldn't explain it, he couldn't begin to describe it. Then again, perhaps he was never meant to explain it.

Dudley, despite suffering more than a few freak injuries right after messing with Harry, still tried to bully him. Harry doubted very much it was possible to have an IQ in the negatives numbers, but with Dudley, he was going to seriously reconsider it.

"Potter's around here somewhere, he's going to pay for showing me up….the little dork always comes to this playground, thinking that he can hide up."

'_Oh, I'm sure evolution has already showed you up, Dudders,' _Harry thought and he could see his fingers glow, heating up. He just thought about how cold he was, because of the weather and not being allowed a coat. Perhaps the Dursleys hoped that he died of pneumonia, that would be about right.

Then his body warmed up.

"**HARRY!"**

Harry stopped and stared, he could have sworn that he heard someone, someone female scream for his name. The person was not there.

Dudley and his crew as coming up the hill but Harry knew this park like the back of his hand. All of the hiding places, all of the exits, all of it.

Harry slipped underneath a cluster of bushes and out of a small hole in the back fence, just as Dudley and his gang went around.

He knew that they would be coming home before too long. Why did he know that? Because dinner was in fifteen minutes, there would be no way that Dudley would miss that.

Harry figured that once Dudley told them that he answered a math problem that Dudley had trouble with, he would be scrounging for crumbs tonight. He got a sense that Petunia took more offense to this than Vernon, and the reasons why became obvious.

All of the houses on Privet Drive looked the same. The six year old wizard stopped and heard the whisper in the wind once more.

It was his name, someone calling for him and Harry grew increasingly curious as to who was talking to him.

It was time to return to his home, that was not really his home. One day, Harry would find out who sent him here. With his parents dying, someone had to make the arrangement to send him here, and that person…..well the thoughts of what Harry wanted to do to him were very unbecoming of a six year old.

"Boy, where were you? Dudley is going to be home any minute, and I need you to cook dinner."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," Harry said in an eerily calm voice devoid of any emotion. One would consider it to be scary, but when you realized that he lived in a neighborhood full of people who were obsessed with being normal and almost robotic at doing so in their state of conformity, he very nearly fit in.

Plus, given Petunia's cooking could shot out of cannons and do some real damage, Harry thought it was for the best.

Harry really didn't know how good is cooking was, but he was pretty sure that Dudley enjoyed it. Then again, Dudley ate anything that stood still long enough.

He would never know, but he made his way to the stove, under the watchful and critical eye of his aunt.

Vernon arrived home and his booming complaints about his day at the office filled Harry's ears.

* * *

In the cupboard underneath the stairs, Harry thought long and hard about the best way to deal with the Dursleys. A detached voice in his head suggested poison but acquiring poison was a problem.

That being said, most people would be scared that there was a voice in their head but Harry…..well Harry was not really that bothered by it. Time crawled in the Cupboard underneath the stairs.

The worn cot that he rested on, along with the thin pillow was not exactly very comfortable. He could hear the dripping of the sink from the Kitchen outside and he wondered if the Dursleys had gone to bed.

They didn't lock the cupboard door this time, but Harry had a pick in his shoe just in case they did. It would not be wise to have them catch onto the fact that he had such a device with him. He sighed.

'_Just another day that ends in a 'y' " _a voice that Harry was not sure was his own stated.

It was just another day in this Cupboard underneath the stairs. Harry hummed nonchalantly, and again anyone who hummed this much, might be considered to be a bit strange. Something that Harry appreciated.

He already was considered a misfit thanks to his mismatched, oversized clothes. Not really his fault.

'_Too bad the Dursleys don't die in a car crash,' _Harry thought to himself, thoughts getting even morbid. He was corrupted beyond his years and the more Dursleys pushed, the more they were pushing their lock.

He had light in the cupboard, that lightbulb had been dead since he was abandoned at the Dursleys, but he had light.

'_Curious, and curiouser,' _Harry mentally thought to himself but without anything to read, he didn't really have much to do. Hell, he didn't have so much of a worn deck of cards. All he had was the clothes on his back, this worn mattress, ragged blanket, and a pillow.

"**HARRY!"**

That voice again, it was more frantic this time and Harry nearly sat up. Careful not to hit his head on the wood of the cupboard, he turned around.

"Hello?" Harry asked, answering the voice back.

"You're trapped here….you don't want to be here, you don't belong here."

Harry could see a glowing face in the wall, red hair, green eyes, just like his memories.

"Mum," Harry whispered.

"I…..Harry, I can't get out, please help me," Lily cried and Harry was sure that he could only hear Lily. "You know the Dursleys lied about how I died, but….you're the only one that can free me."

Harry looked at the swirl of energy that surrounded her face, which faded in less prominence the more that he watched it. He wanted to believe, but he had certain reservations.

"If you free me, you won't ever have to see them again."

Harry's interesting was now piqued and he had his hand raised up, where his mother was trapped within the wall. He hesitated for a brief moment.

"HARRY!"

Harry could see the doorway open and his mother gone. She vanished but the gateway remained. It lingered, leading to the unknown. Harry could stay here at the Dursleys or he could take that journey to the unknown.

Dursleys or the unknown, Dursleys or the unknown, Dursleys or the unknown.

Six year olds were not known well for critical thinking, even six year olds who were smarter than your average six years old. Harry sensed the pull and the promise of something different that this world.

Then again, what did he have to lose? If he stuck around, he would be miserable at the Dursleys.

He accepted passage and he was drawn in. It was at that moment where everything went completely and utterly crazy.

* * *

Belasco could not believe how efficient this plan went. It went like a dream, but naturally luring the child here was the easy part.

Currently he was trapped in a field of stasis; he didn't break any edicts, any agreements, to get him here. The Chosen One could have decided not to enter the portal. It was too easy to get him here, especially when he was so desperate for escape.

Those wand wavers, by abandoning, cultivated a level of hatred that almost intimidated the Lord of Limbo. Remaining in the shadows as his underlings stood guard, features obscured, he smiled, a wicked smile.

"Soon this child will be underneath my thumb."

He could see the fragment of that pathetic excuse of a dark lord lingering inside of him. That was power and that power, lead to a certain amount of control.

Belasco could hardly believe his luck as he saw this power radiating from his soon to be pawn. It was a level beyond anything that he ever saw or experienced in his entire life.

What exactly did Lily Evans-Potter do? She tampered with dark magic but the combination of Riddle's failed ritual and their unique circumstances had created something dangerous.

A weapon, a weapon which he could mold, and send after those who were unfit to perform the noble art of magic, they used a tool like a wand for every little thing. They were weak, insufficient, and they got worse with each passing generation.

When someone rose up who had potential, they were declared dark, for they were envious of powers that they could never properly hold. Those who were shunned often did become the most susceptible to the cool and chilling embrace of darkness.

"You bought your people time, far too much time. No matter what guise you'd be able to hide under, soon your children will be crushed. I have ran into you far too many times over the years….but this one, he has the power."

Harry Potter swayed in the stasis field, the child not moving, not aware that any time had passed, as Belasco studied him.

"It will be amusing when you try and seek him but he will have been long gone by the time that you reach him, and given how time passes in this world, moments there, will be years in here."

There was nothing that any of them could do about it and the servants walked forward, murmuring underneath their breath. They had ambition at one time, but Belasco would be the one who would have the final laugh at them.

"Prepare him, prepare the child for his destination."

A pair of eyes watched the proceedings from the shadows, but then the owner of them made herself scarce when she realized that she was in danger of being spotted.

The dark haired green eyed wizard had managed to sustain himself in conditions that would have broken a normal young man. That was fine, for that kind of power would be the most rewarding to cultivate into a tool that he could use.

Power took time to mold and he had the triumph. Riddle might have bought himself a little more time but he would have that petulant child as well.

* * *

Seconds after Harry Potter disappeared, Albus Dumbledore was on the scene at Number Four Privet Drive. No pause, no words, just calm, sheer determination. The alarm sounded, and the alarm sounded, he only had mere seconds to react.

He brought down the doors of Number Four Privet Drive and tracked Harry Potter to his sleeping quarters.

Dumbledore stopped, the twinkle leaving his eyes as he reached the cupboard underneath the stairs. He tore it open.

Nothing inside, but Harry could not have gotten far. He did a sweep of the area and found a residue of magic.

Albus Dumbledore knew much about magic. He didn't want to toot his own horn but he was going to do it anyway. He studied underneath some of the most foremost magical masters in his day.

That being said, this particular residue of magic was something that he could not pinpoint or track. It was there but there was no origin point.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Vernon Dursley lumbered his way down the stairs and he came face to face with Albus Dumbledore. To his credit, Dumbledore didn't back down.

"Your nephew is missing….."

Vernon remained calm. "Little brat likely ran away, he's pulled that shit before….."

"Enough," Dumbledore remarked calmly. "You were asked one thing….and now he's gone and no magical means can trace him….."

"Well do you think us normal people can hide him from your hocus-pocus?" Vernon asked as he stared down Dumbledore with contempt in his eyes.

Dumbledore scanned the man's mind and realized that he was telling the truth. He had absolutely nothing to do with what happened to Harry Potter and his only crime was being too overly excited that his nephew was missing and potentially deceased.

The Hogwarts Headmaster locked eyes with Vernon Dursley, and after a few seconds, he stepped back.

"I'm very disappointed in you."

Harry shouldn't have gotten far, according to Dumbledore's calculations, and he did admit that his math could be faulty, he was only gone for less than seven minutes.

The nature of time and space told a person that he would be gone for much, much longer in fact. Never the less, Dumbledore felt he had no need to inform the Ministry and handle this matter internally.

* * *

Seven minutes might have passed in the real world but close to seven years passed in the realm of Limbo.

Harry Potter was still there, still breathing. He experienced a hell that would cause most people to shudder even in their worst nightmares. But it was very real.

What did not kill a person, did in fact make them stronger and Harry's strength continued to grow as did his power and his knowledge.

Harry would not be broken at the Dursleys, so he would not be broken here. He did admit that their methods to try to break him were far more prolific. That increased his resolve.

And now he had the perfect opportunity, with Belasco distracted with other matters. His corruption was not complete, but Harry thought that the world that abandoned him to the Dursleys had a head start on corrupting him.

The dreams, he still had them, two sets of them.

His mother's dreams offered a sense of tranquility and comfort, but they were like puzzle pieces that they could not explain. It didn't make any sense.

The dreams from the other source on the other hand, Harry hoped to never have the mindset to explain them. He figured that it was from the man who tried to kill him but as to how or why Harry had these dark echoes in his head, he had no idea.

The coast was clear, at least he assumed so. Belasco had another problem with another one of his pawns, which allowed his focus to be diverted from Harry and his actions.

All that much the better, the sooner that he could get away from the palace, the better, his injuries from the last training session were among the most brutal. He had been tempted with the darkest of dark magic and Harry had to admit, it was a tantalizing offer.

He made it past the gates, this was the furthest that he ever went.

'_I wonder,' _Harry thought to himself and he could feel the whispers in the realm. They intended to tempt those who were inside to do things that they shouldn't do. The wizard picked up the pace, nearly running smack dab into something.

It was a wonder Harry was able to put the brakes on completely. How he did not notice this particular specimen before now, one could chalk it up to being lost in his thoughts.

Her blonde hair hung wildly down, framing her face, with a seductive and sinister quality as well. Her piercing blue eyes stared him down. White strips of fabric went over her nipples, with her perky breasts. The fabric looked to strain over it.

Her stomach was flat, without an ounce of fat. The white material on the bottom half of her barely covered what she needed to cover. Her long legs stretched down, she had a body made for sin.

The irony considering where he was, but she started to babble frantically at him, and a bit angrily, although Harry could not figure out if it was angry or not. Never the less, she was getting frantic with her attempts to get his attention.

"Okay, okay, okay, just calm down, please," Harry told her but she was not really calm at all, in fact she was calm.

Harry racked his brain with a translation spell, he remembered reading about one in the library…..and he remembered it. Lifting his hand, he performed the wordless equation, performing true magic to do so.

"Can you understand me?" Harry asked.

"Yes….yes," she said, still having traces of her Russian accent, but he could understand her in clear English. "He grabbed me….he grabbed me, and he's trying to change me, using me…..he said that he tested the process on others, but they perished."

Harry could understand that she was being changed just by looking at her. There was a certain dark Aura that was building in her, just prime for the corruption. That power was extremely alluring and Harry was drawn into it just like that.

"Did he….he plans to use you as well?" Harry asked her and she nodded.

"Yes," she said, but she suspiciously looked at him. "But how do I know that you're not one of his….trying to make me come back, because I won't go back."

"We need to move….providing you're not someone who will tempt me back," Harry told her and the two of them stared each other down. The Russian female looked at him, with indignation dancing in her eyes.

"I'm not!" she protested hotly, fire burning from her eyes as she stared him down.

Harry realized that, he could sense that Belasco tried to subvert her as well. From a very young age as well, she was fairly young when she got brought here, as was Harry. He could sense the dark taint all over her body.

"Okay, if you say….but you would say that if you were, wouldn't you?" Harry asked her and he could see something approaching them. "This way….just come with me, we'll find a way out of here!"

The two of them dodged behind a large stone pillar, but there was no indication what they were after. Harry sensed something strange in the air.

"Do you feel that?"

"Yes…but what….."

Harry held up his hand and there was something there, stirring in the shadows.

They could turn back and run into Belasco's minions. That was not an option, and while Harry had some working knowledge on his side, the number's game was frustrating to deal with.

Then it was this mysterious person, who wore a silver cloak and carried an amulet, approaching them.

The blonde tensed up, her eyes glowing as this woman stared them down.

"You're a long way from home, aren't you?"

This woman spoke with an exotic accent and Harry could feel something primal stir in him. Perhaps the corruption had worked better than expected, but he had to focus on getting himself out of here alive.

"It looks like I got here in time."

Harry didn't trust easily, call it paranoia, call it experience, but he regarded this woman with suspicion.

"Who are you?"

If he didn't like the answer, Harry knew what he had to do, even though he just might be in way over his head.

**To Be Continued on July 9th 2014. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A friendly reminder that anonymous reviews will be deleted, no exceptions. **

* * *

Harry cultivated a sense of self-preservation the longer that he stayed in this realm. In fact, one could say that he was paranoid beyond all belief. The girl beside him looked at this hooded mystery person with mistrust, a lot of mistrust. In fact one could argue that she looked at this mystery woman with more mistrust than Harry did. Tension continued to escalate.

"So, are you another one of Belasco's puppets, in a different wrapper?" Harry asked her in a calm voice, not once breaking his tone. The two of them stared each other down, neither backing off from the other.

"If I'm a puppet then….."

"You wouldn't tell me anyway, I know this game, and I know how he plays it," Harry told the woman and his companion looked at him. It was obvious that mistrust swam through her eyes as well. He knew also that one wrong move and they would all be in trouble and that was not some place where Harry wants to believe.

"You could be his puppets as well," the hooded woman stated and Harry looked at her, his anger simmering. To her credit, she did not back down from his glare. But perhaps that was just because she was brazen enough not to know the danger. "Perhaps one of you, perhaps both of you….."

"I do tire of playing word games, tell me who you are and why are you here," Harry said to her and the woman blinked.

"An extremely powerful young man such as yourself would understand the value of patience….."

"Oh, I understand the value of it perfectly," Harry commented sharply and he took another step forward, so they were nearly face to face. His companion remained immobile and wide eyed. "But there's this one problem, I find myself in increasingly short supply on it. If you lived the life that I did, you'd understand why."

"Perhaps, I see things clearly now," she agreed, and once again the tension returned in spades. "I am looking for Belasco….."

"Well he's up at his palace, good luck in finding him," Harry said and he took half of a step off to the side. "And you're going to have to go alone."

"You don't think that you'd survive out here on your own," the woman suggested with a smile on her face and Harry was annoyed about this fact for some reason.

"Survival is what I've been doing my entire life, and out there….well trust me, whatever's out there, is far more appealing that what's in there."

"Yes, I can see your point," she agreed and the blonde Russian, finally losing her patience with the word games stepped forward.

"We have to keep moving, his guards will check here soon, and then….if you're not one of his, you'll be captured for aiding and abetting us," she told the woman. "Unless you are one of his…"

"I'm not one of his, I can assure you, but can I say the same thing about you?" the woman asked and the girl stared at her, with simmering hatred. If looks could kill, this woman would be long since dead. "You have his taint all over you, the hooks, he has the ground work. I know what he intends to make you….but he hasn't had the chance to seal the deal."

"I escaped…"

"Or he's allowed you to, because a prey that is hunted is much more appealing than a prey that's captive," she suggested to the young female. "He is using two powerful young magic users as pawns…..in his attempts to gain further control. And eventually Earth will be under his thrall….but I can see them branching out like a web. There are many different incarnations of Earth, like a multi-verse, and we're not all from the same world, are we?"

Harry stood there, he assumed not. All he knew was that he took the portal here and then for the past several years, he experienced torments that were unspeakable. So he chose not to really speak of them.

"He wishes to ascend," the younger female whispered, she got bits and pieces. How he tempted her with powers, and a small part of her felt…..well she felt enamored by that. The innocence of a young female had been tainted into something like this. She was just a girl, playing with her dolls, and worried about her lessons.

Then all of these years later, she was here, and she felt different. What he used on her, well it was magic that should not be spoken of.

"Yes, he does," the hooded woman agreed, but Harry, turning around, found himself at the edge of a gate. The rune stones were set up in a particular pattern.

"There's our way out," Harry commented, grabbing onto the side of the gate and trying to pry it.

"Physical exertion is good, but….." the woman said, trailing off as Harry cracked the gate open.

"Any magical spell would have set off an alarm and would have had his hoards on us," Harry said without preamble. "But I'm certain you might have intended to do that."

"I didn't intend to do it, but those rune stones are intended to make it so no one can physically open the gate without magic," the woman said, and even with her great knowledge, she was completely flummoxed.

"How did you do it?" the younger girl asked.

"Well I….you know we've been with each other for almost an hour….and I don't have your name," Harry said, suddenly realizing something for the first time. He had been distracted momentarily, so he did not realize that he was missing this vital fact.

"You don't….."

"I do," Harry said and the Russian girl felt a burst of power from him. The fire in his eyes was intoxicating and she tried not to look in them too long. She felt the desire to drop to her knees right now. "So, who are you?"

"Illyana Rasputin," she managed, catching her breath and the hooded figure looked like she was impressed as well, but not showing it as outwardly as Illyana was. She had many more years to mask her emotions.

"See, that wasn't too hard, Illyana," Harry said to her and the blonde nodded with a smile. "And Harry Potter…."

"Yes, he speaks of you, you seem to be his crown jewel," Illyana said, she suspected as much but she had to confirm. "And how about you?"

"We need to move quickly."

She was allowed to evade the question for now, but both Harry and Illyana had deep rooted issues of mistrust given how they spent a good half of their childhood or in the case of Harry, pretty much all of his childhood, getting transferred from one hell to the next.

The clattering of hooves signaled the arrival of some demonic looking headless horsemen like figures and the group had made a quick getaway before they reached the gates.

* * *

"My name is Clea, I am the currently Sorceress Supreme of Earth, after the previous holder of that moniker left the mortal plane permanently."

Harry read that naturally as it should, that the person holding the moniker died, perhaps at the hands of a very violent enemy. He had heard that the role of Sorcerer Supreme or rather Sorceress Supreme in her case, was a dangerous one. She did not remove her hood yet, so Harry did not get a great look at her features.

"Yes, so if you're the ultimate power, then you would have a way to get us out of this realm," Harry said to her and she appreciated him getting straight to the point.

"In theory yes, but in practice no," she commented to herself. "To return home, I have to pass through barriers….barriers that have been fortified. It appears that I have been lured here to be trapped by an enemy….which I have my suspicions as to who, and if I'm correct, then he is a dangerous man."

"So, if you don't get out of here….."

"The only solitude that I have is that time passes at an accelerated rate in Limbo, as opposed to what it does on Earth, any Earth in fact," Clea said and this was not the first time where she said this completely curious statement. "But the point is moot, if you're dead."

"Yes, that would make difficulties," Harry agreed, as the group walked. Illyana remained mostly silent, almost as if she was contemplating how long to trust them. Harry sensed a battle going on in her mind and it caused his own mind to become rapidly numb. "So…."

"I might not be of Earthly origin, but the higher ups indicated that I was the one most worthy to hold the position," Clea added, taking a few steps forward and she looked at him. "I sense great power coming from you, which tells me why Belasco was interested in you in the first place."

"Yes, he imparted a lot of knowledge on me," Harry confirmed and Clea jumped back in with the obvious addition to that statement.

"And in his arrogance, he imparted a slight bit too much knowledge on you," Clea added and Harry once again smiled.

"Well, that's an interesting way to put things, but yes, I would have to agree," Harry responded to her.

"Your legend….and what you're known of, has been passed through the realms, even those that are not tied to the Earth that you're from, mostly because high level threats have visited that particular Earth," Clea explained. "But that legend….it's just a minor blip in the grand scheme of the universe."

"I wouldn't know," Harry said, he didn't really think about the world he left, ever since leaving it. The echoes in his mind grew even more prominent. He would wash his hands of that world.

"It's irrelevant yes, although I'm sure many will debate upon the means that your mother did to enable your sacrifice," Clea said and the trio walked forward. "Only a little further yet….."

"Would you mind telling us where we're going?" Harry asked, and Clea sighed, she suspected that Harry was not one who was going to blindly trust all that easily.

"I would tell you but I want to be away from prying ears when I do so," Clea said and there was a frown that went over Harry's face. She could tell that he reached the end of his patience right now. "Trust me on this one….."

"I don't trust, you know that as well as anyone else," Harry said and while he was going to hope that she did not lead him all of this way just to spring another trap on them, there was nothing that was for certain. People had done things far more convoluted in the past.

Clea stopped at the edge of a hidden temple. They walked through the mist, which was a double edge sword. On one hand, it gave them cover. On the other hand, it gave anyone attacking cover.

"This is the place," Clea said and Harry frowned at her. His impatience simmered and stewed, once again there were far too few answers for his liking. "Inside, quickly."

Harry stopped for a second and he decided to check out the place. While there was some deception involved, there was not nearly enough to make an alarm bell. Illyana stopped and looked at Harry, as he scanned it to see that their passage would be safe.

"So….."

"Inside," Harry told her, annoyed that he was essentially being lead around. He was going to correct that matter sooner rather than later. "And for the record, I'm only going in on my own accord, and not because you told me. I won't warn you not to command me again."

Clea was silent and she walked inside of the temple. Soon they would know.

Harry felt a brief chill come over him and Illyana entered last. The temple doors sealed themselves inside. There was no turning back now, they would just have to trust things.

Days must have passed on their journey or it seemed like it. Then again, as Clea mentioned, time did in fact pass quite oddly in Limbo.

* * *

"Now that we're in here, I can give you some answers," Clea said and while Harry said absolutely nothing, there was a sense of "it's about time" in his gaze towards her. She still was mostly hidden, therefore Harry was not going to give her his full trust. The woman gave him a simmering smile and nodded. "As I've told you, I'm the Sorceress Supreme and I've been here for a long time….."

"How long?"

"I lost count and to try and pin down a time table in Limbo would be madness," she said to them. "I was lead here by one of Belasco's attempts to reach out but there was another who fortified the barriers. Belasco may have made a deal with him, I'm not certain. Or perhaps he just took advantage of this opportunity and hoped that Belasco and I wiped out each other. The politics of demonic entities is such."

"Yes, but what is this place?" Harry asked.

"It's one of my many safe havens," she explained to him. "We should be shielded from his efforts to track you and Miss Rasputin…..at least for a little while."

"And that would be…"

"Not nearly long enough but I do need to run some tests, to detect the level of corruption he's done on both of you," Clea said and Harry looked at Illyana.

"How do we know if these scans are on the level?" Illyana asked her, quietly.

"I'll go first," Harry said, knowing that he would be in a far better state of mind if Clea tried anything.

Illyana wondered if Harry had some kind of plan but never the less, Clea accepted that choice.

"Just sit back and relax," Clea told him in what she hoped would be a soothing voice. Her upbringing had left her rather…..unequipped to deal with what were essentially super powered temperamental children. "Just feel the magical energy flow."

Her mother's raising her had not given her the adequate knowledge as well. She figured that taking after her mother's unique….well unique parenting was not a good idea.

Belasco had not directly influenced Harry as he did with the younger girl but she saw enough traces of magical energy to be concerned. It appeared that he took a more subtle approach to breaking Harry and the black thread in his head told the story.

'_Why did he…..he didn't put it there, did he?' _she asked suddenly, locking onto the black thread and realizing what it signified. There was also a white thread next to the black thread and the two seemed to be snapping back and forth in a constant battle. If one let up, the other would break but both were stronger than ever.

Clea gave a noise of discontent and Illyana's eyes traveled to meet hers. "Is there a problem?"

"One could say that this is a problem, yes," Clea said and Harry's eyes glowed. She tried to focus on the scan and not the unique magical properties of them for a few seconds. The sorceress never saw such a shade of green in her life.

"What sort of problem?" Harry asked in a calm and crisp voice as he was brought out of the trance that he was put in so she could scan him. He frowned at this.

"For anyone to do such a thing must mean that they fear death beyond all else," Clea said to him. "It has been called many things but the name that I have managed to pull from your memories is a Horcrux. Essentially it is a piece of a soul encased in an object, to prevent a magical user from passing from a mortal plane."

"An object….and those objects….they can include people," Harry said and Clea frowned.

"Not necessarily or at least not ideally, as a living object meant to live and breathe on it's own accord should not house such an item, for it can have some unstable side effects for both the host and the person where the soul originated from," Clea explained to him. "It can lead to corruption on both sides….although you have been….well there is some special circumstances from your end."

"Isn't there always?" Harry asked her.

"Your mother performed a ritual to alter you and he intended to use you to make his final soul container, his final Horcrux," Clea said. "Your death would have been the most powerful death of them all….for you were the subject of a prophecy."

"Really?" Harry asked. "You mean to tell me that the reason why he killed my parents and tried to kill me is because of some baloney fortunetelling."

"Prophecy is a tricky art, I do not even pretend to explain it, as various interpretations from the words of a seer vary from person to person," Clea said and she smiled. "If a tree falls in the woods and no one hears it, does it make noise? And more relevant if a prophecy is spoke and no one hears it, could it ever logically be fulfilled?"

"He did hear it….."

"Or one of his followers," Clea confirmed. The memories were not completely clear as to her, they were just dark echoes of a twisted soul.

"Right, well whoever did it, they believed this prophecy, so they made it true, by their belief," Harry said.

"Most magic is tied into the belief that is real, hence why it is unwise to discourage young magical users at the thought that something is impossible," Clea explained. "Magic is very difficult at times but impossible….that just shows a distinct lack of imagination. Which I suspect the race of magical users that you come from has in spades."

"So what about the object?" Illyana asked.

"Yes, what about it?" Harry agreed and he frowned, staring her down. "Do you think that you could remove it?"

"It's possible, but ill-advised as it could have long term side effects to your mental and physical health, even if it doesn't prove to be fatal," she explained. "You should have been rendered completely non-magical by now. You are far stronger than you logically should be, especially after what you've ben through."

"So it seems," Harry said dryly.

"But there is a way….I must consult the text, but it should work."

"What is it?" Harry demanded and Clea peered at him, her hood not completely down yet.

"A way to gain the knowledge, whilst hopefully removing the corrupting elements from it, strengthening your mother's protection, while weakening his influence," Clea said. "It's like a cold you sweat out, for lack of a better term."

"Do it then."

"Very well, I'll make preparations."

* * *

"So you allowed him to get away, didn't you?"

The taunting voice of Riddle could be heard, as he continued to flitter in and out of Limbo. That being said, he was only there for a fleeting moment. So Belasco was more prone to ignore him more now than ever before.

"The girl, she escaped, master," one of the demons said, hunched over with an apologetic look in his eyes and the demon stared down at him.

"It doesn't matter, given how we are intertwined, she will find her way back to us, shortly," Belasco said, in a calm voice, saving some face. If he had let on how outraged he was that two of his prized pawns were, his demons would eat him. "They could not have gotten far without any help, have they?"

"No, master, no, they couldn't have," one of the demons whispered in a raspy voice and Belasco smiled at them, his sickening grin getting even more so. "It may have been the witch…."

"Yes, it was her, I can feel her presence here, but it is not precise where," Belasco agreed, as he looked around.

The Sorceress Supreme had foolishly taken the battle to him in Limbo, in his domain. And now if she took property of his, he would make them suffer.

The problem was, despite the fact that he was connected to Illyana, she had disappeared. Her thirst to hurt him for what he did to her would bring her back here before too long. He did not need to move a finger, all he needed to do was wait.

Harry Potter on the other hand, well he was a completely curious one. Belasco thought that he was only special due to his connection to Riddle but there was something else about him. The strength like that only came along once in a generation, if they were fortunate.

That being said, what was he? There were certain dark energies that swirled around him that he thought pertained to the scar but now he wasn't so certain.

It would be a matter that he would have to contemplate himself as time passed. That being said, he would have to locate his two wayward children before too long. The demon lord did not enjoy his property slipping away from him underneath any circumstances.

"Keep an eye out for her, and make them pay if you run into them," Belasco told them and he could see that all eyes were on him. Critical as always, demons, even devoted minions, or supposed devoted minions, always looked out for fear.

That was why he kidnapped the girl, insurance in case his previous precautious failed and there was no reason to think that there was not a chance.

Another figure had her eyes on the situation and she was rather intrigued with how the situation was unraveling. She never expected him to break free, at least not yet. Perhaps in time, but that did complicate things a lot.

Little did Harry Potter know the role she played in his life over the past number of years but….to be honest, he was too out of it most of the time to really register what was going on. The girl stuck to the shadows.

Belasco didn't acknowledge her existence most of the time to begin with, she didn't really want to give him a reason to. Or let him know who had been leaving library books where Harry Potter could read them to broaden his knowledge.

From what she could find out, Harry managed to find his own way out of his captivity and broaden his knowledge. An escape attempt was nothing new but most of them were performed to Belasco to break the monotony of Limbo.

This was not one of those times at all and the young female was preparing to make her plans to see what happened next. It was possible that Harry could be brought back before the night but she did not have a clue where he might have gone.

'_Anything to keep Father busy, all that much the better,' _she thought, the smile on her face getting prominent. If she was visible within the shadows, they would have been afraid of what she was thinking.

As for that Russian strumpet, well she could get lost from the elements for all she cared. That brat just complicated matters. And her father thought more of that Rasputin girl than her, after she had devoted her life to following her father's whims. That made her feel a bit jaded and a fair bit more agitated.

'_Snotty little bitch, it would be a shame if an accident happened to her.'_

She thought that was great sarcasm, but she did wonder how far Harry got.

Her father once again did not acknowledge her and once again, she gave him no reason to. Retreating to her quarters, the young woman wanted to make further plans.

The demon guards passed her stepped back and bowed towards her, looking at her with great reverence, even more than her father had.

If that didn't underline her plight, she doubted that anything would.

"Be at ease," she told them and she was not in the mood for their slobbering. As if they could have a chance with someone like her.

Slipping into her room, she waited for further news. The new energies in the Limbo dimension were not lost on her and she wanted to divine the source of them.

* * *

"I'm ready," Harry told Clea and the woman nodded crisply in response.

"I know you're ready, both from a physical and emotional standpoint but things could get ugly when you get deep into this ritual," she warned Harry and Harry's eyes traveled towards her. It was obvious that he understand the risks and was going to dive in head first. "So, you understand?"

"I do."

"Very well then, if you do, then we'll proceed," Clea said, she figured that Harry was in the state of mind where he understood the risks of this. Turning towards their other companion, the Sorceress Supreme added one last command. "I'm afraid that I'm going to ask you to leave, because having too many individuals in the area will compromise the magical ritual. And you might not be able to handle any consequences that happen afterwards."

Illyana did not move right away, and it looked like she was going to challenge that edict from the Sorceress Supreme.

Harry, sensing the danger and not wanting a battle between two powerful female magical uses, turned to Illyana. "Wait outside."

That statement caused Illyana to turn onto her heel and walk off, obediently without any question.

"Interesting," Clea whispered, seeing Illyana's retreating back as she disappeared into the next room. Harry raised his eyebrow, hoping for some clarification of that statement. "Just something that I had for a theory, but it's beginning to be clarified. We can worry about that later….shall we begin?"

"Yes," Harry said and he looked at her, stopping and holding her hands. "But, I want you to do one thing before I consent for you to do a complex magical ritual on me."

"Yes?" Clea asked, wondering what favor he was to ask of her.

"I want to see the face of the person who is doing this to me," Harry told her and that was a point that was not to be negotiated. "Or…."

"Yes, it's time we properly faced each other," Clea agreed, undoing the clasp of her robe and she allowed her hood to fall down.

Clea's platinum blonde hair was the first thing that Harry saw. Her soft face was angelic, and her blazing blue eyes shined out from him. A purple bodysuit wrapped around her tight curves. She was a fairly tall woman, of about five foot eight or so. Harry could not help but take in her womanly figure and marvel at the body that she had. He had caught glimpses of the succubi slaves that were moving around the palace and they were so beautiful they could make a person's heart ache along with their loins but this body was one of exquisite perfection.

"Well….." Harry said with a smile.

"Are you satisfied?" she asked him and Harry smiled.

"Proceed, then," Harry said, preparing himself for the ritual. His eyes locked onto hers and he was ready. Perhaps a little bit too ready come to think about it but he wanted to access his full powers.

The next time Belasco came after him, there would be a few surprises waiting for him. He knew that this was the time where they were at the point of no return and he accepted that. His green eyes burned forward at her face and he smiled, watching to see what she would do. His heart sped up and the golden triangle appeared over his face.

The demented memories of Tom Marvolo Riddle flashed by, Harry couldn't process them all at once, but never the less, they did offer brief moments of insight on how he became the monster that killed so many innocent people. Although there were people in this world who deserved death and far more people who deserved a rather painful and prolonged life filled with agony, there were many more people who didn't deserve any of that.

Harry spasmed as a particularly painful memory hit him. He saw the Horcrux creation process and it was not pleasant. It was obvious why the process destroyed most people because they could not handle the pain.

The fact that Riddle could handle the pain because he numbed himself to all emotions told Harry everything that he needed to know about that man.

"Just relax, we're almost there," Clea whispered to Harry, trying to get him to focus, trying to keep his mind clear.

Harry nodded, beads of sweat rolled down his face, as his nerve endings felt like they were pounded, as more memories flashed down. He realized that he would not survive this, for he did not have the added help. Some of his mother's memories flashed on through as well, nothing tangible that he could grab onto, but something that he could file away in his subconscious for later.

His breathing became more prominent, and it heated up even more. The tension in his body could be cut through the knife. Images of magic that was not known to many flashed through his mind. Some of it useful, some of it just to have the knowledge. Many of the masters had been brutally killed. The methods which Riddle used to extract the magic, border lined on sociopathic.

"Closer, closer yet," Clea said, she could feel Harry's own magic strengthening, the excess energy returning. The Horcrux did have some effects, but it was not prominent as it should.

The dark corruptive influences of Riddle slowly were burned from Harry's body, but just because the active influences was gone, that did not mean that some level of corruption would be left behind. Harry's time in Limbo exposed him to darkness which fueled his inner most twisted desires.

Evil was a subjective term, but some who did not understand the circumstances would call him such. His mind was something that harbored resentment towards people, people who he recalled from his mother's memories, and his own now, even dating back to how he was a year old.

They had better prey that he never finds his way back to their home dimension, because he would make any suffering that Riddle caused them look like a really intense tickle session.

Harry grabbed from the air and he threw his head back, with a loud scream. The ritual was completed and his body was undergoing changes. Fifty years of demented memories did not do well on a person's psyche and his hands twitched.

"And….we're done," Clea said, seeing Harry's eyes burn and there were countless emotions within him. The woman took a long breath out.

"No, we've just begun," Harry said, and emotions ran high after the ritual.

Clea was pulled forcefully up to her feet by Harry and she faced him, there were no words between the two. Harry forcefully grabbed her face and rammed his tongue down her throat. The woman was surprised, but she did not pull away from his actions. His kiss caused her to succumb slowly to his power.

The couch that Harry once sat on was Clea's next destination, as she was pushed back onto. Her clothes shredded from her body thread by thread exposing her flesh, without a blemish on it.

"Harry, perhaps we should….."

"I'm burning, I can't wait a minute longer," Harry growled, and he held onto her hips, before making the plunge.

"It won't fit….."

"Then make it fit."

"Yes…." Clea said as he held her down on the sofa and prepared to impale his manhood into her body to get relief.

* * *

Illyana watched the entire show, or at least a good portion of it. Much to her frustration, the barriers that had been put up had made her only an observer and not someone who could join in on the activities.

Now that the barriers were falling, she planned to strike.

**To Be Continued on July 16****th**** 2014:**

_Enhanced version is available in my other profiles. If you want to read it, you can do so. If you don't, well I'm not putting a gun to your head to do so. Would have liked to post the full version here._

_Some brief notes on various characters, feel free to further look them on various Wikis that exist for Marvels and Comic Books in General. I have included live action counterparts if you want a more visual representation of them. If you need more information, there's this somewhat obscure invention known as Google, I'm not sure if any of you have heard it though. Or you can go to the cheat sheet located on the Blog, and there's a link attached to the names to their Marvel Wiki entry along with pictures. That works too. _

_Clea (Played By Emilia Clarke): The heiress of the Dark Dimension, the daughter of Umar, who is the sister of Dormammu, who just happens to be my least favorite super villain name to write, but that's neither here nor there. He is the ruler of the Dark Dimension. Doctor Strange is no longer the Sorcerer Supreme in this universe due to reasons of his heroic death, rather Clea has taken up the role, some might say temporary until a replacement is found. Three guesses who that might be and the first two don't count. _

_Illyana Rasputin(Played by Aimee Teegarden): Sister of one of the X-Men, Piotr Rasputin, better known as Colossus. She was captured at a young age by Belasco, after he tempted her and prepared to corrupt her into his queen at a tender young age. You know, for kids. There's a lot more to that. She has powers that she hasn't quite mastered here. _


	3. Chapter 3

"He….he thought that he was going to make me his queen….but I would never accept it," Illyana said as she folded her arms against her chest. Now that Harry and Illyana had got it out of their systems for the time being, they could actually speak with each other for a time without their hormones distracting them.

"Well, it seems like I ruined his plans for you, when I bound you to me," Harry said and the young Russian girl fixed a penetrating gaze upon him. There was this unreadable look on her face and Harry wondered what she was really thinking. Seconds ticked by and then minutes before she spoke.

"Well, it's just as well, isn't it?" Illyana asked him, she would have been rather bound to someone like Harry, that was for sure. Maybe that was just her as well.

"Once he finds out, he won't rest easily," Clea said, she was sore but at the same time rather satisfied. She figured that she might be biting off a little bit more than she could chew when she brought the darker elements out of Harry but this was something that was far different than she anticipated.

"We'll be ready for him," Harry said, determination flashing through his eyes and Clea could not deny it, she shivered at the fire that flowed through Harry's eyes.

"Yes, we will," Illyana agreed, not breaking her calm tone at all. She held onto Harry and they were still coming down from the high of the binding. So skin to skin contact was needed to keep their sanity, that was interesting. "How long…."

"About twenty four hours, I believe," Clea said, as she looked at him. "The stones had already started the corruption."

It was the same type of archaic magic that caused Belasco to be as long lived as he was. Being the Sorceress Supreme, she had access to texts that allowed her to learn magic that was beyond what should have been learned. Magic that she hoped, practically prayed that no one would have ever had to learn in their life.

But magic that she would be glad to learn when the time was there. The blonde crossed her arms over her chest, and sighed. Harry leaned towards her but Illyana clung to him.

"I left them when I was rather young….you know my family….all I cared about was my lessons and playing with my dolls, the world's a lot more insane then it was then," Illyana said, continuing to cling onto Harry's arm tightly.

Harry didn't want to mention that he never lived in a world that was innocent.

"Yes, but we'll deal with it," Harry said, it was nice to have his suspicions confirmed and his pet continued to snuggle up against him.

Belasco had given her knowledge in an attempt to prep her to be his dark queen, and between the knowledge he gave both of them, they should be able to figure out enough to defeat him, at least that was his hope.

"Yes, we will," Illyana agreed, as she got up to her feet, managing to coax herself away from Harry's strong grip.

She visualized the rocks in front of them as Belasco, and she chanted underneath her breath. The rocks were dematerialized and then reconstructed right before her very eyes. Her powers might have been a bit more heightened, but that was nothing compared to the power boost that Harry received.

"We're going to prepare to take him down, and he'll pay for what he did," Harry said, icy calm was in his voice. Illyana stood up but Harry grabbed her. "But we're going to make sure we do it right. If we attack him and botch it, he will just take us down easily. We want to make sure that he's….disposed of properly."

"Yes," Illyana, she tried to keep her rage at bay, wanting to make that monster pay for everything that he did to her but it was true, Harry wanted to make her focus.

The gaze of her master told her that there was no room for argument. They would get Belasco, sooner rather than later and then the monster would pay.

"We're bonded at the deepest level….not an even bond mind you…..because Harry can tell us anything and we have to follow the order," Clea said, and she looked at Harry.

"Did you say that because….."

"Yes, it was because that I have no choice but to inform you of your rights as the master bond holder," Clea said and she looked at him. "We're not….strictly wives…..but slaves or concubines or pets…..whatever term you want to refer us as."

Harry was not foolish enough to miss the implications of what having the Sorceress supreme in the palm of his hand meant. His grin twisted into one that could in fact be considered impish and true terror could settle in.

"But, I will not tell you anything, without reason," Harry said, and they weren't sure if he was reassuring them or not. People could have reasons that might seemed reasonable to them but not so reasonable for anyone else.

"Of course….of course master….that is of your discretion," Clea said and she smiled. "Belasco has not even gotten close to our location yet."

"I figured that your magic would be able to cloak us but….perhaps we should find a way out of here," Harry said and Clea sighed.

"I swear to you on the bond we share that if I am able to find us a way out of here, I will do so, immediately," Clea said to Harry and there was tension that rolled over her body. "But I regret to inform you master…there is no way out."

That didn't make any sense to her. The barriers were fortified the moment that she got in. Was is by Belasco? Probable, but she doubted.

"Once we get Belasco, we should determine who has been fortifying the barriers," Harry said and once again, Illyana was hanging on his back, her nubile form pressing against his back. "I know that your amulet should be able to breach anything…."

"It should but it simply bounces me back," Clea said, with an exasperated sigh. "I feel that I have failed you master."

She got down on her knee but Harry grabbed her firmly by the chin.

"Yes, you could feel that, but this time, I doubt it," Harry said. "You have not been at this post for even one year on Earth, have you?"

"No….I'm afraid you are correct, master," Clea said to him.

"Then I will forgive you for this for your mistakes is merely due to inexperience," Harry told her and he motioned for her to get back up from her knees. "Is there anything else that you need to tell me?"

"Yes….I suspect that….there is," Clea said and she managed to recover at this moment, looking her master in the eye. "It is about Riddle, my lord….."

"Yes, he could be a minor issue and one that should be dealt with, but he's merely a pest," Harry commented, he had been slowly putting together the past memories in his head and learning about Riddle. He had quite a few strengths, and a multitude of weaknesses. He did something that no wizard ever did before, because no one had been insane enough to try to split their soul that many different ways.

When he was a floated weak soul fragment, Harry suspected that this would be the proper time to get things done.

"We have much work to do," Harry told them and there was really no argument for that. He closed his eyes and continued to lock onto the dark echoes that flowed through his mind. The memories of his mother also were a bit stronger as well but Riddle's were equally as vivid as well.

The green eyed wizard felt a swelling of pride as the power swam through him. It would ensnare the mind of anyone who looked upon his eyes. Especially if they were female.

* * *

Belasco stood out, they were there somewhere, but the fact was that he could not locate them. And it was causing him great anger, his inability to locate them was.

"You sighted them, but you didn't capture them?"

One of his demonic slaves dropped down to one knee. "Forgive me….forgive me master…..but she was with them."

"Who was she?" Belasco asked, asking this question even though he suspected the answer to it and also suspected that he would not like the answer. The demonic servant looked at him, his mouth hanging open. Belasco was not about to let him off of the hook that easily. "Well?"

He backed off suddenly. "Master I'm…..it was her….the Sorceress Supreme."

"I see, so she has overstepped her bounds," Belasco said but he was curious as to why she would not just escape with the children and leave Limbo all together.

Was there another party who meddled in his realm? The demon did not know and that much disturbed him. It made him feel like he was losing control.

That being said, incompetent minions was not something that he could afford to have presently so he turned to them, a burning gaze in his eyes.

"The next time you sight them, call for reinforcements, and hold them," Belasco said and the servant nodded. "And fail me…"

He left the threat hanging, which was far more dangerous than actually spelling it out. It hinted that there was going to be sufficient problems if the demon did not find them.

"No master…of course master….I won't…."

"Be silent then, and do not report back until you find them, they must be back here, time is running out," Belasco said and he knew that if he did not corrupt the girl soon, then his window of opportunity was closing. He had not been able to find the servant who had opened the door, so he had punished all of them for failure to tell him which one did the deed.

The Sorceress Supreme, she was an issue, for certain. Running into such a roadblock who commanded great power, well Belasco could crush her with some effort. But it would be a battle. He had ran into her predecessor once and she had big shoes to fill.

Belasco stepped forward and he checked to make sure that they were secure. He didn't know how the Sorceress Supreme would know about the Bloodstones, the source of his power, but he was not going to risk the chance that she did know.

They were secure and he turned around, once again surveying his kingdom throughout the castle window.

"They couldn't have gone too far," Belasco whispered suddenly. He could see the room that the Chosen One had been in. It was rather practical but merely just a place for him to sleep him.

Then the girl's quarters were more extravagant. The few times that he allowed her to escape and then bring her back, was to crush the hope that she might have of ever escaping. That would leave her more susceptible to his powers.

It wasn't a rehearsal this time, she slipped away on her own accord, or more likely one of his servants helped her.

"You're not pining after your child bride, are you?"

Belasco turned around and saw Riddle's demented spirit floating there.

"Do you have a forest in Albania to haunt?" Belasco asked him, annoyed at his mere presence, especially since he could not completely hold him and make him honor his end of their agreement.

"The barriers are stronger, the latest time I tried, I discovered that I couldn't get completely get through without severing my soul further," Riddle said and Belasco did not say anything.

There were two points that he would consider, the first and most obvious point being that he was surprised that Riddle had much of a soul left to sever. And an attempt to pass through a fortified barrier would have ripped him to pieces, something that he was disappointed that Riddle didn't at least try to do.

The second point was that….someone was messing with the barriers, of his dominion, but who, that was the question?

He looked at the monitoring field in his palace and checked the barriers. Sure enough, they were fortified.

Could Belasco fix them to what they were? Yes, but it wouldn't be to his advantage. It was keeping the two children and the Sorceress Supreme in his domain.

"For once Riddle, you've been a help, perhaps you're not completely worthless," Belasco replied to him.

"Well, I wasn't the one who allowed two children to escape," Riddle said but Belasco, without missing a beat, replied to him.

"One who fears a withered old man who is a mere school teacher does not have any call to talk about the competence of another," Belasco said and Riddle remained silent.

He continued to survey the atmosphere around him and reclaim what was once his but he ran into a roadblock that was preventing his success in reclaiming his prize.

* * *

Harry Potter did his best to attempt to brush through various memories that he had but it seemed like no matter how hard he tried, there was a lot in his mind that was just a muddled mess.

The one thing that he managed to divine was the location and the protections around the Horcruxes. They might have been good, if he would have found a way out of here easily but he didn't. Therefore the knowledge, whilst practical, was kind of useless.

He could sense Illyana sitting, in silence as well. She didn't speak because she knew how important it was that he was going through this entire mess.

Harry hummed once again, he heard a whisper. It couldn't be distinguished by any means and he wondered for a brief second if he had simply lost his mind in an attempt to piece together. Pulling out, Harry paused.

The whisper remained there, clear as day at one second and fainter yet at another time. His green eyes burned as he shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs from his mind.

'_Very interesting,' _Harry thought to himself, pushing his hair from his face and he sighed. There was a second where he tried to focus on the whisper.

Actually focusing on the whisper was half of the battle, interpreting what he was being told, that was the other thing. He strained but once again he ran into nothing, shattered memories.

He saw a flash in his mind and he jolted up, his back nearly spasming. Illyana rushed over towards him, to check on him but his eyes snapped towards her, warning her that it might not be a good idea to come near him now.

"Please give me some room," Harry said as he coughed, he felt as if his nerve endings were completely on fire.

"What….what is it?" Illyana asked and she could see Harry trying to keep his sanity intact. His green eyes burned brightly and the blonde reached forward.

She could feel something, a glow of magical energy, a shield of some sort, appear around Harry. It was very intoxicating, she wanted to reach out and touch it but at the same time, she couldn't. It was fairly intoxicating and she stood there, mouth hanging agape and she was essentially awestruck.

"So…..?"

"It was something that my mother did, I almost had the memory of whatever ritual she used….but then it booted me out," Harry said getting up to his feet. The shield faded around him. "It was a grand sacrifice and…..I feel that there is a part of her exists somewhere."

Harry paced back and forth like a caged animal and Illyana watched him, biting down on her lip fairly nervously.

"She's on the other side of…..I'm not even sure if this isn't another trick. The time that I got lured into here….she was used and that appeared real enough."

"Master," Illyana warned him and she pointed to where Harry levitated a few inches off of the ground. Harry stopped, and stared at her. "Not to….."

"No, it's alright," Harry said, calming himself and dropping himself down so his feet were flat on the ground. "My nerves are just…"

"Yes, they would be, I could feel it and I'm sure Clea could feel it," Illyana said and she closed her eyes. "She's currently hunting for a way out. I just hope she does not use this as an opportunity to free herself and leave us stranded."

"I know she won't," Harry told her and Illyana looked at him. She didn't mean to be so critical but she couldn't help but voice her opinion. Even if she would get punished for it later, she had to say something.

"How do you know…."

"I forbade her from doing so," Harry told Illyana crisply and the blonde blinked. Once again Harry's green eyes locked onto hers.

"Forgive me, master, I did not….."

"You will learn," Harry commented with a smile that chilled anyone who saw it to the bone. There was a small part of him that wondered if that was harsh but some females needed to have authority exerted over them to be kept in line. And some got off on being dominated.

Harry wasn't going to deny that he enjoyed dominating. After five years being the Dursley's house pet and seven more years of being tormented by Belasco, he was finally in a dominating position and he relished that fact.

"Yes, my lord," Illyana said to him, she knew that her master was contemplating on the best way to punish her or even to punish her. "Do you think that she'll succeed?"

"With how the barriers have been fortified, I doubt very much, until she finds a way to take them down," Harry said and he closed his eyes. He was sure that Belasco had the means and the knowledge to take it down but did he have the motive?

Harry actually doubted that, because it played in his hands to keep them here. The blonde sat herself down next to Harry.

"How is the temptation?" Harry asked and Illyana said.

"The bloodlust has not been strong since I have had carnal activities to keep my mind off of it," Illyana said to her and Harry raised his eyebrow. She smiled and placed her hands on his shoulders. "But do not worry, I'll be sated for a few more hours."

"It may be shorter than that for me, so be ready," Harry warned her and Illyana could feel the lust radiating off of him. She sat there in clothes that barely qualified as such, just barely covering her private bits. He pulled her onto his lap and the green eyed wizard pushed his arm underneath her breasts and held her tight. "But naturally, I'll take you, whether you're ready or not."

"Don't worry, I'll be ready," Illyana said, fiercely staring forward to where Clea disappeared almost an hour ago. She was starting to get anxious, the thirst for vengeance bubbling towards the service even though Harry did a wonderful job of keeping her mind occupied elsewhere "He hasn't found us yet."

"No," Harry said, he kept checking the barriers around them for any signs of trouble but so far, he hadn't found anything.

That was good news because it allowed him to try and piece together that patchwork of memories. He didn't trust anyone delving into his mind, so it would be a task that he would do himself.

Of course lack of trust was only half of the problem, the fact that people couldn't come out alive was another huge problem. Harry recalled that for sure.

The walk down memory lane was something interesting. He could see one of his mother's earliest memories, she was standing in a field with her parents and…..that might as well be Petunia.

Yes he knew that was Petunia, he would recognize that horse face from a block away.

Lily was amused by something, he couldn't determine the age, toddler of course.

And that was when the memory flickered, to young Tom Riddle, age ten, taking a pair of young children up to a cave next to the sea with the Orphanage. He used magic to torment them. Standard smoke and mirrors shit, but at the same time, that would terrify most children.

Harry could see the cave start to collapse around him and his memories were becoming distorted. He saw one face before Harry returned back to the world.

'_Belasco,' _Harry thought, there was no recognizing that face any more. He wanted to return to the memories, but he was afraid that he would give himself a headache.

It did slowly become more clear what Riddle was doing and why he was brought here. Could he piece together a clear picture and maybe a hint to take Belasco down for the next time?

His senses were heightened and he saw Illyana there, almost as if she was waiting for the moment. The magic released a heightened sense of pheromones around them.

* * *

"My Lord, it is as we have feared," Clea commented, on one knee before Harry and Harry kept his gaze locked on her. "There's no way out."

Harry sat on the seat, more like a makeshift throne, with fire surrounding it. It was not as prolific as Belasco's was but it was decent enough for what he would have to work with.

"You're certain that there is no way out?" Harry asked her and Clea nodded her head, nearly swallowing a lump her throat.

"My attempts to find a way around the barriers have hit a roadblock, and any more magic….it will alert him and…."

"Then you were wise not to do so," Harry said with a crisp nod.

"We should find a way to go after him, because he does have knowledge how to allow us out of here," Clea said and she paused. "But there is another that could have blocked us in here."

"Yes, I'm well aware of the other party you told me about," Harry said cutting her off. Then again, there were a few dangerous demon threats that were lurking around in the area of Limbo. Some who would work with Belasco for a short term gain.

Of course, some did get chummy with Belasco, just to find the right spot to stick the knife between his shoulder blades. If Harry learned one thing during his time in Limbo, that was it. It was a rather cutthroat game, and friendships was only temporary and likely false.

"There's something else blocking our way out, master," Clea said and she reached her hand out. "May I take your hand and allow you to feel it?"

"You have my permission, Illyana come over here, perhaps the three of us can determine what this other problem is."

Illyana obeyed straight away, walking over and touching hands with Harry. Harry took his hand forward and allowed Clea to grasp it.

The entire world shifted around all three of them for a second and Harry wondered what he was looking forward. The barriers were there, he could see it. It would take a huge magical punch to knock through that wall.

Then suddenly, almost out of the blue, a hideous looking creature popped up. It was wearing black robes and had claws.

Clea, Harry, and Illyana were back and where they stood, they was for the briefest instant some sort of tear.

"Did I just find out where baby Dementors came from or is this something else enitrely?" Harry asked, breaking the uneasy silence.

"Dementors feel cold, remember," Clea said and Harry smiled and waved towards her. "They do not generate the proper amount of cold, there is something like that. You saw the tear in the fabric between universe's, did you not?"

"Yes, I saw it, you saw it as well, didn't you, Illyana?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, master," she replied to him and the young Russian girl had seen some hideous creatures with what Belasco exposed her too. It was only mere glimpses, as a young delicate, and at the time untainted, female was a rare delicacy here in Limbo.

"I saw it, it was….a wraith of some sort….perhaps not a full Dementor but….."

"Some kind of sub-species or cousin, perhaps?" Illyana suggested to him and Harry looked thoughtful.

Clea chimed in with her two cents. "I'm not at ease with those creatures having any sort of sub-…..Did you…."

Harry could see something across the way and he thought momentarily the barrier had been breached. There was a hideous hand that tried to reach through the rift before it sealed itself shut.

"On one hand, it's a way out," Harry summarized. "On the other hand….I'm not sure if what's on the other side is much better than what's in here."

Better the devil he knew then the devil he didn't, at least right now.

Harry stopped and he could feel something. He told the other girls, keeping his eye out. "There's an energy source nearby."

It could be of some value, but Harry was pretty sure that he was not the only one who came to that completely obvious conclusion.

"To the East."

There were two new rifts that opened up and the trio made their way towards it. Perhaps it was this energy source that was the cause of all of these problems and the fact that Clea could not get out.

Or perhaps it would be something else entirely. There was only one way to find out.

**To Be Continued on July 23****rd**** 2014. **


	4. Chapter 4

The energy source was very near but Harry had a few questions about it. One of those questions was, if it was a diversion or not? If it was a diversion, then there was going to be trouble.

"Stick together no matter what," Harry told both of them. Clea and Illyana stood towards his side, neither saying anything. There were no rifts that opened within the last few minutes but that just caused things to be even more unsettling for them.

"It should be to the North of here…..but we have to cross some treacherous territory."

Illyana smiled, her eyes pointed forward, as she looked forward to the hunt. It stirred up her primal natures. "Good, I'm glad."

She was aching for something to get her hands on and destroy. Sex was good, don't get her wrong, but one needed their daily dose of violence. If it was some of Belasco's, then it was better. And if it was Belasco himself, it was even better. Her hands clenched together as Harry steered her.

"Keep your eyes focused, one thing at a time," Harry told her and this was not a suggestion, this was a command and he expected them to follow it.

"Look," Clea said, seeing the air crackle around her. There was a whisper of something in the distance.

Harry tried to listen closer but the whispers were in a strangled tongue that he never heard in his life. He doubted that it had been in a language that was ever known to human ears. It's syntax wasn't close to it at any rate.

"What did they say?" Illyana asked him and Harry frowned.

"I'm not sure," Harry said, he thought that he could hear the whispers say something that he should recognize. They sounded extremely hostile at least by their tone.

On the edge of the hill, Harry heard a sinister whistle and the rustle of something.

Clea summoned a shield to cover them, which allowed Harry and Illyana the cover that they needed to defend themselves.

"I wish they would come out, and stop playing games with us," Illyana said, her eyes glowing with malice and Harry turned towards her, looking over his shoulder.

"Do you honestly?" Harry asked her and Illyana stopped, she wasn't sure what she believed any more. "Exactly what I was thinking."

'Okay, fine, maybe I don't," Illyana said but there was a winged creature hovering over them.

She slashed at the creature and backed it off, giving an angry growl and flew away. Hopefully just as a retreat and not to summon a few of its buddies.

They didn't like the looks of this, any of them and Harry frowned. He hovered himself up across the ground.

"That….doesn't look like Limbo over there, does it?" Harry asked and Clea shook her head.

"No…..but that's impossible…"

Clea peered forward and caught her breath, which made sense given that the sight before her drove her breathless. "It shouldn't have happened….especially when I can't get out of Limbo…"

"What….."

"It's simple, there's this other realm that is bleeding into Limbo," Harry said and Illyana looked aghast at this news.

"That would explain the creatures we…..saw," Illyana said, stopping as a creature dove at her, blood thirsty. It was mindless, even more than some of the creatures here. She hacked at the creature, driving it off.

At least for the moment but all she accomplished was making it much madder. Harry whipped his hand back and then made a cracking motion, sending a purple energy slash that would slice most things to ribbons.

The magical attack Harry leveled against it seemed to do the trick in dealing with it. He dropped down to one knee, before pulling himself up.

"This way, it's the safest," Harry said and Illyana looked at him like he grew two heads.

"You do realize that's Belasco's stronghold," Illyana said, not sure why she was arguing this. Hatred burned through her eyes as she wanted to figure out a way to get her hands on Belasco.

Clea answered for her master swiftly. "It's better to deal with the devil that we know, then to be stuck dealing with the devil that we don't."

"I couldn't have put it better myself," Harry said and Illyana raised one slight eyebrow, looking at her mate.

"The fact that we're dealing with something that we know or the fact that Belasco could be classified as the devil?"

"Well, either would pretty much fit, but I was more referring to the fact that it's better to deal with someone that we know," Harry said and Clea smiled sadly.

"I'm pretty sure that there are a couple of people who would take….."

A hideous creature moved off in the other direction and she recognized two of Belasco's guards being chased down by it. Perhaps this worked to her advantage just a little bit, at least she hoped so.

"As I was saying, there are a lot of people who would take great offense to Belasco being referred to as the devil."

"Take it up with me….."

"After all of what he did, he deserves to be called far worse," Illyana said, a sort of vindictive pleasure seeing two of his minions being mauled by one of those creatures that found their way into Limbo.

Harry pulled her in close, firmly, reminding her to stay focused. It was with great reluctance that she pulled her eyes away. She sighed.

"Forward?" she asked and Harry's smile got wider as he confirmed this suggestion.

"Yes, forward," Harry informed Illyana and the blonde could feel them getting closer to it.

They just hoped that it wasn't a trap but if it was, they were going to make those who tried to trap them regret it.

* * *

Belasco's minions moved forward. They were grunts, nameless guards without a purpose, but they served their master well.

Not that they would say no to a little bit of power if the opportunity presented itself. But they would not be foolish enough to go up against their master in such a matter. After all, he was powerful, he wouldn't necessarily destroy them, maybe. But he would make them wish they did.

"How can a couple of kids get far?" one of the demons grunted.

"Well, hope the master lets us have….."

"You know he won't," the demon said, shushing his counterpart before the thought went through his mind. "But….the other two, they should have checked in by now. There was a rumor that the Sorceress Supreme saw seen up here."

"I wouldn't mind keeping that one as a pet," the demon said, lust radiating through his eyes, because he was a demon and he hadn't been laid in a long time. His master hoarded all of the succubi slaves.

"You can forget it, I'm sure the master wishes to keep that one as a trophy as well," the other demon whispered harshly, warning his fellow demon of that fact and there was a scowl that went over the creatures face.

"Fine," the demon hissed angrily but he heard something. "It's them, let's go."

They could see their fellow demons or at least they could. Their bodies dropped to the ground, like soulless husks, landing with a clatter.

"They….did she do that?" the demon whispered, and he raised his hand.

"No one in Limbo could have done that….not even her, not even the Sorceress Supreme," the demon said, his mouth hanging agape it agitation. He could not really believe this situation as it spiraled out of control. "There's no way….."

"Across the way, look."

He looked and he saw a creature. Was it another species of demon? No it was something else and it descended on the two demons like a ravenous bird of prey.

They never had the chance, they were destroyed, it was brutal.

The creature's forked tongue flickered as he continued the hunt for another meal.

Harry turned up on the top of the hill, just seconds after the demons had been taken out. He stared down this creature who had just wiped out at least four of Belasco's minions that he witnessed. Their dried husks had been drained of all of their magical energy.

And the creature was sizing up Harry for dessert. It rushed him, arms outstretched, but the green eyed wizard swiped his hand in the area, ripping it to shreds with a burst of chaotic but somehow controlled magical energy.

The creature was no more. Clea and Illyana joined Harry at the top of the hill, watching him. They were getting closer but at the same time, reality distorted even more.

"That was amazing," Clea whispered, and there was no lie about it, she was excited with what Harry did. Harry just smiled ,looking over his shoulder to her. She was flushed by what she saw and after what Harry did.

"I'm glad you approve," Harry said to her but there was really no time to be patting themselves on the back. "We need to find the source of what's happening, and stop it….."

Illyana stopped, stared, and she could feel that they were not alone on this hill. There was a mysterious figure making her way down the mountain. She saw her face, that red hair, there was only one person that she could be.

"It's her," Illyana whispered and she stepped forward to engage the mystery girl but Harry cleared his throat.

"I'm sure that there's some rather interesting history between you two, but now's not the time and now's especially not the place," Harry said and he could not be more clear for his point now.

Clea's amulet illuminated, blinding them with a weird and eerie purple glow.

"Should it do that?" Harry asked and Clea shook her head. "Yeah, I thought so."

Harry might have been able to take out one of those creatures but three more were on the way. The good news was that he was close to finding out where they were coming from and close to closing the rift.

Good news and perhaps bad news as well, at least he thought so.

The girl whom Harry only caught glimpses of in the past disappeared into the night. He was sure that the fact that she stopped long enough to allow Harry and company see her, was not a coincidence.

A bright light went off, as Harry drew first blood in the attack. These creatures were different from the ones that he engaged before, even though they seemed similar on fire sight.

Illyana ripped into one of them with pleasure, and it's blood curdling scream was both satisfying and completely eerie.

* * *

Belasco waited for his moment but the party that he sent off did not return back yet. Energy signatures spiked all where he sat around Limbo. He tried to detect them but it was almost like he ran into a wall, constantly hitting it.

The demon sorcerer became more incensed, he didn't like dealing with a mystery, especially when several of his fellow demons didn't return.

"See if the party returned from the front gate," he growled, his patience short. He had only sent them a short way away, to follow up on the sighting of the Sorceress Supreme. It went without saying that she would lead him to the two children.

"Yes….yes….my master."

Belasco once again was enraged by his inability to find these two children. They were just that, children. And if his minions had failed, then they would suffer the most severe consequences. He would not kill them, for that would not serve his purpose.

It would be a lot better and far more amusing to make them wish that they did kill him. Yes, that would be the ticket, Belasco's lips curled into a devious sneer and an even more devious grin. His power flowed and ebbed through his eyes.

Power that he felt would be strengthened the moment that he had his pawns back underneath his control.

There was Riddle, hovering over his shoulder now like an ever present and quite annoying, bat.

"It's been weeks, and they still elude you," Riddle told Belasco, and the Demon Lord's response contained thinly veiled disdain.

"Do you have anything better to do with your time?" Belasco asked and Riddle took a step back.

"I will give you something valuable, because it seems like you're ignorant enough of what's going on in your own kingdom yourself," Riddle said in a low, taunting voice. "You're losing control…..something else is manipulating the comings and goings of Limbo."

"I'm in control!" Belasco bellowed, reaching forward in an attempt to strangle Riddle, but his hands passed through him.

"Well, you showed me," Riddle said backing off. "Am I really worth that much to you?"

"You made a deal, and you broke it, remember."

"I fooled a demon, and he can't handle the fact that a simple human managed to find a loophole in his little deal," Riddle whispered, enjoying grinding the knife a little further in Belasco's back. "But you know…..I'm much more than a human….."

"You would have died before you reached Hogwarts if it wasn't for my interjection," Belasco hissed angrily.

Riddle did not say anything; for he knew Belasco was correct on that assessment and that burned him up inside.

"I'd keep your friends close, your enemies closer, and family closest of all," Riddle said, he had no use for two out of those three.

Belasco waved off Riddle's words. The lookout that he sent out, should be returning back any second now.

The gates broke open, and the battered body of guard flew to the ground. Belasco looked at him, with disdain.

"Weakness, pure weakness," Belasco whispered as he leaned down to face his minion.

"Breach, Phantoms….Phantoms….Phantoms," the demon groaned before the lights went out in his eyes.

Belasco frowned, what was he blathering on about? Phantoms, this was a bunch of nonsense and he didn't understand a word of it. The lights were on and no one was home.

"I saw them."

Belasco turned to the figure standing in the shadows. His attention was on her fully, a rare moment where he really was actually paying attention to her. For the first time, ever, he paid attention to her.

"You saw….."

"Creatures, hideous creatures," she informed him, and Belasco stared at them. "There is a breech, I managed to close one but there are several."

"Several," Belasco whispered, he hated the fact that his minions were taken out by these creatures.

"They won't breach the palace, they stopped outside of the barriers," she told him and Belasco was not at ease.

If these creatures attacked his property, there was a chance that they would be dragged off into the night and they would never be recovered, ever. Belasco's blood boiled at the thought of that, something else grabbing onto what was rightly his.

"You didn't see them, did you, child?"

"No, I didn't," she said, without any emotion present in her voice.

Belasco gave her a surveying look, as if he tried to determine whether or not she tried to deceive him. When he detected none, he nodded.

He turned his back on her and walked off to contemplate his options.

'_The most interaction I've gotten him since that witch arrived,' _the woman thought. It was a shame that strumpet did not get eaten by one of the Phantoms, whatever they were.

Her father had tunnel vision, which was fine by her. She had her own agenda.

Of course, this Riddle did as well, and she would need to find to dispose of him. The best case scenario was the person who had the power to destroy him would finish the job.

* * *

Clea just barely caught her breath after dispatching of the latest army of creatures. How Harry was able to maintain his stride, that was something that she couldn't really figure out.

"Are you with me still?" Harry asked both girls.

"Yes," Illyana replied stiffly. "I think we're getting close to finding the gateway."

Harry saw that two, the energies became more mind numbing the closer that he got the edge. He nearly felt himself collapse to one knee. It was through strength, determination, and a fair amount of stubbornness that he didn't collapse through pure magical exhaustion. Most would have faded soon after.

The glowing vortex of purple light nearly blinded Harry as he approached the gate. He was driven breathless by what he saw.

It was a hideous hunchback creature, with protruding fangs, and long toes. It looked like its skin suffered some kind of disease and there were demons lying at its feet. They were withered and weak.

"Belasco's chosen, they aren't having such a good time of it," Clea said as she could see the energy. "It's resistant to magic….in fact it feeds off of it."

"Yes, but the ground beneath it is not resistant to magic," Harry reminded her. With that, he pushed his fist into the air and slammed down onto the ground. The jagged rocks protruded up into the ground and caught the creature hard.

The creature gave a mighty bellow and it charged Harry. Harry could see the energy vortex in front of him. Closing his eyes, he didn't move. Any attack would just strengthen the creature and having something this strong would not be a favorable outcome.

WHOOSH!

The creature was brought into the portal and its blood curdling shrieks could be heard across the land. Harry watched, he was not too broken up.

He did see a flicker of horror in the eyes of this monster, so wherever they were going would be a bad place to go for sure.

"Look," Illyana said, pointing, seeing a pedestal in the pulsing light.

It was carved with a rune stone but said rune stone was cracked. The crack deepened the more that magic energy withered through it. Harry winced, he knew for a fact that cracked rune stones lead to more than enough problems.

Ambling forward, Harry touched his hands on the rune stone, and it started to rumble underneath his hand. Holding it firmly, he took a deep breath and sighed.

Then there was nothing other than blissful silence. The green eyes of the young man flashed as he could feel the power go through him.

Something screamed out for help but it was just a front, a trick. Harry had a sixth sense of a genuine scream of help and a fake scream. He just wished he had that when he had been tricked into Limbo by the imitation of his mother.

"The gateway is sealed," Harry said, as he looked up, seeing his burned hands. They slowly healed themselves over. It was a painful healing process as well.

The gateway might have been sealed but another creature went through. Illyana frowned, looking at it. "Is this one resistant to magic?"

Clea scanned but Harry answered. "No."

"Good," Illyana said, she wanted to skewer this creature. It might be good for her, better than therapy was come to think about it. She rushed forward, sword in hand, and she gave a mighty swing.

The sword sliced into the creature, drawing a fair amount of disgusting green blood. She didn't care, she resumed the attack, the hunt.

"I'm wondering if we should get involved," Clea said icily and Harry smiled.

"Don't bother, unless she gets into trouble," Harry said, watching Illyana go to work, her eyes glowing with malice. If she got into trouble, he would jump in and take her down. But with the creatures….he was almost tempted to feel sorry for them.

If he was capable of feeling sorry for them, which he doubted. Harry found his empathy in short supply for creatures that he didn't like and were trying to kill him.

"And another….or there was another," Clea commented but that meant that there was a second gateway.

"Yes, there was another," Harry agreed, seeing Illyana get to work. She was covered in the drippings of whatever passed as blood in this creature.

Illyana stepped on one of the demon husks that had been taken out, swung her sword over her head, and slashed another enemy in the chest. Her eyes narrowed with fury and intensity.

"I think we got them all," Clea said, pulling Illyana back, and the wild look in her eyes slowly faded with a warning look from Harry.

"You better do another head count," Harry said, looking up and seeing another one of those winged monstrosities.

It appeared that one of the phantoms mated with some of the demons, and that was a hideously disgusting image that Harry wanted to rid from his mind as soon as humanly possible. Harry closed his eyes, humming underneath his breath.

With one swift shot, he fired, nailing the creature out of the air.

Another gateway, Harry saw the cracked rune stone. His hands were nearly healed completely from the last one.

"I've got this one, master," Illyana said, rushing forward and placing her hands on the edge of the stone and she felt the pain flow through her, but it was all about being in service to her master.

* * *

The battle in Limbo was reaching its fever pitch and Harry stood in front of the creature.

"You are no match for me."

Harry smiled a wicked smile. "We'll see about that."

The two of them clashed and it was short but ugly. Kind of like some of the creatures that Harry fought this morning. His breath was driven out of his body, as he went back and forth with the creature.

Clea and Illyana watched the battle, mouths hanging wide open and aghast. There was only one word that could potentially describe what they were thinking.

"Damn."

Clea said this word and she looked at Harry, as he nailed the creature. Its tendons were completely destroyed first, then the skeleton of its body was reduced to dust. His energy morphed into Harry, who got a slight power up.

"Well that was refreshing," Harry said, backing off and smiling, looking down at the creature.

"Maybe, but….."

"Another rune stone, I'll take this one," Clea said, Harry was completely healed, Illyana was halfway so from when she did her deed. Clea was the only one not to have the pleasure of having her hands burned halfway off of her bones and then painfully healed back.

Clea saw the crack, it seemed to be deeper than the other ones. Harry and Illyana blasted the phantoms who were coming through back to where they came from.

The Sorceress Supreme slammed her hands on the pedestal with the rune stone and power flowed throughout it. She managed to heal it and the divide lowered, with the Phantoms being sucked to where they came from.

Harry blasted them, giving them a nice little nudge on their way back just to make sure that they knew the folly of staying away.

"Well, that was pleasant," Illyana said, holding herself up against her master for leverage.

"No closer to finding out where this power source is that's causing all of…"

The ground beneath them was getting weaker and before any of them could perform a spell to stop it from cracking, it gave way.

Harry slid down the set of rocks, going ass over tea kettle as he landed at the bottom of the slide.

Illyana and Clea dropped elsewhere, and there was a lot of rubble to shift through where they were.

'_Harry, are you….'_

'_I'm on the other side, I'll try to get through but…..I saw something,' _Harry thought, seeing a figure make her way carefully around the edge of the tunnel.

Harry followed an interesting trail; there was a combination of rocks, both red and some green. These rocks glowed with a mysterious energy that Harry didn't think that he ever saw before in his life but he was intrigued by them.

'_Okay, just a little bit closer, and I'll find out where I'm going,' _Harry thought. Down these tunnels, there were no creatures, at least no visible creatures. But Harry suspected that he would have to head down the tunnel and find out things for himself.

The dripping of water was oddly unsettling but at the same time, kind of relaxing.

Harry Potter didn't see many horror movies, actually he never saw any horror movies. One could argue that given all he experienced in his life, if he would have found the content to be fairly lacking. A loud drip-drip-drip could be heard.

Harry paused, staring forward down the tunnel.

He hated suspense, therefore he rushed forward. The moment that he reached the edge of the tunnel, something slashed at him.

Harry dodged the slash. It was a jagged knife of some sort. There already had been blood on the knife.

Another swipe of the knife but Harry conjured a shield to block it and to knock her attacks back.

She staggered, giving a whimpering grimace. The knife clattered down to the ground, and Harry grabbed her around the arm, twisting it back around her back, and made her face him.

"Who are you?"

There was no answer, rather she backed Harry against the wall. She delivered a sweeping palm blow, and caused jagged fragments of rock to go flying.

Whoever she was, she was pretty good at defending herself. As much as he could respect that, Harry was not about to take one attack lying down.

Without another thought, Harry Potter gave chase down the tunnel, he was going to find this woman and make her answer for attacking him.

The hunt was on.

* * *

"He's over on the other side, we should trust that he's fine," Illyana replied to Clea in a calm voice. "There's nothing else down here."

"All of the rifts must have opened above," Clea said, as she tried to push open the entrance. Even with magic, the rocks on the edge of the cave wouldn't budge. "We're sealed in…"

"Then we're going to have to find another way out," Illyana suggested as she heard something in the tunnels.

She made her way down there, whatever was here, it was down there.

"Maybe it's haunted," Clea suggested and Illyana gave a burning look at the woman for bringing up such a triviality. "I know….that's the least of our problems down here."

Harry had certainly seen something and Clea knew better than to interrupt her master when he was on a mission.

"One of Belasco's secret chambers is down here, I'm not sure where there," Illyana said, standing alert. It did go without saying that if one of Belasco's secret chambers were done here, then some of his minions could be guarding it.

It could be a perfect opportunity to gain information and resources, something that Illyana would agree was a good thing. Also revenge, revenge was first and foremost on her mind.

"Harry's not here…..so, I feel like I should tell you that you need to stay focused," Clea told Illyana and Illyana turned, glaring daggers at the woman.

And she ignored her suggestion, for she didn't really have any kind of pull over her. Illyana could see the markings of Belasco down on the gate.

"No guards, he really is secure that no one will find this down here," Illyana said and Clea grabbed her by the shoulder firmly. The Russian girl turned around, giving her a death glare.

"Or he wants us to find this down here?"

Illyana managed to see some sense in those words. Those doors could portal her straight into Belasco's waiting arms.

Then again, it would be the perfect opportunity for revenge of she found a way to get herself to him.

The ground above them rocked and Clea looked up nervously. If it caved in when they were down here, magic or not, it was going to crush them to death.

Clea resisted the temptation to reach out to Harry, knowing that if she interrupted him, the punishment would result in all pleasure for him and very little for her.

"Look at this," Illyana said, picking up one of the red stones. At first she thought that this was one of Belasco's little toys but the more she studied, the more she saw that it was something else entirely.

Without another thought, she pocketed the stone, it could be useful to study later. Then she cracked open the vault.

It was not a trap, thankfully. There were books and various other materials like rare animal parts used in rituals that could be of use to them and more importantly inconvenient Belasco. So Clea and Illyana decided to collect the items that they could.

"I think I might have found the way out."

* * *

Harry could sense his prey close by. It was female which made this all that better. If it was a male, Harry would be inclined to kill it without any hesitation.

But since it was female, Harry had plans for her. The young wizard took half of a step forward.

She attacked him once again. This just proved once again that the female of the species was more deadly than the male on some instances.

Harry spun her around and slammed hard against the wall with a solid impact. He held her against the wall, but she ran up the wall to break his grip. She landed her feet and a foot was directed at Harry's face.

Her kick was blocked and Harry dodged underneath a second kick. He dodged the next couple of kicks and Harry backed off. He lifted his hands and almost had to applaud her, almost.

"Very good," Harry told her and she tried to attack him once more. "We can do this all night or you can just…"

Harry grabbed her arms and twisted them behind her back. He could have restrained her with magic but he found that a tad too impersonal. This was showing his dominance even more.

The female was forced down to her knees before Harry and she struggled but she could not get out of this position.

Harry pulled her back up and then pushed her back into the ground, holding her arms down.

"I think that I won," Harry commented, her hold falling down. The short shoulder length black hair was the first thing that he saw, followed by the devious blue eyes, and the lovely set of pink lips. She breathed in and out heavily.

She was allowed up and her robes fell to the ground to reveal a tattered black undersuit. It had been torn but still maintained modestly. There was a sense that there was a lot more to it but it had been lost over time. Her DD-Cup breasts strained against the fabric. She had the perfect hour glass figure, with shapely hips, long legs, and a flat tummy. She turned slightly and Harry got a hint of her nice ass as well. She was the womanly package.

"Very good, you beat me…..you're not one of them, the Phantoms," she said. "They want to kill me….half of them….because my father helped put them there….before he went mad and was put there himself. And I got thrown in just for my association, those bastards didn't care…..they wanted to make sure his bloodline didn't live on."

"Interesting," Harry said and he focused his gaze on her. "Who are you?"

"My name is Faora," she told him, she was trapped in his green eyes for mere moments. "I'm not in the Phantom Zone anymore?"

"Well…..I don't think you are," Harry told her and Faora looked at him. "What is the Phantom Zone?"

Faora sighed. "That's a long story."

He transfigured the rocks into some comfortable looking chairs and offered her a seat. "Believe me, I got plenty of time."

**To Be Continued on 7/30/2014.**

* * *

**Faora: (Played By Antje Traue) **_Needs no introduction really, but I'll give a brief one. Kryptonian, rather devious and brilliant as she is beautiful, a dangerous young lady. Connected to General "Makes Other Men Kneel Before Him." Trained on various combat arts, hates most men. But Harry's special abilities are such that kind of overrides that and besides, Harry's not most men is he?_


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter stood before an extremely intelligent and powerful woman. All of those were amazing attributes but Harry wished to find out information and knowledge. Knowledge was in fact power and he needed to know what this Phantom Zone dimension was.

Faora started to explain it to him. "The Phantom Zone….is somewhat of an oddity in the universe. Technically speaking, it has to exist somewhere to exist, if you really think about it but it doesn't conform to the conventional laws of science. It's nowhere and everywhere at the same time. It is a place that doesn't exist on any plane and a location where some of the most hardened criminals in the twenty eight known galaxies are sent. Some get consumed, others are twisted."

"That would explain the Phantoms that I saw," Harry said and she nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, that would," she agreed with him. "They are the echoes of some hardened convicts…..but there have been others who have been sent to the Phantom Zone, because those in charge of the government would rather not deal with them. It's just a method of sweeping their worst problems underneath the rug."

They made their way closer through the tunnels and Faora continued to speak with him. "I come from a planet known as Krypton or I did. Not any longer, for I was banished into the Phantom Zone, due to who my father was. He started with the best intentions but power settled in, and it was followed by greed. You do realize that is a dangerous combination."

"Only if you do not allow yourself to get swept into them and get an overinflated sense of your own accomplishments," Harry said and Faora stared at him.

"He did, and that's just beyond his own sick desire to have other men knee before him….I was named after his deceased wife…..but he would have preferred a son I think. He came from a long line of military officers on Krypton. Ruthless, their name is spoken in hushed tones throughout the universe."

Before Harry could ask what his name was, he heard a rumbling sound that distracted from such inquiries.

"This dimension it's…"

"It is a demonic realm where time does not pass as it should, moments in the real world could account of years in here, and even then the math might not be consistent," Harry said, staring forward. He could see that Faora was captivated.

"Someone attempted to control the barriers in this dimension," she whispered in a hushed voice and Harry turned towards her. "But it caused them to bleed into the Phantom Zone, it opened a rift where I was able to escape and better to be in here and then in here."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Trust me, I'm sure," Faora said, walking down the beaten path. "But I figure that I'm not the only one who escaped through the portal."

"No, we're dealing with one crisis after another, I got separated from the other two that I'm within," Harry said and he shifted the rocks to allow them passage. "After you."

Faora nodded, she figured that he allowed her to go because he wanted to keep his eyes on her and not have her behind her. That was something she was perfectly fine with.

She could see that they were in another area of the underground but they were getting close to seeing the light.

"Wow," she whispered in an excited voice.

"I'd have to concur with that, wow indeed," Harry told her, steering her so he could go up there right now. He would have to meet with Clea and Illyana before too long.

He sensed that he was not done with the rifts that opening and sure enough while he hated when he was right, he was certainly correct.

"So, where are we?" Faora asked him and Harry gave her a cross look, telling her to be still and silent.

Faora's mouth closed shut for a few seconds and breath went through her body as she peered forward. Something was happening, she could sense it, she could feel it in fact.

Another one of the Phantom Zone creatures charged them and Harry motioned her to get behind him.

"If it smells blood, it's likely to go after you," Harry said, he sensed the few crazed thoughts coming from it and it was terrifying. They were few but he could pick up a few primitive thoughts from the creature and it looked like that it longed for Kryptonian flesh.

Harry was not going to allow it to dig in that easily. He raised his hands that had glowing daggers in them and with an overarching throw, he hurled them at the creature.

BOOM!

The creature was blinded and that allowed Harry to rush forward and engage the creature in battle.

Faora watched with widened eyes and a half open mouth. The fact that a person would fight such a hideous monster said something. The fact that he fought such a monster and the monster actually backed off, that said even more.

The Kryptonian female watched, eagerness swimming through her eyes. Her heart beat faster against her chest as she watched Harry move in. He moved with such efficiency and ruthlessness that it was getting her hot and bothered.

That was power, there was no two ways about it. That was power and she wanted to see what he was capable of right now.

The wizard rushed forward and slammed both of his hands into the chest of the creature, causing it to slide back once again.

Faora could see another one walk in, hideous, but it left its back open for an attack. She still had the knife that she used to defend herself. It once belonged to her father and it served itself well.

Rushing forward, Faora slammed the knife into the back of the creature, mortally wounding it. The thrill of the hunt got her worked up and she stabbed another one. They would kill her but not if she killed them first.

"Looks like we're going to meet halfway," Harry told the woman, as he sent two more wraiths hurling through the rift and placed his hands down on the cracked rune stone.

Once again, pain visited him as every nerve ending seemed like it was on fire but Harry closed the gateway, with great agony.

He returned to finish off the creature like he had not been wounded at all.

* * *

Illyana could not help but take a closer look at the interesting energies that emitted from the red rocks that she picked up. She didn't have too many inhibitions with what she was but she wanted to take Clea right now just because.

"There's some kind of energy around those rocks," Clea told Illyana and the blonde nodded in response. "It's absorbed the magic in the air around here, thus making them far more potent than they should have been."

Illyana thought about discarding the rock but she thought that it could be a completely useful tool. She used the meditation exercises that she learned to keep her inhibitions at bay. Her heart hammered across her chest intently and the blonde swept her feet against the ground.

"We're going closer," she whispered, she felt her throat getting dryer from the thoughts of what could be done form her.

Clea smiled, she was right, this was the way out. But would it be the way to our freedom or a way to more torment and to be imprisoned by a greater enemy?

'_Just to let you know is that I made it out fine…..and we're on our way out,' _Harry thought to Clea and Illyana.

Illyana was never one to miss a trick so she asked the obvious question. _'What do you mean, we?'_

'_You picked up another one, didn't you?' _Clea thought and there seemed to be no question about this in her mind.

'_Well in a sense yes, you should be able to find an exit about four feet ahead and twelve feet above you, good luck,' _Harry told them.

Illyana sensed the same thing as well. There was a latch that was hanging beneath them and the woman's hands shook a little bit. Clea placed her hand on the girl's shoulder and calmed her motions.

Illyana wished to go first to meet her master. She made her way up the rickety looking ladder, taking each step carefully. Sure enough, she saw the light. As if her master would steer her wrong anyway.

"I'm right behind you."

Illyana sensed more powerful energies as she was on her way up and she pulled herself up around. They were in the middle of another field that was scattered with more of the mysterious glowing red rocks.

She needed all of her wits about her, and she saw the busted door of what looked to be from some kind of vessel. How did it end here, she didn't know?

"I never seen anything like that in my life," Clea whispered, her awe hitting a fever pitch and she placed her hand on it, running her hand over it. It was smooth and cool to her touch. The material took a beating it seemed but it almost seemed like it was healing each other.

"Look," Illyana said, pointing out the busted crystal array that was ahead of them. There were phantoms that swarmed around it, buzzing like angry, ill-tempered bees.

Illyana and Clea took a few more steps forward, and stopped at the edge of it. One of the wraiths spotted them, so they prepared to defend themselves by any means necessary.

Claws stretched out, and they were the type that could tear through any kind of metal. Illyana erected a shield, blocking the claws from cutting into her.

"Is that all you have?" Illyana asked, her rage flowing through her body because she had not been able to fulfill her lust. Therefore hormonal lust found itself placed by blood lust.

Clea did the math in her head. Fifteen Phantom Zone wraiths against one hot tempered girl with demonic abilities and who was angry that she had not had sex in at least eight hours. The answer to what happened to them.

Was it possible for a soulless wraith to scream like a terrified little girl? Clea wasn't really sure but she was about to put that fact to the test. She saw the wraiths go away, and Clea watched. Her voice was calm.

"Do you feel better?"

"Yes," Illyana said and she added it. "For now."

The creatures who were meant to spark fear in the hearts of young females and to be fair young males were ripped apart. They spilled blood even, even if said blood was a sickening black tar that stuck to the ground.

"Well, that's….good, but I think that we'll be better once we find Harry."

Illyana didn't look her straight in the eyes but she nodded. That was for sure. For now, she leaned forward, locking her eyes onto the mysterious crystal array. Clea had her focus on it and they both came to the same conclusion at about the same time.

"This is the power source that we discovered earlier, that's causing the shifts, between Limbo and this other Dimension," Clea commented and she tried to pick up the power source and move it.

Illyana waited for it, she had a feeling that this would about as well as one would expect, which would mean not at all.

Up in the air went Clea and she was smashed down onto the ground by her attacker. She landed hard and grimaced, thankfully nothing important was busted, at least as far as she knew.

"I should have seen that one coming."

Wordlessly, Illyana reached up and she grabbed Clea, pulling her up to a standing position.

"Yes, you should have," Illyana said but she said no further than that. "He's ahead, right across this field…but what about the crystal….."

The ground cracked and Clea reached for Illyana but it was too late. The Russian blonde fell down to the ground. The rest of the ground was cracking as well but Clea managed to hold it together this time. She breathed heavily, sweat rolling down her face.

"Illyana are you okay?" Clea managed.

"Fine….I think I can find my way up now, just…..don't worry about me….the crystals are still in tact," Illyana said and this was a shocking surprise as well.

The crystals getting buried further under the ground was not a welcoming thought. Limbo could get ripped in half and more of those creatures poured in, giving those crazed primal roars that announced their arrivals.

"Go for our master, I'll meet you when I find the exit…he might be the only one to stop the crystals from opening these portals."

Clea protested but slowly came to the realization she had no choice. Grudgingly and very reluctantly, she left Illyana, even though she knew that she'd catch hell for it later.

* * *

Faora and Harry felt the afterglow of what was an intense battle. The demons and the phantoms vanished. It was really hard to tell where one stopped and when one came back obviously, for obvious reasons. Never the less though, Harry looked at them.

"You're still ready to go after all that?" Faora asked, realizing how that sounded.

"Believe me, you'll find out that I'm always ready to go," Harry said, she barely had any material on her at all. In fact, the tattered top half of her outfit hung loosely around her breasts. It seemed like that a strong wind would render her completely topless. Not that was a bad thing, per say. "And it's a crystal array….it looks to be hooked to a hard drive of some sort, that's causing it….."

"Someone must have tried to escape the planet when it exploded, but one of the Phantom Zone constructs hit their ship on the way out, causing a chain reaction…..but that doesn't explain how it…well then again, that's just time, isn't it?" Faora asked and Harry smiled, looking at her soft juicy lips, imagining all of the things that he could do to her. She winced as she moved, still sore from the impact. His gaze lingered upon her, and she decided to explain what was wrong with her. "My shoulder….and I thought that basic training was hard."

Faora could see Harry standing there and she really wished that he did not give her that smoldering smile. He stepped forward and placed his hand on her shoulder. Magical energy glowed through his hand and went through Faora's shoulder.

Could he have healed her without touching her? Actually he could have well but he just thought that this was a simple bit more intimate. The woman looked at him with a smile.

"My hero," she commented dryly but there was a smirk on her face nevertheless and Harry stared back at her.

"Well don't praise me yet, there's still a lot of work to do," Harry said but he rubbed her shoulder a tiny bit, to make sure that everything was healed. "So, does that feel better?"

"Yes, it feels great," Faora whispered. If she didn't know better, those glowing red rocks were making her rather delirious and sex crazed. Actually she was very sex crazed, her heart thumped across her chest and she was trying to hold her back from jumping Harry right here and now.

What in the hell was wrong with her?

"Are you sure?"

"Mmm, hmmm," Faora said, as Harry continued to stroke her shoulder and she felt warmth across it. "You….."

She gave out a sound of disappointment as the contact ended. She looked him.

"You would have been killed if it wasn't for me."

Faora opened her mouth, she was about to protest but Harry shook his head. It was amazing how that one gesture caused her to freeze up in obedience.

"You would have been ripped to shreds….capable as you might have been, once they had sight of your blood, they would have…..taken you, and they wouldn't have enough left of you to be identified," Harry said, placing his hand on Faora's thigh. That area of her outfit was completely bare as well and Harry felt up the soft flesh on her leg, barely holding back a grin.

"Yes," Faora whispered, as she tried not to succumb to him. A strong powerful woman would not succumb to the touch of man but that was a theory that was slowly but surely being regulated the more that she stood here.

The touch of this man on the other hand, she tried to resist the temptation to look into her eyes.

'_Don't look in his eyes, don't look in his eyes, don't look in his eyes,' _the Kryptonian mentally chanted and her head shook as she looked up, succumbing to temptation.

She looked into his eyes and Harry stepped back from her. These words caused her to feel a chill down her spine, coupled with a tingle down her leg.

"You're in my debt."

Faora understood that if there was one law in the universe that was a constant, that was a woman being in a debt of a man was rarely a place that anyone envied. She shuddered at the thought of what he could do to her.

"And I make sure anyone who was in debt, pays with interest."

Harry waved his hand and the outfit burned off her body right before his very eyes. It exposed Faora in all of her flesh. Tantalizing as that flesh would in fact be, in fact, it caused Harry to smile.

Her dark hair alluringly framed her face and she had a full set of breasts with perky dark nipples. They looked to be DD-Cup size and Harry could not wait to squeeze them. Her flat stomach was toned with muscles, evident of her training. Her hips were fairly shapely and she had a delicious ass, Harry saw that much as he allowed her to walk before him. She had a strip of black hair down her sex for a landing strip, and long legs that were toned but also sexual, feminine.

Harry put up barriers, indicating that no one would interrupt them and she wouldn't escape until he settled their debt. And he was intending on settling one hundred percent of the way.

"Don't worry, you'll enjoy this, but it might hurt at first."

Faora realized that he was going to take her as the rite of conquest but despite the fact that her body should protest this, her center heated up in pleasure more. She begged for him, she longed for him to take her.

The moan was a further invitation as his hands grabbed her wrists and firmly brought her to her knees before him.

* * *

Faora was right, she did enjoy that, after he put her through the paces. There seemed to be nothing better that she ever experienced before and ever experienced again. Once she got her bearings in order, she would want to request more.

Clea appeared next to Harry the second that the barriers dropped. Harry, his clothes appearing back on him, turned towards here.

"Where is Illyana?" Harry demanded and Clea half opened her mouth.

"Forgive me master, the ground collapsed because of the crystals, and….she is below in one of the caves."

"Faora, get dressed," Harry said and she managed to get up, a bit stunned from Harry working her over. Clea watched for her master's nervously. "We'll find her before I decide on punishments."

"Yes," Clea agreed, knowing that any punishment might mean all pleasure for him and only little for her. If any at all.

* * *

Illyana thought that it would be a lot easier to get out of the cave then it was. The good news was that nothing attacked her while she was in the cave. So she thought that she should appreciate that.

The bad news was that the way out that she thought was here was blocked.

The weird news on the other hand, and this really caused her to take pause, was there was another chunk of the material like they found above, incased in a rock. Illyana blinked, looking at it. She could hardly believe it but it was there.

Something familiar walked up from behind her and distracted her from her findings. It caused fire to burn through her belly and anger to flicker through her eyes. All kinds of bad repressed memories returned to her.

"Hello, Illyana, I know that you'd come back to me."

Illyana looked at him, he was standing there. She had grown to hate pretty much everything that this man stood before, but to call him a man would be pushing things. To call him a monster would be an insult to all monsters anywhere. None were as foul and repugnant as this thing and to call him a thing would also be an insult to all hideous things everywhere.

"Why so angry, do you not forget the wonderful times we've shared together? Although I don't think that we've barely scratched the surface now, have we?"

Belasco's words dripped with the vilest of venom and Illyana could feel sickened as the bile crawled up, threatening to spew from out of her mouth. Somehow, she managed to keep herself in check. Difficult yes, but taking a calm breath managed to prevent the blonde Russian from doing anything irrational. Anything that would cause her master's plans to be thrown out of whack.

She hated everything this monster stood for and he stood for a lot of things that sickened her.

"Do not fret, my child….."

Angrily, Illyana slashed her sword at him and this caused him to back off for a second. He was not expecting that attack.

He was expecting something that might glare at him, but in the end, she would submissively comply with his efforts and he would take her all of the way.

"He's gotten to…."

Once again, Illyana attacked him with fury. The best time to attack any enemy was when they were in the middle of a monologue. Her second attack was a bit more wild and unchained, motivated by rage more than anything. Had it connected, that would have been the end of Belasco! He vanished into the night as soon as he appeared.

The woman gave a violent scream, rage flooding through her eyes. That monster slipped away from her once again. Revenge would have to wait until another time, until another day. She was so close to grabbing him.

He got inside her head but he didn't expect her to fight back like this. So Illyana would have to be fifty-fifty on how much of a success this was. That being said, without Belasco's rotting corpse lying at her feet at a token of her victory, she would have been inclined to say that this one was an abject failure.

She clutched her fist tighter around her Soul Sword and she heard something. It was a slight crack. The crack got more prominent and started to hiss.

There were two possibilities that swam in her mind, neither of them would be considered to be all that favorable.

The first possibility, grim as that would have been, was that the crystals were becoming completely unstable. The latest fall could have damaged them. While they seemed fine, she couldn't be completely for sure.

The second possibility was that Belasco managed to trap her somewhere and made her think that she had the damage.

There was something on the other side of those rocks. She could have sworn that the way through there was sealed and maybe it was. But there was something there trying to force its way through.

Illyana raised her hand but stopped. She held herself back, not thinking that it would be a good idea if she started to randomly tap on rocks.

Perhaps she didn't need to as the rock started to crack, slowly. There was a bit of light that emerged from the other side of the rocks. The blonde corked her wrist back and thought about blasting it.

The crystals and the fact that this nearly caved in on her when she fell in the first place prevented her from introducing any more unstable magic into the situation. Too much unstable magic in one location lead to undesirable circumstances.

The cracking continued and it looked like Illyana had no choice, someone was about to breakthrough the rock whether she liked it or not. Illyana's mouth hung open and she yelled one thing out.

"WAIT!"

The person who was behind the stone wall shot out at her like a cork and a bat out of hell. Illyana was nearly knocked over by her attack and the wind was really knocked out of her.

She was about to give chase but a pair of strong arms grabbed her from behind, just seconds after she pulled herself up. She struggled but then she felt her master around her. There was Clea standing next to her, along with a woman that she didn't recognize. But she could sense her master's aura all over her, so she was his latest pet by the looks of things.

"Someone's down there….." Illyana said and Faora managed to see something glowing through the light.

"Do yellow sunrays normally come down here?"

"What significance would that have?" Harry asked and Faora smiled as she told him.

"Well, there have been theories that yellow sunrays give Kryptonian's special abilities beyond what they would have…..as I expected," Faora commented as she looked at the array. She placed her hands on it and began to speak underneath her breath. A few seconds later, the body gave a shudder. "There…..now no more will open."

The array remained silent and the power that was drawing off of it was shut down.

"That doesn't say anything from those that remain open now," Harry said but if his calculations were right, there should be only a half dozen more.

"We need to prevent something like this from ever happening again."

Illyana frowned at that before she added, firmly, arms crossed. "First we need to find out more about the person that knocked me down."

Harry paused and looked at her. It was one of those looks of burning passion and she was lit up by it. "First, we're going to talk about how you told Clea to leave you down here on your own."

"To be fair, I may have mortally wounded Belasco."

She said that like she was discussing the weather and Harry looked around for anything that could leave a trail. If he could pick up something, then he might be able to finish off the demon and his life would be a lot easier. At least that was the theory that he had.

Unfortunately, he cleared up his mess before teleporting back to his stronghold. Harry turned to Illyana, who waited anxiously for his assessment.

"Not enough apparently."

* * *

The blonde staggered, slightly disoriented from what happened. She tried to piece together the events of what happened to her recently, what appeared to be a matter of moments ago. Upon second thought, it appeared to be much longer.

She was on the ship off of the planet, just before it exploded. She learned how to pilot such a ship but when glowing planet pieces were flying around you, it was kind of hard to keep a clear head of where she was. That being said, the explosion didn't damage her ship but it was evident that said explosion of the planet's core did a wonderful job of knocking it completely off course.

Then, the last time the Kryptonian remembered hitting her ship before she woke up was a Phantom Zone ring, one of them kept in the Council basement no doubt, flying out and smacking onto the side of her ship. That on the other hand caused enough damage on her ship where it forced the stasis field to enact and put her in a deep sleep.

Did she got into the Phantom Zone? The Phantom Zone was endless and she wasn't sure if they even came close to exploring all of the areas. Really though it was just a disposal for some of the worst criminals in the universe. It swept them underneath the rug and put them there.

Where was here?

That was a question that she was not prepared to answer, due to the fact that there was insufficient knowledge. The moment she was able to free herself from the stasis chamber, she ran.

She felt the pull of yellow solar radiation which gave her a head start. But that adrenaline had worn off when there was no more yellow solar radiation to absorb from where she was now.

She stood at the edge of the field, dressed in elegant robes that had been tattered. Golden blonde curls stretched down past her back, along with a nice bracelet, with her family crest on it. The young lady's body was desirable, the perfect image of great genetics. She felt uneasy, as there were things around her that shouldn't be.

She picked up a large rock from the ground, hoping that it wasn't secretly a creature. Thankfully it wasn't, and it was relief, because it just might be able to be used as a weapon.

The blonde wasn't someone who would wilt underneath the pressure of terrors. In fact, she was made of some pretty strong and durable stuff.

Kara Zor-L of Krypton stood, being a eighteen nearly nineteen year old girl, she should be freaking out a little bit but the fact of the matter was she remained calm. Reminding herself because it would be likely within seconds of her freaking out where something would in fact get the drop on her.

"Come with me."

Kara stopped and stared, searching frantically for the source of this whisper, but there was nothing but an indistinct figure in the shadows. The blonde hovered, some residual energies still flowing through her but unless she found another area where yellow sunlight could pass, she was stuck.

"Who's there?" she demanded and the person in the shadows did not appear to be someone who had much patience.

"Come with me," she repeated and Kara folded her arms. "Do not be afraid, I can help you."

Kara regarded this news with some skepticism. She knew better not to trust someone blindly and her lips curled into a smile.

"Do not be alarmed."

Kara was becoming more alarmed by the minute. Perhaps it was different here but on Krypton, telling someone not to be alarmed was the perfect reason to become alarmed.

"Yeah, that's nice, but I'm not coming with you until I know who you are," Kara said, her heated temper boiling to the surface. If she had gifts from the yellow sun, her eyes might have been glowing but too much power faded after the initial burst of adrenaline.

"Very well, my name is Ananym, I am the future consort of the soon to be ruler of Limbo. And with that status, I grant you safe passage."

Kara frowned, her eyebrow raising, she wasn't going to blindly follow that. Those Phantoms could be deceiving.

"The offer is not indefinite, and it expires, and someone like you…well given that the demons have been kept away from appealing women, and my father is not aware of you….what chances do you think that you can take?"

"They…..wouldn't….." Kara said but she felt revolted.

"Honey, they're demons, there is absolutely nothing they wouldn't. Small children, animals, the elderly, all fair game to get their rocks off, especially after my father has been depriving them fresh meat to get them in line. But a sweet young thing like you….."

She was now behind Kara and slowly stroked her hair. The hood of the cloak was pulled over her head and Kara could not see what was underneath. Ananym leaned in, whispering in her air,

"You would be a rare treat, darling."

Kara stepped away, but the girl lowered her hand slowly.

"I grant you safe passage, and you do a favor for me," Ananym commented to her. She pulled her cloak hood down, to reveal the crimson red hair that went down her soft looking face. Ruby red lips were softened with a nice long lick and she was looking at Kara like she hit the jackpot. "Don't worry, it will be well worth your while….and if you wish for a way out of here, I can help you with that as well."

Kara frowned but she could hear some sinister wind nearby.

"The natives are restless."

"Fine, I'll come with you," Kara said, she didn't have any choice and it was better than the alternative. That being said, her gaze was full of warning.

"No need to be so hostile," Ananym said to her with a smile. "Although you didn't seem to be nearly as violent as the other one when he tamed her."

Kara wondered what she was talking about and was about to ask but she was grabbed firmly by the shoulder and shoved into a tunnel.

"It's my father, the soon to be ex-ruler of Limbo…..and it appears that he's bitten off more than he could chew."

They waited for the wounded Belasco to pass, who wiped out the guards for being in his way. Ananym was going to find a safe place where Kara could stay for a few minutes, then she would play the sympathetic daughter and gain more favor.

Favor that was necessary to stick the knife firmly in her father's spine.

**To Be Continued on August 6****th**** 2014. **

* * *

**Kara-Zor-L/Karen Starr/Ultrawoman(Played by Kate Upton):**

Really, do we need an introduction for her? The most famous breasts in comic books, okay fine, you get one. She's an Earth Two version of Supergirl. As for the young version, well we'll get to her much later on. If you thought that there was any chance of her or Kara showing up in one of my stories, then…..I better not complete that sentence before I say something that I regret.

**Ananym/Witchfire(Played By Alyson Hannigan). **

The daughter of the demon known as Belasco, so naturally she may have a few issues to be honest with you, and she might be a tad bit obsessed with Harry. But then again, a lot of females are, so shouldn't hold that against her really.


	6. Chapter 6

Had Harry been there just about two minutes earlier, he would have found out what he needed to find. As for right now, there was nothing there, not even a hint of anything. The green eyed wizard stared things down.

"I'm pretty sure that she was here just a moment ago," Faora said, she sensed something around the area.

"Well, it doesn't help us being sure, we need to know, without a doubt," Illyana said and Harry grabbed her shoulder firmly. This caused her to relax nicely and get her back into line, at least for the most part.

"Yes, we need to know for sure, but ripping each other apart won't solve anything."

Harry could see a trail of some sort, she most certainly moved out here at an immense speed. Almost as fast as a speeding bullet.

Then whatever powers she had, they faded the moment where she reached this spot. Then she met someone and the two of them disappeared off.

"Teleported," Harry whispered, he was afraid of that, he was really afraid of that. The green eyed wizard tried to follow it.

Clea was afraid of that as well. "Well if they teleported, then they would have done an amazing job of covering their trail, wouldn't they?"

"Yes, absolutely," Harry replied, he was kind of distracted by the fact that he could not follow the trail. That meant that someone used powerful magic to mask it, but that went without saying.

Powerful magic really was a problem, as it was someone who knew a lot about how to manipulate Limbo to their benefits. There was a couple of suspects but there was a few more that Harry didn't really think of now.

"Where do you think that they went?" Faora asked and Harry looked at her, he was really thinking about it.

Should there have been other parts of the ship nearby? He didn't know. He was trying to figure out where this person went and the ship was second nature for him, at least for now.

Tracking someone who could block an attempt to track them, that was a real pain to be honest. His green eyes screwed shut as he shook his head.

"I don't know," Harry admitted and that was an unfortunate thing for him to admit but it was very true.

He hated that he could not find where one person went and he could see something off in the distance. Illyana gave him a warning gaze.

"This could have been a trap on his part, you know."

"Yes, I'm aware."

Harry's voice was not necessarily cold but it did have a degree of warning not to tell him anything that he already didn't know. Illyana inclined her head, biting down on her lip in frustration.

"The trail goes cold here," Clea said, she felt insulted that someone slipped away from underneath her watch. Her ego took a direct hit from that.

"Maybe not."

Clea wanted to know what Harry could have meant by those words. Never the less, the green eyed wizard crossed his arms and his legs, levitating himself in mid-air. She could see what he was doing.

Faora was about to ask what he was doing but Clea shook her head. Leaning in, she whispered into the ear of the Kryptonian. "Do not disrupt this, it's a delicate process, and if you pull him out of it before he is ready well….."

"There will be no mercy on your soul," Illyana said as she could feel the energy flow through Harry.

"What is he doing?" Faora asked, she was feeling some really strange vibes off of him. Then again, that was extremely powerful dark magic.

"He's trying to trace the magic in the area to find the point where our guest blocked it," Clea said and Faora opened her mouth. "Trust me, it's difficult to do but Harry does have this connection to the magic in the area."

She left her personal commentary out of the matter, because she had serious doubts that this was even going to work. Shivers rolled down her spine.

Harry started with the part of the path that he did know and that he could see, feel, experience, and what have you. His emerald eyes flashed, opening as he could see the webs of magical energy surround him, like a demented spider trying to crawl around the area.

Harry followed the first most prominent thread and he could sense the spirit of a very high strung but at the same time, an extremely terrified female. He could hardly fault her, she was trapped in a place which was unfamiliar to her. Locking onto said frantic emotions gave Harry a slight headache that he tried to push to the back of his head.

The second strand belonged to someone that Harry thought that he should recognize, but focusing on her was becoming a laborious process. His hand shook as he locked onto the strand of magic.

Clea, Illyana, and Faora watched and the could see Harry's body shaking. It was absolutely terrifying the visual that they saw. Faora reached forward but the shield appeared around Harry, blocking her.

"I think that's for his own protection as much as ours, isn't it?" Faora asked and the two other women were hesitant to answer their questions.

It turned out that there was no need to really answer that question, for with a solid crack, Harry levitated up into the air and landed hard onto the ground.

"I'm back, don't worry, give me some room to breathe," Harry said and while his words were more strained than ever before. However, they still held a sense of urgency to them.

Illyana gripped Harry so hard by the arm that he nearly felt pain. But it jolted him into a state where he could answer their questions.

"Yes, I'm here, you could ease up," Harry said and Illyana pulled back, almost apologetic with what she did. "The name of the blonde….her name is Kara Zor-L."

He could see Faora's eyes flash for a second and his eyes fixed on hers, raising his eyebrow. Despite that moment where she looked agitated, she remained calm and collected. "The name rings a bell, yes."

Harry frowned, he thought that name might have done more than ring a bell but the fact was he shook his head.

"There was another person, wasn't there?" Illyana asked, she prepped herself with what he was going to tell her, even though she might not like that.

"Yes, there was, it was a bit faint though," Harry said but he figured that he would be able to tell her. "Ananym."

Illyana's voice dropped to a certain amount of chilliness and there was a rather crisp and cold. "I see."

Harry could tell that there was a lot of agitation regarding that particular person that Illyana felt and for the first time, he was almost intimidated.

"I take it she's not the best person to deal with," Faora said and Clea turned towards the Kryptonian, surveying her seriously.

"Given her father…..she does have some issues that might present a problem. And I'm sure that she's using this Kara girl as a pawn for her game, whatever it may be."

That was not improving anyone's mood but finding them was something that was key to their plans. Unfortunately while Harry was able to locate who their mystery female was and who was blocking him, that was about as far as he could get before the vision quest shut down.

* * *

Ananym returned from her father's palace, his latest setback put him in quite the foul mood. Perhaps she could twist this into her benefit, actually that would work rather well. Her father had his gaze pointed one way, with laser sharp obsession.

'_But I need to take care of this soon, because he could compromise everything,' _Ananym said as she prepared to check on her newest guest. _'My father only wishes to use him as a pawn and I can't have that happen. I won't let that happen.'_

The girl stood, her gaze forward, flickering on the fire that she created. She was trying to keep close tabs on him but he was a few steps ahead of her.

This should get his attention what she was doing. The redhead's calculating smile continued to deepen. With a little more motivation, her father would be displaced as the most powerful person in this realm and a more worthy individual would finally take his place there.

The redhead licked her lips, hunger dancing through her eyes as she thought about her lover coming there soon. Well he wasn't technically her lover yet but she anticipated his arrival sooner rather than later.

It was time to check on her guest for real this time.

She had to admit, she had come across a prime example of womanhood and came across her just in the nick of the time. Any of the savages in this realm that got their hands on her….well she shuddered to think what would have happened if they defiled her.

The mark that was placed upon Kara let them know whose protection she was under. If they incurred her wrath, well that would be on their heads. They had a better chance with Belasco now and the foul mood he was in could not be matched.

Never then less, Ananym walked over, seeing Kara sitting there. She wore a black top that stretched over her ample breasts now. Her blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail, and the tight black pants fit over her deliciously. She did have a warrior spirit within her that could be cultivated.

"So how are you coping?"

"I'll live,' Kara said, folding her arms. She wondered how long she would have to sit here and do nothing. The enchanted blade that Ananym gifted her was amazingly made. It had a jeweled blade that shined brightly in her face and the handle was made of a hard metal that looked like it could slice anything.

Kara could not show weakness. This place was worse than the Phantom Zone that she feared that she landed in.

It was slowly coming to her what happened, the destruction of Krypton, the fact that she would never come home ago. Kara's long and pained sigh escaped her body and the woman looked at her.

"I'll live," she repeated and Ananym smiled at her.

"I know you're made of something strong, or I would have left you to rot."

Kara smiled, she really felt thrilled by that statement, really inspired her with tons of confidence it did. Then again, she almost appreciated the woman's honesty. That was something that was rather slim on Krypton. Especially with the Council and their double dealing, without a shadow of a doubt. The blonde crossed her arms and smiled.

"Well, thanks for the vote of confidence."

"My vote of confidence means a lot," the redhead witch said, running her hand over the top of Kara's hair and she was caught off guard by the brazen gesture. "Trust me, there are people in here that are afraid of me."

'_Not as afraid as they should be, but that will change when I get him on my side,' _the redhead said, licking her lips.

"You're after someone, aren't you?"

"I told you I would explain and I shall," Ananym said, she almost found Kara's anticipation to be rather enlightening and kind of adorable to be honest. "There was a powerful young man who was brought to this realm some time ago. My father didn't see the potential of him beyond a pawn to lure an enemy of his out into the open. It goes without saying that my father doesn't take well to people reneging on any deals."

Kara smiled, knowing that Belasco was a demon, she figured that he wouldn't. Not too many powerful demons did.

"But, never the less, I saw to him, to make sure he grew strong during the worst of it, because I knew that he would grow to be something stronger," Ananym said. "But I had to make sure he grew that way, and that wasn't really easy, without letting my father know."

"You must have…"

"He's something special, don't get me wrong here," Ananym said, and she looked around. Her father's guards were close by but they wouldn't meddle in her affairs.

"I'm sure that he is," Kara said, she could actually hear emotion in her voice. Kara was certain that she actually did care about this person, in her own strange way.

"When I find him, I should be closer to getting my father off of the throne," Ananym said as she looked at Kara. "He's becoming more obsessed, and the straw that broke the camel's back with me was his child Russian bride that he brought here."

"What….."

"Oh, he seems to think that she has mystical energies that flow through her that he can harness to increase his power by corrupting her or some such magical nonsense," Ananym said, she spoke in a crisp and casual tone of voice.

"Does she?"

"Well I didn't really see anything in her," Ananym said. "Harry Potter…that's his name…..he has bright green eyes burning like emeralds that a female could get lost in. Messy black hair that you could run your fingers through and a chiseled physique that is almost sinful. He is rather gifted in areas and with the type of power he has locked in him, he can bring women to pleasures that they only dreamed of."

Kara could hear this rather vivid description and she would be lying if she didn't say that she was getting just a little bit wet at the thought of what he could do.

"I think in the end, where we came from, we all have one thing in common," Ananym said, switching tracks quickly. So fast in fact, that Kara's head almost spun around like a top. Or at least that's the sensation she felt.

"What's that?"

Kara wondered if she really wanted to know but never the less Ananym was only too happy to answer.

"We're survivors."

Kara breathed, that was a response that hit all too close to home. It was hard to lose a loved one but to lose an entire planet. She did have some good friends on Krypton. And she was just pulling herself together after the disappearance of Kandor.

That was a rough one for all of Krypton but Kara pulled herself together.

'_Survivor,' _Kara said with a smile and she could not wait to meet this Harry. If Ananym's build up was half as good, he sure would be something.

* * *

It was a fact that could not be disputed, when Harry Potter was hunting for females that he wished to bind to him, it was unwise to interfere with his work.

Illyana learned that, Clea figured that out before anyone else, and Faora….well it went without saying that she learned it quickly.

The Russian blonde was completely conflicted about Harry's intentions. She grinded her teeth at the thought of that witch being anywhere near her Harry. Then again, she did have her uses, as much as she grudgingly admitted it.

Decisions, decisions, what to do, that was the question. She shook her head, she would have to follow Harry regardless.

"Do, I have permission to talk?" Faora asked suddenly and despite the fact that Harry put her in her place, she exerted a great deal of independence.

Clea raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Yes, you may," Harry replied to her. "We're getting close to picking up the trail anyway."

"That's…good," Faora said, shaking her head. She said that because she had nothing really better to say.

"Yes, that's perfect, but we got to keep our head up," Harry said, hovering off of the ground.

The problem was he was too stubborn to admit when a situation was hopeless. That being said, he was pretty sure that this situation was the furthest thing from hopeless. All he had to do was stay with the course and find his two girls. Two more girls that he was intending to add to his collection because he felt their power. Then again, he could hardly think of an instance where he couldn't find a way to fit a girl in.

That being said, the Incubus was on the prowl for some fresh young meat to indulge in his sexual desires. Given the glimpses that he saw, they were fine female specimens that he could use to sate his desires.

"They're close alright, I can smell them," Harry smiled and he was crouched, ready to go. The power that he got a small taste of was intoxicating, as he moved his way forward.

Illyana looked forward, she could sense something in the distance as well. That witch was nearby and….well she could not help but feel anticipation with the fact that Harry could potentially put Belasco's spoiled daughter in her place. That would be great, amazing even. She felt completely wet about that.

Faora got excited as well, there was nothing like a good hunt but it was the prize at the end of the hunt that could be seen.

Harry was not going to rush in but he saw them in the distance. They were at a camp, nearby one at the edge of where they were standing. The green eyed wizard took half of a step forward and waited for the other shoe to drop or rather the trap to happen.

Sure enough, there was a large hunchback demon with one eye and a spiked club that showed up. He would not be winning any prizes for good looks any time soon. He dropped down, staring at Harry from where he stood.

"Well, it looks like I hit the jackpot," the demon grunted, as he stared down at Harry, Illyana, Faora, and Clea with a lear on his face.

"Really?" Harry asked as he smiled at the rather dim looking creature. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I'm sure about that, once I take you and the brat out, Belasco will reward me with a place of honor."

"If you don't realize that you're dispensable, you really are an idiot."

The creature gave a mighty bellow at being called such a thing, no matter how true it was. It swung it spiked club.

Harry looked merely bored at its unsophisticated attempt to attack.

'_You put a bounty on someone, and all of the idiots come out of the woodwork, I swear,' _Harry thought, watching as his club got stuck into the ground. It was an interesting mystic artifact, and one that he used for blunt force, instead of sweet sophistication. If that didn't tell people what they needed to know, Harry wasn't sure what would.

That being said, it was time to wrap this one up handily because otherwise it would be getting sad and kind of pathetic. Harry raised his hand and smashed the large creature in the face, toppling him down to the ground.

A loud thud could be heard as he fell down to the ground.

"Next," Harry commented in a bored voice, as the demon was taken out. It wouldn't really be missed.

"I don't think that any more are coming right now," Illyana said and Harry smiled before saying one thing.

"Pity," Harry replied crisply and curtly, before shaking his head and walking past the remains of the creature that brutishly attacked him. "Let's move on."

Harry stopped and was about ready to move but he could hear something else.

Clea sensed it too and shivers went down her arms, followed by some goosebumps all over her body.

"Phantoms?" Faora asked, shivering at the very thought of them. It was not a long shiver but the fact that she wasn't number one on their friendship list caused her great uneasy.

"Not Phantoms," Illyana said and there was a group of winged creatures with sharp teeth, and they dove down to the ground.

"Grab the Russian Witch and the chosen child, kill the rest."

"Sorry, don't want," Harry said, conjuring a magical spike to ram one of them right between the eyes. It went down suddenly, but there were more, a dozen.

"You do realize that Belasco's number one is only one, don't you?" Illyana asked, disdain in her eyes. She reared back her arm and slashed at the creatures. One exploded but another dodged the attack. She thrived on things like this. "I mean, none of you….."

"Don't you worry about that, we'll worry about that later," one of the demons hissed, his forked tongue flashing at her but that was the last thing that he did.

Faora slammed his head hard into the rock. She knew all of the pressure points to give the most amount of damage non-lethally and also the least amount of effort very lethally. The hideous vile creature dropped to the ground, blood spurting out of its mouth.

"That's why you don't turn your back on a fight," Faora said, dodging the next creature's attacks and it sailed into the air.

Harry sliced it to ribbons. It suffered a lot of pain on its way down, but no one shed any tears over its demise.

"Is there any more?" Faora asked, she loved the fact that these creatures just kept coming. It got her blood pumping for the thrill of the hunt.

"Well if any more come, I'm sure that you'll be ready for them," Illyana said but she could see them off the distance.

"I think there's a three way war for Limbo now," Harry said and Clea looked towards Harry, her mouth hanging open in abject surprise.

"You mean that….."

"I mean exactly what you think I mean," Harry told her and Clea could not believe it but it was true.

"Wow," she whispered with an intense glow in her eye and she had not thought about the daughter of Belasco pulling such a coup.

"She's playing a dangerous game," Faora said and that much was good without saying. Her eyes glowed in fierce determination.

"Yes, she is…"

"We're going to win that game, though," Harry said and there was no denying that, as determined as they were, he was as well.

* * *

"They're coming, soon, get ready," Ananym said as she prepared herself for a fight and looked at Kara. The blonde gripped the enchanted blade in her hand. "With any luck, we don't need to fight."

"What's the chances of that happening?"

The redhead daughter of the demon smiled. "Highly unlikely, you're learning the rules of Limbo extremely fast."

Ananym smiled, she could sense that Harry Potter was close. He was so close that she could taste him, she could feel him.

Mostly because his hand was on her wrist and seconds later, she was flipped down onto the ground.

"I don't know what game you're playing, and I don't care," Harry said, staring down at her.

"No, game I swear it," Ananym said and her palm glowed with some energy but Harry stared her down.

"Attack me, and you might live long enough to regret it," Harry said to her and Ananym took a step back, focusing on Harry.

Kara moved to attack but Faora jumped in, disarming the dagger from her.

"So, the daughter of Zor-El, we'll see if you inherited his fighting ability," Faora said, slamming Kara down onto the ground but Kara tucked her feet underneath Faora's stomach and flipped her onto her back.

She did a nip up, and hurled a couple of exploding balls down to the ground. It was made from materials she found, kind of a make shift crude device really, but damned if it didn't get the job done.

"Not really, I don't take after my father," Kara said, going for a kick but Faora dodged it and went behind Kara, grabbing her into a half nelson choke. Kara struggled as Faora applied pressure with the Kati-Hajime. "But you're just like your father, going behind someone's back and fighting them when there guard is down."

Harry looked at Ananym and she backed off, hands raised up defensively.

"You don't remember me, do you?"

Harry paused, seconds later he continued to stare her down. One phrase escaped his mouth. "I don't know, should I?"

"Well, you shouldn't really but at the same time you should…..then again, you were unconscious when the few times we met was," she said and Harry blasted through her shield. "You've grown strong, that will serve you well for my plans."

"Oh, your plans?" Harry asked, waving his hand and she was bound in several thick cords.

"Yeah, I imagined you doing this, but not quite like this," she breathed, trying to get her way out of the bindings. It was very dark magic. If she moved too much, she would be crushed to death.

Kara and Faora continued their rumble off into the distance but Harry's full attention was towards the female in front of him.

"What do you mean that I wasn't awake when I saw you?"

Ananym tried to escape and Harry closed in closer to her. She tried not to look into his eyes but she found herself drawn to them. Her heart hammered against her chest as he leaned into her.

"Well?" Harry asked her and Ananym shook her head.

"This isn't going as I intended," she whispered, trying to free herself.

"You think so, wouldn't you?" Harry asked her and he closed the distance between them. He could see that she could free herself if she angled herself.

Saving her the trouble, Harry let her go, making her drop to her knees in front of him. That was a gesture of who was in control.

He grabbed her head and pushed it up, forcing her to face him.

"Tell me the truth, what were you doing?"

"I healed you from the worst of it, when he decided to do his worst conditioning," Ananym said and Harry relaxed his grip a tiny bit, showing that he had a small bit of humanity in him. But he kept his grip tight enough to allow her to know who the boss was. "And my father….he was particularly determined to break you. Because of his obsession with Riddle, you'd think that he stood him up for a date."

Harry was not in the mood for any humorous quips and he could see Clea fighting some of the guards over his shoulder. She would be joining them really soon. He needed to keep track of Faora and Kara, because the two had disappeared into the distance after their fight.

"You thought…"

"I thought that we could work together, take care of my father, we can both agree that he doesn't serve the best interest of Limbo," Ananym breathed, his hand tightening against her throat and she squirmed.

"Well, that's an interesting perspective," Harry told her and she nodded.

Illyana appeared at the side of her master and stared down at Ananym. She had to say that having the daughter of her tormenter on her knees was an appealing sight.

"You," the daughter of the demon whispered, venom pouring form her voice.

"I trust neither of you ladies are going to have a problem, with each other?" Harry asked and he exerted his will over them.

Both shook their heads and Harry smiled.

"Of course not, master, I won't have a problem dealing with her," Illyana said, the implication strong.

"Naturally, Harry, I won't have a problem dealing with her," Ananym said, staring down the blonde and both of them locked eyes.

"I will go and retrieve the other two, and if the two of you kill each other before I return, I won't be pleased, at all."

Harry stopped and forced both of them down to their knees on the ground. They couldn't move from their position where they were.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem," Ananym said, excited about how she was dominated like that. It was a great omen for her future.

* * *

Faora and Kara were on the ground, with Kara managing to dig her nails into the side of Faora's face, ripping half of her clothes all. Not that half of Kara's clothes weren't torn off in the battle, and the two female Kryptonians were on top of each other.

A firm hand yanked Kara off of Faora, before she could dig her eye out with her fingernails. The blonde's fingers were coated with Faora's blood.

"I don't know what that is all about, but we have bigger problems than this," Harry said as he saw the scratches on Faora's face. Sighing, he healed them but it wasn't done in the painless way.

Faora rubbed the side of her face, as her clothes were repaired, along with Kara's.

"You must be Harry," Kara replied with a smile, trying to keep the mood light.

"Yes, I am," Harry said, staring at the beautiful blonde. "And I don't have to introduce you to Faora, because the two of you seem to be well acquainted."

He did the same with the cuts on Kara's forearm and the limp that she had as he did with Faora's face. Then the bruises on her neck were healed and she was good to go.

"Yes, we've met," Kara said, not trusting herself to say anything else.

Harry grabbed Kara firmly by her arm and Faora firmly by hers and the trio dropped down on the ground.

Faora returned to a stoic, expressionless manner. It was learned from her mother. That bitch was essentially dead on the inside anyway, so Faora had plenty of time to observe that. When her father was sent off….well the last thing Faora heard before getting shoved into the Phantom Zone right behind him was her mother offed herself.

"Okay, to your feet, both of you," Harry commanded, waving his hands, as his pet and his soon to be pet to their feet. "You're going to tell me what's going on and I want straight answers now."

Clea turned up, the guards having been taken care of. She was sure that she almost missed the show.

On second thought, maybe the fireworks were just beginning. This should prove to something that is eventful, she was to admit that much.

**To Be Continued in the Next Chapter on 8/13/2014.**


	7. Chapter 7

Harry had a lot of spirited women together, many of them who didn't get along with each other. That could pose a bit of a problem, but that being said, they were united under one common goal. The destruction of Belasco's empire and the simple taking down of the man himself.

Harry sighed, he could most certainly work with this. He saw Kara, Ananym, Faora, and Illyana standing around. Clea was in the middle practically, trying to be the peace maker. That was a role that Harry wouldn't envy his worst enemy, never mind someone that he actually got along with.

"Whatever issues you all have, I'll work them out later," Harry said and there was no question how he planned to work it out. If they defied his orders this time, well the consequences would be on their heads. "Now, we've got Belasco."

"Well it's easier said than done I think," Clea said but Illyana shook her head in the negative.

"You don't have to come to him, he'll come to you," Illyana said and there was the pitter patter of little demon feet approaching them.

The hoards made their way towards them and they were far more dangerous, far more immense than the small group of demons that fought them earlier.

"Divide their forces," Harry said to Clea. They wanted to play games, well he could really throw off their plan, and he could play a few games of his own.

It was obvious that they wanted to overwhelm them with numbers. Clea and Harry drew a barrier, splitting the demon army in half, allowing them to take their forces more easily. It was simple magic, but it was overlooked because of how simplistic it was.

"Perfect," Ananym said, licking her lips but she slunk off into the shadows. She couldn't afford to be seen by her father's henchmen. Even though they intended to not let any of the demons return there alive, she still really couldn't risk being caught, or that word would be brought back to her father.

Illyana soldiered forward, and took off one of their heads. She wasn't wasting any time. The more of these she slayed, the more she was going to bring Belasco out in the open.

Harry could hear the frustrated yowls of demons that were off in the shadows. It was like music to his ears and more fell with blood splattering about the ground, staining it.

The green eyed wizard planted his fist into the ribs of the creature and then pulled back. He reached through his chest, burning a hole through it and yanked out his fowl demon heart.

Then he whipped his hand back, impaling another demon with the still beating heart of the demon that he just killed. Physics wise, he wasn't sure how that worked but magic wise, it made perfect sense, and as people knew, physics was the bitch of any kind of magic.

Clea placed one of the demons in a cage and when he tried to claw his way out, the residual magic vaporized him. The blood curdling screams were not lost on them.

"If you give them an inch, they'll take an entire foot, remember these aren't cuddly bunnies, they're evil demons," Harry said and Kara shook her head.

"I don't know, I think that bunny rabbits can be pretty evil," Kara said darkly.

"Just stay focused," Illyana said, swinging her enchanted blade and slicing the demons asunder with brutality.

"Yes, I know that you don't have the training that I do, but don't wilt now," Faora said, managing to maneuver two demons to take each other out. None of them were inclined to stop, one was wounded, one was killed on impact.

And now both of them were dead upon impact when Faora introduced a blunt force blow to the back of the demon's head.

"I got this one," Kara yelled, nailing the demon with an enchanted dagger and causing him to blow into blood chunks on the ground. She paused for a moment, the blood staining her costume, and her odd discomfort was not something that made Faora shake her head.

"You can't be disgusted with a little blood, I know Zor-El made you live a sheltered life…..bet you didn't even kiss anyone, although I'm sure you spent a lot of time kissing his ass," Faora said, hacking apart the demons that tried to grab onto her. She was ruthless in her efficient attacks because around her training if you let up, you died.

"How about I just kick your….."

"Faora, Kara, heads up!" Harry yelled, annoyed that their bickering almost got them killed. A large winged demon landed down next to him, trying to get him for easy prey but Harry wasn't that easy.

Harry smiled, it was time to really level the playing field. He cast a simple charm on them, filtering the light in Limbo into yellow sunlight. The demons didn't realize the significance to what Harry did, so they soldiered completely on, unaware that their plans would be screwed.

Faora smiled, she knew what that meant, and her eyes glowed. It took a bit of control for her to lock onto her enemies and use her heat vision in an efficient manner. But when she did, one should let the power flow.

The demons didn't have a chance.

Kara smiled, and she closed her eyes. She pursed her lips and used her super breath to knock a pair of demons down to the ground. This allowed Illyana to leap up and slash at them with their swords.

A trio of demons felt an unnatural pressure in the back of their heads and they exploded. Ananym watched from the long distance, undetected.

"So, the second group, we should take care of them soon, right?" Clea asked and Harry smiled.

"Yes, we should, in a fashion," Harry agreed, seeing the demons drop to the ground one by one. Kara and Faora seemed to be in a competition with who could slay the most monsters.

He was getting a fix on Belasco, he was a secure wing of his palace, under the heaviest protections imaginable. He must have been still wounded, because he would have been arrogant enough to think that his protections, his normal protections, would have held otherwise. There would be no other reason why he wouldn't have saved his own skin.

'_So, you caught him better than you thought, Illyana,' _Harry thought, lifting his hand up and nailing the demon in the face, knocking his head completely off.

But finding Belasco and finishing the job, that was two different things. Finding him would be the easy part, actually doing anything, that would be tricky. But they were getting close to doing part one of their mission.

"I think that's all of them," Clea concluded, allowing the last demon to turn into a hoard of mice as it dropped to the ground. They scrambled around and were crushed by a large stone cat that Harry created.

"Yes, I think that is," Faora said, indulging herself in a little bit of pest extermination with her heat vision, frying the remaining rodents.

"More are on the way, remember we split their armies," Harry said, hoping none of them would get in in their heads to relax, at least until the mission was dead.

He would never relax until Belasco was done. Perhaps he wasn't as fanatic about taking him down as Illyana, but he did have a score to settle with the demon lord of Limbo.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized that there was one person there who had more of a fanatic desire to see Belasco gone than Illyana did. He wondered what reaction she would have to the fact that they had a common ground with her of all people. It would be something akin to great outrage, he had a feeling of that much.

"The barrier won't hold forever, we better move," Harry said and the girls all nodded.

Soon, Belasco would have nothing to hide behind. He was getting closer and closer to his enemy, and soon he would pounce.

A portal was opened up and the group slipped inside. They would stalk their enemies and get them on the other side, it would be a surprise that no one could see coming. At least until it was too late.

* * *

Belasco monitored the progress of his minions to try and get his two pawns back onto his chessboard. Much to his absolute agitation, they were not any closer to being back underneath his tender watch and underneath his eye. All of his minions failed him and they would be punished gravely in due time.

The demonic entity felt his anger continue to increase the more that he waited. He was not a patient demon lord by any stretch of the world and the fact that his patience was being tried, tested to this degree caused him great anger. One would say even greater rage to be honest.

"Report back only when you have them and not a second before," Belasco thundered. He did not want to hear the reports that their numbers were dwindling. Most because it wasn't anything that he didn't already know.

He slumped forward on the chair, the pain that he suffered did not improve his mood, in fact it put him in a more towering and fouler mood. With his mouth hanging open, blood splattering down from his lips, he prepared for to do his very worse. That was all those who failed him and those who tried to wound him deserved.

His very worse naturally could be quite nasty. Actually it could be more than nasty come to think about it. His blood stained knuckles curled up, as he waited to see where he would go next.

He could see his plan sliding out of focus, where did things go so wrong? Well he had some theories of where it could have gone wrong, but he refused to take personal accountability. It was the fault of guards who had not watched certain people under his dominion. They were already punished.

That being said, several more snags had been presented with this plan. The Sorceress Supreme was a nasty addition to the plan and one that Belasco needed to focus on if he wanted to increase his rule of this domain and beyond.

Then there was Harry Potter, who proved to be more dangerous than he thought. There was a renewed fury. Belasco initially assumed that time underneath the watchful eye of his relations would have broken him.

That was an annoying miscalculation on the part of Belasco, he had to admit that, as much as he was loathed to do so.

Illyana…..well every second she was gone, it lead to his plans being thrown completely into peril. Belasco could not describe exactly how important she was to his plans.

'_If she has been imprinted with his will, then all that work would be lost,' _Belasco thought, but he scrapped by, trying to find new and rather cruel ways to salvage some doomed plans but even all but the best laid plans of mice and men often went south.

Then there was Riddle, oh Riddle, someone who Belasco wished he could crush like a bug. But his soul containers prevented him from doing that.

Come to think of it, he hadn't seen Riddle in a long time, not that he shed a single tear over that fact. It would be just as well if Riddle perished from the elements, never being seen again. The arrogant child thought that he was more powerful than he really was.

Belasco tried to heal himself but the wounds just opened anew when he removed his hand. He would need to sacrifice innocent lives to gain the necessary "kick" for a lack of a better term to jump this healing magic. He continued to place his hand on his heart and then he removed his hand.

Again and again, there was no chance to jump start the healing factor. She forged a sword that could even wound him.

All roads went back to Harry Potter. Belasco had the prophecy that charlatan made in the mortal world. The fact that he knew something that Riddle obsessed over, really caused his mouth to water with anticipation.

The Dark Lord the prophecy referred to was up for question, well Riddle was a self-styled Dark Lord. He took his powers to heights that many mortals would not dream of.

That being said, there were those far darker and far more dangerous. Outside of that world of self-styled wand wavers with their weak, watered down, brand of magic, Riddle was a small player. He was an ant on the speck of the multiverse. He had enough cunning to avoid a certain eternity of tormant, at least for the short time but Belasco fully intended to make up for that lost time.

'_In the end, that fool will end up like all of the rest who thought that they could get out of a deal with me,' _Belasco whispered and he was excited with the end.

His attempts to heal failing continued to throw him into a towering temper.

* * *

The second hoard of demons was taken down with a furious attack and that left the group at a bit better of a place than they were before but at the same time there was still a lot to do.

"Well, you did manage to do well enough, slinking in the shadows," Illyana said, staring at Ananym and the girl stared back at her.

Both of the girls were trying to burn a hole through each other and they didn't really need heat vision to do so, it was extremely intense. Neither backed off from their glaring contest with each other.

Clea shuddered, there was enough hatred between the two of them to power a small planet. Harry was off with Faora and Kara scouting to make sure there was no one else on the outskirts. Which caused her to be saddled with baby sitting these two, something that Clea would not wish upon her worst enemy but there she was, stuck with these duties.

The threat of what Harry would do to either of them dialed back their antagonizing to cattiness, as opposed to brutality lingered. But they were trying to push each other's buttons so the other could make the move.

"Or are you seeking out his favor, still?"

"Well you should speak of his favor…because you're the one who is obsessed with taking him down," Ananym said and Clea blinked.

"Ananym….."

"Or has he left a bigger impression on you then either of us thought?' Ananym said, in a low whisper, trying to bait Illyana into an attack but so far, no dice.

To her credit, and using whatever bit of self control she could muster, Illyana did not lash out. Even though she wanted to rip out Ananym's throat and strangle her with it. "Well, it's obviously not as big as the impression that you dream that Harry left on you."

Ananym's eye twitched at this slap to her face but she said nothing.

Kara and Faora returned back, walking next to each other. Neither made eye contact with each other when they made their journey. It might have been for the best given the antagonistic relationship they shared with each other.

"Where's Harry?" Clea asked, he was rather conspicuous by his absence.

"He will be returning in a few minutes," Faora said, she could not believe that he made them walk back together alone but she supposed that it was a test. Kara decided to inform them of the other part of why Harry didn't return back just yet.

"He might have saw Belasco."

"Do you jump like a dog every time you hear his name?" Ananym asked, smiling as Illyana's hands tensed around the hilt of her sword.

"Well, obviously you dream about being Daddy's lapdog," Illyana said, her lips curling into a sneer and Clea cringed at where this was going.

This was not going to a good place, and she really hoped that Harry would return before these two tore into each other because she didn't want to answer to him.

Even Kara and Faora locked eyes and looked nervous. They were antagonistic to each other but these two took such a relationship to an entirely new and extremely unhealthy level.

"I'm not…I hate my father more than you ever could dream to," Ananym said, of course the reasons why it was so was that Illyana was brought in and she was cast aside despite her loyalty. "I've trained my entire life, while you're his planned child bride who he gave power to expand his immortality, and it backfired on him in a big way….."

"You really think that you have me figured out, don't you?" Illyana asked, eyes flashing dangerously and Ananym smiled.

"Ladies," Clea said nervously and Faora grabbed Illyana around the waist, while Kara grabbed Ananym, managing to hold them both into place, and hoping that the battle didn't happen.

"Then again, maybe a little slut likes it like that."

"Let go of me….."

Illyana broke free of Faora's grip, or maybe Faora allowed her to break free, it wasn't really certain. Clea was about to move in to put a barrier up just as Ananym slipped free from Kara's grip.

The two of them were about ready to clash with each other. In fact, both were intend to fry each other with a very powerful bit of magic.

A shield appeared around them. Clea blinked as their magical attacks hit the shield and they bounced off the shield.

Illyana flew to the left, landing hard on the ground, feeling the soreness of her backside as it hit the ground.

Ananym bounced off of the ground hard as well. Nothing was injured with the two girls, except for their pride. Which might have caused the worst wounds of all from a mental perspective, even worse than anything from a physical perspective.

"So, you decided to ignore me, despite the fact that I warned you what would happen if you did."

Harry flickered into the scene, no one knew how long he had stood there invisible, watching, waiting, plotting, waiting to see what they did.

"The two of you….I warned you that something would happen if you got into it," Harry said and Illyana looked at Harry, before bowing her head.

Ananym mocked Illyana's motions which caused the Russian Girl to flex her fingers around the sword that was back in her hand. Clea grabbed her firmly around the shoulder warningly.

"Well, good for you to keep your pet in line like that, Harry," Ananym said with a smile.

"The same goes especially for you," Harry said and her smile faded.

"You don't have any control over me, you know….."

Her sentence was cut off at the mid point. She was forced down to her knees like a dog in front of Harry, with her wrists and feet bound. She struggled against the grip as she tried to escape.

"Well, who didn't see that one coming?" Kara whispered and Faora, despite her initial agitation towards Kara, smiled and nodded.

"Oh, believe me, I do," Harry said and he looked into her eyes. She was both fearful and excited, a combination that was amusing on several levels. That being said, with Harry staring down at her, she knew that he was not one to be trifled with. "And I know how to keep people on leashes, trust me, I do."

He reached down and patted her on the top of her head, and she looked up at him. Illyana smiled and Harry turned towards her.

"Don't think that you're off the hook either, because that was reckless and if I wasn't here, the two of you would have skewered each other," Harry said and the disappointment in his voice was something that would torment anyone who had heard it.

"Yes, of course."

"I'll find ways to deal with you later, all of you," Harry said and he looked at Kara, who took a step back.

His power was something that called out to her, and he was a strong mate. Granted, she had gotten it all out of her system, for the most part, with Faora, and not a moment too soon. Harry had enough problems as they were. Illyana and Ananym made them look well-adjusted to each other.

"I'm only going to punish you once I've figured out a good way to make things sink in," Harry said and he stared them down.

He didn't say when, he didn't say how. He figured the anticipation of what he could do would burn them up inside and eventually Harry would have his way with them, with all of them.

Right now, he had work to do and Belasco was in the cross hairs. Finding that monster and putting him down once and for all was first and foremost on Harry's list of things to do.

He had a pretty good starting point, one of the last demons had a good idea where Belasco was holding up and Harry slowly began to figure out how to break through.

"We have a lot of work to do."

* * *

"We all know that we have to face him soon enough and this time, we have to beat him, there is no going around it," Harry said and Illyana nodded tensely in agreement, on pins and needles when Harry spoke with her.

The fact that she got one lucky shot in on him before did not even need to be told to her, oh she knew, believe them, she knew, big time.

"Something that you might find interesting," Ananym said and Harry turned his attention towards her. "That pathetic excuse for a Dark Lord that you've defeated has been flittering in and out. He's been riling my father up something fierce. They had a deal apparently and Riddle broke it."

"Not surprising," Harry said, he recalled a fair amount of this from the dark echoes swimming around in his mind. Not with any kind of clarity mind you but he did recall enough of it.

"Yes, and what do you think that you'll do with him?"

"Compared to Belasco, he's a nuisance," Harry said but Clea looked at Harry, her mouth wide open. "Yes, what is it?"

"You're saying that Riddle, he's been flittering in and out of Limbo at will?" Clea asked and Ananym raised her eyebrow, rather curious about this line of questioning. Without another thought, she nodded her head. She wondered where Clea was coming from now.

"Yes, I believe that I established that."

"If he found a way out, then perhaps it is possible for us to escape as well," Clea said and Harry frowned. "But, I take it that you think that it isn't going to be that easy, master."

"Possible, maybe, but yes, it won't be that easy," Harry said grudgingly, not wanting to get anyone's hopes up. Plus this dimension offered certain strategic advantages that he could use, until the point that he wished to return from it.

That being said, knowing that there was a way out would give him control. After his time at the Dursleys and his time in captivity, one thing Harry hated to have was a lack of complete control. It burned him up inside to many degrees.

"But surely if he can get inside then perhaps we could as well….."

"If you're a floating disembodied spirit, then maybe," Harry said, he was not willing to completely throw the chance out.

"There could be alternate routes out of here, routes that we didn't figure out," Kara said, speaking up for the first time. "I mean…..the Phantom Zone…..when the barriers collided….we got in here."

"That suggests that there is some kind of link between the mortal plane that Riddle was a spirit on and the Phantom Zone," Faora said but then she cupped her hand to her chin, closing her eyes as she thought about it. "It isn't the most improbable thing out there."

Clea held onto her amulet, and looked at it. It was buzzing with some energy but it was not completely there.

"It should work," she whispered, more to herself than the others there and Harry raised his eyebrow at her.

"Not enough of a connection?" Harry asked and she shook her head, her frown deepening.

"It doesn't make any sense."

"And I'm pretty sure that my father might not be responsible for your inability to escape, at least not completely," Ananym said and Illyana's eyes darted, to turn towards the witch.

"How do you know?"

"I hear things, my father tends to speak about his plans out loud, but I tend to limit my exposure to him to what's only necessary," Ananym said and Illyana continued her look of distrust towards her. Skepticism flashed through the eyes of the Russian girl and the demonic redhead looked back at her. "It's not like I'm hanging off of his every word when he speaks."

"I can tell that she's telling us only all that she knows for sure," Harry said but there was a sense of warning in his voice. He didn't believe that Ananym was completely telling the truth and his searching gaze nearly burned a hole through her head.

"Feel that?" Kara asked, her body shivered.

"Yes, I feel it, the barriers are shifting, again," Clea said once again. Her amulet felt a pull on it.

"It better not be another Phantom Zone invasion," Faora said, she wasn't really up to seeing any of that place again, as long as she lived.

"What, do you think that you can't handle them or something?" Kara asked and Faora's burning gaze locked on them.

"Not going to have this discussion with you," Faora said and Kara threw her hands up in the air.

"Do you think it's Phantom Zone creatures?"

Harry's response was short and fairly blunt. "No."

He could sense something was near. While the Horcrux had been taken care of, there was still a thread leading to Voldemort. It was very faint.

"Riddle might be trying to help us," Harry said and that got some gasps of surprise from the group.

"You're….you're not serious, are you?" Illyana asked, thinking about such of a thing and out outlandish it is.

"I'm not sure if it's intentional and I'm pretty sure that it's for his own gain," Harry said with a smile on his face.

The truth be told, he could kill two birds with one stone if he took out Riddle.

"So, you do have a plan?" Ananym asked and Harry paused, to consider his options.

He just might have a plan, yes.

"One that I think should work, all I'll need is a diversion and I'll find my way into the palace and deliver myself to Belasco."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"Belasco isn't as strong as he was after the shot she gave to him," Ananym commented, she had seen him, he could not even heal himself. It was that bad.

"Good, that makes things all that much easier," Harry said.

All of the girls, even if they could not agree on much, could agree on one thing. When Harry had his mind set on something, it was best to allow him to do what he needed to do and to give him a clear path.

Once he took care of Belasco, Riddle was the next on his list, inadvertent help or not.

Illyana wished that she could come with Harry, but it would raise a red flag if they were both "caught" at the same time.

She would just have to allow these things to play out and hope that all went well.

* * *

A trio of demon guards didn't really know what hit them. Harry blew through them with a huge impact, knocking them all onto their backs.

The green eyed wizard preceded forward, intense look etched in his eye. He continued to proceed into the scene.

The demons that were down on the ground did not see him coming, then again that was his intention. Harry could see Belasco's palace right in his line of sight.

It would be tempting to burn it to the ground where he stood with the demon inside. But he could teleport out. He wanted to hear Belasco's foul heart stop.

Sadistic determination pressed Harry through the gates. He returned to a place that he knew all too well. A place he escaped but now with the strength he had, he blew open the gates like they were nothing. They cracked, crunched like they were tissue paper.

Another group of minions stepped forward, they were among the strongest of those guards.

Harry only had one word for them.

"Flee."

They chose to ignore it, which was fine for Harry. It was at the peril of their own lives. They were fools who went down and went down quickly.

Their bones reduced to dust, their blood boiled like lava. Magic could be cruel sometimes and it was the darkest of magic that Harry weld. He could fight fire with fire.

The demons fell like dominoes, hitting the ground and Harry took half of a step forward. He was waiting for it.

"You were foolish coming here."

Belasco turned up in the flesh, so to speak.

Harry smiled, he could not resist the live bait. He called that one, rather perfectly. Almost scarily so come to think about it.

"I was foolish coming here?" Harry asked and Belasco stepped towards him, evil intentions in mind. "You don't look too well these days. Did that paper cut Illyana gave you bother you that much?"

"It's nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you."

"Well, what you're going to do to me is nothing."

Bright lights could be seen as both forces collided with each other. The War for Limbo was reaching a fever pitch and it hit its boiling point.

**To Be Continued on August 20****th**** 2014. **


	8. Chapter 8

So while Harry fought his way up through Belasco's stronghold, Illyana, Clea, Ananym, Faora, and Kara diverted his force's attention away from him.

"So, I really hope that his plan works," Kara panted, taking out one of the demon army people with a shield of her own. The blonde gritted her teeth and Faora looked over her shoulder with a prominent smile towards Kara. There would be something reassuring about what she was doing, if there wasn't a slight degree of mocking towards it as well.

"Oh, it will, trust me, honey," Faora said and Kara folded her arms, blocking the sword swing of her enemy. She snapped his arm back, shattering it in several places. Her attacks were getting far more violent, almost as if she got something to prove. Faora watched Kara, impressed beyond her will. "Wow, kitten's got claws."

"We just need to distract him, it shouldn't be long," Clea said, no news was good news, at least she hoped so.

Illyana took out her anger on the creatures that advanced on her. She wasn't going to say it, but she was thinking it. The fact that she should be out there, part of the fight, haunted her. The sword she swung in her hand sliced through the chest of the demonic creature and made him fall to the ground, blood spurting from his chest.

She smiled, almost satisfied with her work. Her sadism might have been off-putting.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine," Ananym said and reassurance given from that particular person was like acid dripping in Illyana's face. It offended her greatly and she needed to take it out on something.

It just so happened that there were some hideous demonic creatures that were perfect for her to take her aggressions out on.

The blonde spun around and hacked at out of the ugly creatures, who sought to wipe her out. Blood poured from a grisly wound in his chest.

"Well, don't you have any confidence in him?" Ananym asked, and the blonde decided to ignore the daughter of Belasco, mostly because she had it about up to here with that particular witch. Instead, she continued the attack, battering her enemies hard.

Illyana did not ease up in the slightest because she knew that if she did, they would be worse than dead. She swung the sword back and sliced one of the monsters once again and blood splattered everywhere.

"We're coming up upon his stronghold from this end," Clea warned the girls. "Be strong….."

"Yes, we know," Faora replied, running them over with a huge punch, knocking them out for a loop.

Illyana was getting so close, but she didn't want to lose track of the prize at hand. The woman closed her eyes and hacked her sword into the chest of the enemy of his knees. He was already finished, but she wanted to make sure.

"Almost there," Illyana whispered and Ananym measured the girl behind her and a wicked smile came across her face.

"Here, allow me to give you a hand."

Ananym blasted Illyana in the back with a powerful bolt of magic. The attack was so sudden that it caught her off guard. The blonde slammed into the ground and this brazen action shocked the rest of the women.

Clea stepped forward, but a shield appeared around the two of them, blocking any attempts for her to attack them. Ananym grabbed Illyana around the throat and held her up.

"My father will be very pleased that I returned his pet to him," Ananym said, loud enough where any minions could hear her and they stepped back, offering her the way to pass. "Hopefully he keeps a better hold of her and fits a collar on her this time."

The blonde was dragged off into the distance and Faora turned to Kara, with an accusatory look dancing in her eyes.

"Did you know that was going to happen?" Faora demanded and Kara frowned at her, she was dumbstruck by this little act of betrayal about as much as Faora was.

"No, I didn't," Kara replied, slamming her fist into the face of her enemy, dropping her down to the ground hard.

Faora looked skeptical at first, but Kara's look of determination was something that no one could fake.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously, okay," Kara replied, propelling herself up into the air, and blasting her elbow into her enemy's face.

"It doesn't matter now, we got to get there…. She's sold us out to Belasco," Clea said, two of the demons solidified and crashed to the ground, turned into nothing but debris. The blonde watched it fall to the ground, the satisfied smirk on her face.

Of course, the fact Illyana had been snatched ruined their own personal glory. Kara and Faora flew up towards the gateway, but they stopped.

"She managed to block us from going through," Faora said and she turned to Kara.

"I had nothing to do with this," Kara protested, she wanted to burn that witch for betraying Harry just as much as Faora did.

"If you say so," Faora said and Clea looked up at Faora, warningly.

"I believe she's telling the truth, that should be good enough for you," Clea said, coldness dripping from her voice and Faora shivered at the tone that she was giving. It was one that told her to knock it off.

"Fine, if you believe her, then I will as well," Faora said, smacking the winged demon and knocking his head off in the process. "What do we do about getting this barrier down?"

"Give me a minute," Clea said, it was a tricky one and Ananym made sure that it wouldn't be an easy journey to get through there.

She gritted her teeth, she wanted to play games, well Clea could play them as well. All she had to do was find the weakest point and burst on through.

X-X-X

Harry broke through Belasco's shields and sent him flying back. He would have thanked Illyana for softening the demon up, but those attacks weakened him. They did not defeat him.

"Can't you stand the heat?" Harry asked, but Belasco sent an army of demonic looking dogs at him. These dogs had sharp teeth and breathed fire.

Harry swept them up in a wicked wind, power flowing from his eyes.

"You might have learned some tricks, but not everything that….."

Belasco blocked some flaming spikes that threatened to render him into bloody little chunks that splattered on his own palace wall. Demonic bats swirled around his head, but he solidified them into statues.

"You were saying," Harry whispered, he could feel the blood lust of the hunt coming with him. He felt a stirring of excitement in the pit of his stomach and he was closer to grabbing him. While he was not obsessed as Illyana was about ending Belasco's pitiful existence, there was a sense of accomplishment about what he was planning to achieve.

The hunt was on and Harry was this close to piercing something between his eyes.

Belasco refused to give up, despite the injuries returning. He flicked his hand and knocked Harry off to the ground, apparently like the insect that Belasco thought he was.

Harry rose up, his shield blocking most of the assault. He did have some soreness in his body, but he would live.

He could see Belasco, turning tail and running. Before he did, he caused the stone gargoyles that were resting on the palace grow three times their normal size, and become far more demonic.

'_Note to self for any future battles, destroy Gargoyles or any animal statues, save grief for later,' _Harry thought, blinking, as the statues loomed over him, circling around the top of his head. Harry clutched his hand around the magically enhanced dagger in his hand, and channeled the power through it.

He flung it, much like a boomerang, and it sliced through the necks of two of the gargoyles, draining the magic from them and reducing them back into the stone statues that returned to the ground.

The third one swooped at Harry but Harry waved his hand, causing three of him to appear. The duplicates confused the creature and Harry smiled, as it tried to take his head off.

Only one problem, the "he" in question was not Harry, and that allowed the green-eyed wizard to spin around, taking out the creature from behind.

Belasco put up the gateway, blocking his entrance from the palace.

'_That means he's actively keeping me out, well, he's running scared,' _Harry said, a wide grin. The hunt was starting to get interesting and the Incubus was about ready to corner his prey, moving in for the kill.

He started to knock on the door, quite vigorously. The thumps could get loud, the more magic that he put into them. There was a loud crashing sound, like rocks on top of more rocks, but the doorway held on tight.

Belasco made his way inside the palace, he would need to get ready to spring a trap when Harry Potter made his way inside.

"Father?"

Belasco was about ready to tell his daughter to leave him because he had something to tend to but then he stopped, his mouth hanging at the sight before him. He could scarcely believe what he saw.

It was Illyana, in chains, pretty much stripped of most of her clothing except for a few tattered rags.

"Looks like Father's Day has come early," Ananym told her father with a smile and Belasco nodded crisply, for once his daughter did something that pleased him.

"Indeed," Belasco said, looking at the child on the ground but he stopped. Something was not right.

"Does she displease you in any way, father?" Ananym asked and Belasco scanned Illyana's form checking for any treachery, because Ananym did come from his bloodline after all.

He found none.

"No, but she will be more likely as bait for a trap, Harry Potter has outlived his usefulness, time to finish him, along with Riddle," Belasco whispered and there was a hovering spirit above him.

"You do realize that I'm right here, don't you?" Riddle asked, also seeing that Miss Rasputin's bindings were becoming transparent, then they vanished.

He didn't bother to say anything, and Belasco turned around to face him.

"You pose no threat to me, and you are a fool."

Riddle's smirk got wicked and increased. "Well the true fool I see standing before me is one that doesn't understand that there is treason in his own home."

Suddenly, Illyana plunged the Soul Sword into the back Belasco, giving him a second grievous wound. She stepped back to survey what she did and the damaged Belasco fled into another room, sealing it off with his last bit of magic.

Ananym looked at Illyana, and the blonde held her head up to stare at her. Helpfully or perhaps a bit mockingly, Ananym offered her a hand to pull herself up.

"So the plan worked, he's about finished."

"Plan?" Illyana asked, this was news to her.

"He wouldn't have let me inside if I didn't have you in chains and you wouldn't have defeated him if he didn't have his guard down, and you're welcome for that by the way," Ananym said and Illyana got to her feet.

"Why didn't you let me in on the plan?" she asked, her temper reaching a higher level.

"Because, you wouldn't have agreed with it anyway, obviously," Ananym said, with the same air of explaining basic math to an overexcited child. "And we did need to make it convincing, you know."

"Well, I still owe you a receipt."

Without warning, Illyana hexed Ananym into the wall, causing her back to crack against the wall hard. The daughter of Belasco tried to block her next attack, but Illyana was a woman possessed. One could say that she was a mad woman, as she clawed at Ananym's face.

"I nearly had him finished off…. it wasn't my fault that you couldn't finish the job."

Suddenly two very powerful strands of magic pulled them apart and both of the girls knew that they were in pretty deep shit when they realized who showed up.

Harry Potter was in the house and he wasn't that impressed by what either girl did, at all. The blonde and the redhead looked rather nervous at what they saw, and his gaze peered at them, nearly burning through them.

"So," Harry whispered to them and they blinked, at him. "You two decided to get into it once again….. after I warned you not to."

Illyana hung her head down for a second and then slowly, she raised her eyes to meet her master's gaze. Ananym's scratched up face told the story.

"She hexed me from behind, put me in chains, and dragged me in here," Illyana said and Ananym glared daggers at her in response.

"It was a plan to let my father's guard down….."

"But yet you didn't clear this plan with me," Harry said and Ananym blinked, suddenly her blood grew increasingly cold. His green eyes peered on hers and she could feel a chill in the air. "Did you?"

"No master, I'm sorry…"

"Belasco has fled, but his wounds are mortal, he's right behind that wall."

"He's making his last stand," Harry said, turning on the spot. Belasco would be far more dangerous when he was mortally wounded, then when he was completely healthy.

He smiled, there was one last barrier for him to take down, but Harry found himself at ease with that.

The girls could feel the power that he was building up within him and that got them hot and bothered in no time as he launched it into the barrier.

A few more knocks like that and he would be inside to finish Belasco. And that would be a joyous victory if he could say so himself.

X-X-X

Belasco howled out in abject agony as he made his way from his latest battle. That witch caught him off guard and his own daughter betrayed him. She would pay once he had regained control.

"You're going to die cowering in the corner, well that fits you, doesn't it?"

"You knew," Belasco whispered, an accusatory look fixed at the bane of his existence.

"Yes, I did," Riddle commented icily, the demon lord barely able to keep himself up. "Really, you should have seen it coming, but I guess your attempts to hold yourself together backfired, spectacularly even."

Belasco's expression increased in ugliness, but he didn't say anything. All he could do was wait to see what would happen next. He checked to make sure his stones were safe. They were his last ditch effort and with the right ritual, they might be the perfect way to heal himself.

"Pathetic that you can't even stand and fight against them….."

"Not as pathetic as you cower from an old withered man and losing to an infant," Belasco continued and Riddle's amusement, scant as it was, slowly faded from his voice.

"You dare mock me."

"You do an extraordinary job of doing it yourself," Belasco said but he paused. "He got inside, how?"

"He's Harry Potter, does that explain enough?" Riddle commented dryly. "You will fail to beat him and it's just as well, for his defeat shall be at the hands of the greatest wizard that ever lived Lord Voldemort."

"Do not flatter yourself," Belasco hissed, but he paused and he could hear the thumping on the other side of the wall.

"And now he's breaking through your feeble protections, congratulations," Riddle continued, practically taunting the demon with his condescending tone.

Belasco knew the barriers would be practically draining for anyone to break and he had already worn down Potter. He could have defeated him easily the moment he got through, if it wasn't for one problem.

The mortal wounds he suffered, this last one was worse than the first one. He managed to defeat Potter with trickery and his minions last time.

"Give me a body, and I can defeat him."

"We both know that I'm not going to do that," Belasco whispered, almost admiring Riddle for his brazen attitude.

Riddle loomed in the shadows and the barrier on the other side cracked. Belasco eyed the energy leaking through.

He knew that one more knock and Harry Potter would be through. He didn't have the power to fortify it or lock him out.

'_The child likely burned out his powers, I'll finish him when he passes through,' _Belasco thought, looming, waiting. Energy swirled around his hand, the wounds still stinging on the side of his neck and his chest.

He would show who ruled Limbo in the end.

X-X-X

Harry Potter summoned the full force of his power and blasted the doors down. The barriers were strong, but he also knew that they were Belasco's last line of defense.

Illyana stood next to him and they trapped Ananym on the outside looking in. She would not be escaping, at least until she was able to contemplate her fate.

BAM!

The barriers busted open and Harry made his way through. He ducked his head and dodged a swipe of very powerful magical attack from nearly taking his head off.

That was really close, too close, in fact.

Harry Potter's eyes locked on Belasco once again. The demon rushed towards Harry and tried to take him out.

The magical creatures of fire nearly wiped out Harry. The green-eyed enchanter tucked his head, doing a forward roll. Lifting his hands in the air, the wizard sent flaming daggers down across the back of the demon.

Belasco turned to the side and used a shield to block the incoming daggers when they fired at him.

"Yes, you see the power, don't you?" Belasco whispered.

"We have unfinished business," Illyana said harshly, the sword held in her hand and magical brass knuckles appeared on Harry's hands, ready to hammer Belasco into submission.

She tried to deliver one last fatal blow, but Belasco dodged out the game ending attack.

"I'm done playing," Belasco whispered and Harry channeled two green bolts of light from his hands, knocking Belasco into the stone wall.

"Funnily enough, so am I," Harry said, a large hole burned through his chest and blood spurted him.

The demon, Belasco, fell back and he coughed, trying to heal himself. Each attempt to heal himself weakened his power.

"You're finished," Illyana said, rage flooding through her eyes. The woman prepared to plunge the sword into his chest.

"Hardly," Belasco said with a taunting sound of rage in his voice and once again, he nailed Illyana with a blast of magic. She blocked some of it, but not all of it, and the few that got through made her glad that she was able to block some of it.

The scratches opened on her face and blood spurted down her cheek. That should cause her to become more determined.

Harry waved his hand, sending the torches on the wall into Belasco, impaling him. He suffered more grievous wounds yet and it also burned him.

"You might not be able to die now, but I'll make you wish that you could," Harry whispered, grinding the burning embers into the torch through the already opened wounds in his back.

"You dare….."

"Yes, I dare," he replied, the wide grin getting even more prominent on his face. "But I need to properly thank you for your hospitality over all of these years."

The demon sorcerer was torn to shreds, but he was still breathing. Suddenly he summoned all of his power and backed off his two enemies.

Harry was not surprising that, especially considering that Belasco's attempts to perform magic was literally tearing his body apart. He could see the man's beating black heart through his chest and the young Incubus's green eyes flashed over seeing the glowing stones beckon for him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you want a lifeline?"

Harry summoned all of the power that he could towards himself, with Illyana clinging his arm.

"What are you doing?" Belasco whispered and Harry levitated all of the glowing red stones off of the table, super charging them with magical energy.

"Ending this right now," Harry said, causing the stones to blow up one at a time. Belasco could feel the pain, and blood poured down from his mouth.

Like a rabid dog, Belasco charged towards them, but Illyana swung the sword with pure violence and venom.

Belasco's head was ripped completely off of his body. The demon lord's body was destroyed, and he was defeated, at least for now.

Illyana felt a sense of satisfaction and then the girls' master smiled. After that wicked grin faded, he turned on his heel. The green-eyed wizard turned his attention to Lord Voldemort.

"So, it's you," the young Incucus said crisply. "You killed my mother, you know that."

"She need not die, if she would have just stepped aside," Voldemort replied. "Severus Snape told me the prophecy and requested that I spare her. But she was a fool, so she perished."

Harry recalled the name Snape, keeping it to memory. His head would be ideal mounted as a trophy on a wall. It might be more useful as such than anything that man accomplished in life.

"Yes, a real fool is one who believes the words of a fortune teller," the new ruler of Limbo hissed.

"You do not understand….."

"You made your own worst enemy, and now I have powers that you could only envision," Harry said, trapping Riddle's spirit in place. The foul snake like face contorted in rage.

"You don't know you're dealing with. Do you know who I am?"

"Yes, better than you know yourself," Harry said. "I'm dealing with the product of an inbred hick, a near squib, and a Muggle. The purebloods really are more pathetic for following before you, but then again, I'm sure they're the type to hide behind the biggest bully in the playground, Tom."

"I am Lord Voldemort….."

"You are nothing but a common whelp named Tom Riddle, and now, you're boring me, and I have nothing further to say to you," he continued. "I know about all of your soul containers, and soon they will be no more. But I have a place where your spirit can spend some time. And your afterlife will not be pleasant. I would hope eternal torment for you, but that might be too good for you. Snape and Dumbledore will join you in due time, that way the three of you can cuddle together in a hell of your making for all eternity."

That didn't seem to make Riddle too thrilled, but honestly, Harry wasn't too fussed about his happiness.

Riddle disappeared off into the night, never to plague Harry ever again. The sorcerer looked around, Belasco's demise settling in.

There would be a power vacuum in Limbo unless they acted quickly.

"You know what we have to do."

X-X-X

Clea could feel that the barriers around Belasco's stronghold completely changed. It was not such where she could escape from Limbo with the others which proved her initial theory that someone else was impeding her ability to escape on that end.

The demons hit the ground hard and that caused the Sorceress Supreme to raise an eyebrow suddenly, her mouth hanging agape.

"Well, do you have any idea what's happening?" Faora asked and Clea took several seconds to get her wits about herself.

"I have a good idea, but I don't want to get anyone's hopes up, especially my own," Clea replied and Kara hovered halfway across the ground.

"Well, someone turned the gravity back on properly, so that's a good thing, right?" Kara asked and Clea turned towards her.

"Maybe," Clea admitted and there was something in her voice that indicated that she wasn't completely sure that they were out of the woods danger wise.

The amulet wasn't glowing a weird, eerie purple anymore, so perhaps she could take it as a potential good omen of things to come. Nevertheless, the blonde female decided to make her way to the gates of the palace.

The gates swung open and admitted her inside. She frowned and looked at the stronghold before her. Her mouth hung halfway open and one word escaped from her mouth.

'_Foreboding,' _she thought.

She made her way into the palace, eerie music should have accompanied this journey, she had a feeling. Shivers blew down her spine as she continued the journey forward. Kara and Faora were right behind her.

Belasco's main throne room was right on the other side of the door and the last time Clea saw her master, he went inside.

The doors to the throne room swung open once more on their own accord. The torches began to light up.

'_Again, foreboding,' _she thought to herself.

She made her way into the throne room, the blinding lights caused her great pause, and she took another step forward, to see what was going on in there.

Clea stopped and stared, with Kara and Faora following her. The three women could see the legions of succubi slaves at the throne right at the feet of two people, Neither were Belasco and both had smiles on their faces.

The woman's eyes focused on the scene and she saw Harry sitting upon the throne, dressed in ceremonial robes, a combination of black and silver, with the torches blowing on the water, flickering in the light.

'_Wow,' _she thought to herself, smiling as she looked things over. This was an extremely powerful scene that began to transpire before her and her heart skipped a beat.

Illyana was barely dressed in a stitch of clothing by Harry's side, with what needed to cover her, barely needing to cover her. Two strips of see through material covered her material, and another strip of see through material covered her crotch. She was curled up against Harry, with a lustful smile on her face, stroking his abs, and slowly pushing her hand further South.

Then Clea could see Belasco's head dangling from one of the torches, like some kind of crude trophy. It was almost glorious, but in a rather twisted way. She saw Harry run his hands lazily through Illyana's blonde locks.

Then she saw the daughter of Belasco bent to one knee a short distance away where the new rulers of Limbo sat, almost against the wall. It was almost like she awaited her fate.

"So, we won," Faora said, finally breaking their silence.

The silence returned and the succubi slaves crawled at Harry's feet, waiting to please their new master at a moment's notice.

"Yes, we did," Harry agreed with her and he turned his attention to Ananym, who waited for him, for her punishment for defying him.

Now time to take the spoils of war.

**To Be Continued on August 27th, 2014. **


	9. Chapter 9

Ananym waited for her fate, she knew what was coming and she knew that there could be no way to stop it, even if she wanted to stop it. Besides, she did not want to stop it.

"So, you tried to enact a plan upon yourself, without consulting me," Harry told her, his gaze looking down upon her and she dropped her knees like an obedient dog. Her gaze met his and she felt the power wash over her and caused her body to tingle with the potential for delight.

"Forgive me….Harry, I….."

"You will call him, master," Illyana told him, looking down at the hated daughter of her captor with a burning look.

"I…..I….."

"Yes, you will," Clea replied and the young Incubus nodded, with Ananym's face bowing, her eyes glowing brightly and the lust peaked in her body.

"Yes, master, forgive me, I'm sorry," she told him, causing Harry to motion her to stand. She obeyed her master. "I thought that if I had taken her out that way, the plan would have worked better because it would have been more authentic."

"I see," Harry replied in his most crisp voice, and his gaze never broke from hers. He exerted even more of his power over her and that caused a shiver to go through her body.

"Yes, my lord," Ananym said, inclining her head down oh so briefly for a second. She could feel his burning gaze continue to drill into her as if he peered into her very soul.

"Merciful as I am…..I will allow you to live for this transgression," Harry said and he was behind her at a speed of light, his hands on her shoulders. "For I have a use for you."

"You do, master?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, your power, is strong," Harry admitted and that caused her to tingle in anticipation. His hands continued to roll over her shoulders and he spiked her anticipation to another level.

His touch drove her absolutely wild. Her knees shook when he touched her. The power that spread through him, it was the type to reduce any woman to jelly. Her mind was absolutely running wild.

"Well…."

"And a beautiful female is a resource that couldn't be squandered, at any cost," Harry said, the threads of her robes tearing before him. More delicious flesh revealed itself from Harry. "And I'm sure you've wanted this for a long time."

"Yes, yes," she panted and Harry spun her around, to get a proper look at him. She braced herself for what he could do to her.

For a brief second, he teased a kiss but he pulled back. "No, you don't deserve that privilege."

Illyana watched eagerly, with Kara's eyes locked onto the proceedings. The Russian Blonde spoke to the blonde Kryptonian without missing a beat. "Don't worry, you'll get your chance soon enough."

Kara grinned at the thought of that, she could hardly wait for that. The blonde's excitement hit a fever pitch and moisture increased between her legs.

Meanwhile, Ananym was spun around so Harry could face her. Her clothes were completely torn off and she felt excited about the dominance that Harry exerted over her.

Her body was exposed and Harry smiled as more of her sensual delicious flesh was exposed. The demonic young man caught sight of her red hair which shined greatly, along with her brown eyes. Her juicy lips were moistened with desire, both the upper lips and the lower lips.

Then Harry could see her slender neck, along with her fit body. A pair of high and firm breasts danced before his eyes, with dark nipples. Her stomach was completely flat and toned. The area between her legs had a strip of red hair, shaped like a lightning bolt scar. Her juices moistened her slit and it was obvious that she wanted this. Her long legs stretched for miles and the sensual ass she had was enough to be absolutely drool inducing.

"Amazing," Harry said, stepping over towards her and grabbing her hands, before pinning her back against a pillar. "And it's all mine."

"Yes, yes it is, master," the woman purred, feeling him up against her. She tried to rub against him but he pushed her back, and held her.

Time stood still and the redhead increased with pleasure, the area between her legs boiled and heated up in response to him.

A magical glow enveloped Harry and Ananym watched, her mouth hanging open, as a second Harry appeared right next to her. Along with a third Harry, and a fourth one as well and she smiled. It kept going on and on, until they all surrounded her.

Clea smiled and thought. _'Well he's found an interesting use for duplication spells, hasn't he?'_

Ananym felt the rush between her thighs, she was surrounded by so much Harry, more than she could handle.

But that's what made things even more exciting than they were. The green eyed wizard coaxed the woman down to her hands and knees.

"Let's start with your mouth and work our way around."

* * *

Harry left Kara in a fucked stupor after several rounds that went on for days. It was a celebration and he could see Ananym, who really had been put through the paces.

Calmly, Harry clapped his hands to summon them.

"Now, your real punishment begins," Harry whispered to her and he peeled Ananym's battered body off the ground, moaning as her pussy ached with want and needed.

The Succubi dragged Ananym off into another room, with Illyana watching, greed dancing from her eyes. Kara, Faora, and Clea all were in various states of a fucked stupor.

"I think that it's time for us to get them to their quarters," Illyana said and Harry smiled.

"Naturally," Harry said and between the two of them, Harry made sure his pets got the best accommodation imaginable. If nothing else, he was a loving master.

* * *

Now that his newest pets had been broken in, Harry had to look at Limbo with a more critical eye. He sat upon the throne and prepared to use Belasco's resources to find a way out of here.

"It's dire, isn't it?"

Harry turned and spotted Illyana approaching him, taking careful strides. She sauntered towards him and joined him by the throne seconds later.

"Yes, it is," Harry agreed with her when she sat down next to him and slid practically into his lap. "I'd like to think that it'll get better though."

"You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?" Illyana asked him, and she pushed herself completely onto his lap. Harry wrapped his arm around her firmly and held her against him. She could feel his power and his hand roamed all over her body slowly, indulging himself in her gorgeous, soft flesh.

"Well, we're in control but that's only half of the battle," Harry said, running his hands slowly all over her body, cupping her soft flesh, teasing her for a meeting that would come later. His mouth pressed onto the back of her neck. "Belasco is long gone but as you know, Limbo is vast, there are more threats than anyone could hope to handle."

"Yes, I'm aware," Illyana said, succumbing quickly to Harry's touch, and she could feel her nipples get harder. She couldn't take this further without Harry's consent. Of course, she allowed him to do whatever he wanted. "But you know if anyone can handle them…."

"I'm working on creating a system where they'd think twice about trying anything," Harry said. "Of course, when word spreads about what I did to Belasco's daughter and the punishment that is still going on, I doubt very much that they're not going to think twice."

"Plus they don't have the advantage of being an attractive female."

"That is a benefit that many don't have, I'll have to agree with you on that one," Harry told her and Illyana's smile crossed her face. Harry's fingers roamed down towards a certain area. "So….."

"Well, I enjoyed the show plenty I'll tell you that much," Illyana said, it was almost like she had envisioned what Harry said and plucked the thoughts straight from his mind.

"Well, I assumed that you would have wanted to keep a closer eye on things, you know watch, see what was going on," Harry told her and Illyana smiled in response.

"The show's going to go on for a while isn't it?" she asked and Harry nodded in affirmation. "I'll just catch more of it later, won't I?"

"I'm sure you won't miss too much more of it, after all the two of you…..I'm not quite certain how you didn't get along," Harry said and Illyana shook her head.

"Spite on her part for the most part, she wanted to be Belasco's…..protégé for lack of a better term," Illyana said and a full body shudder went down her body. The implications of why Ananym's attitude unsettled her completely. "It's kind of completely unsettling now that I think about it."

"Yes well….."

"So, the couple of times I escaped, she managed to point him in the right direction," Illyana explained to Harry.

"One would think that she would want you gone…"

"She's not exactly the most stable," Illyana informed him and there was another voice that could be heard.

"Given who her father is, I'm not surprised in the slightest."

Clea presented herself, walking down the beaten pathway and getting on one knee. She waited for Harry to give her the go ahead to face him.

"To your feet and report," Harry told her and she did.

"The barriers are still as strong as ever, my lord," she told him, the Sorceress Supreme bowing before him.

"That confirms that it wasn't Belasco, for they would have fallen when he had perished," Harry said and he looked at Clea. "And as for Riddle…."

"He is secure, until the moment where you are able to take care of his trinkets," Clea said.

"Perhaps he can learn the true meaning of torment," Harry said, his voice cold and distant. He saw some of the things that Riddle did to obtain his immortality and….the actual process to form a Horcrux was ghastly.

It not only required a murder but it required a murder where there wasn't even the slightest hint of remorse. Riddle detached himself from humanity but that was to be expected when he made a deal with the demon himself.

"We do have a good idea who is behind this?" Harry asked Clea, with Ilyana detaching himself from him so he could speak to Clea properly.

"It's likely…"

Harry held his hand up and he could sense a foreboding presence in this dimension. That kind have put him on edge and given the impulsive nature of the Incubus, he might shoot first and ask questions never.

"Master, what is it?" Illyana asked him and Harry smiled.

"Find the source of that, and we find the person who is behind this," Harry said, and Clea nodded at him.

"Right, but it may just confirm what we already figured out before."

Harry smiled, walking over to Clea and he leaned towards her.

"Better be for sure though, because if we're not, it's going to be embarrassing," Harry told Clea and she nodded in agreement, the situation tense when he stood close to her.

"It will be done," Clea said and she had another question that she was going to ask him. "So, what about the demon's daughter?"

"Oh, I'm not done with her yet, she needs to be properly broken for the stunt that she pulled," Harry said to her. "And I haven't forgotten about your punishment yet."

Clea figured as well and she was equal parts terrified and excitement. Then again, the real punishment showed through when he allowed it to linger a little bit, while Harry made her think about it, made her sweat about it.

"Just focus on what you need to do, and I'll take care of the rest," Harry said, he had to make his rounds. He moved past the shadows of the few succubi slaves but most of them had other things that they had been tasked with, including a special project that Harry thought would benefit their talents.

* * *

"So, I don't think that we've been formally introduced."

Kara sat in the middle of what was a nice pool area, sitting on a lawn chair, sprawled out. The simulated yellow sunlight came down onto her body as she sunbathed in the nude.

"Well, you had your cock inside me, so that's a pretty formal introduction," Kara said with a smile but never the less, the lawn chair expanded a bit, allowing the two of them to share the area.

Kara turned and her mouth hung open with a smile on her face. She liked what she saw; she liked what she saw a whole lot. Harry stood before her in all of his glory, and that glory could be quite glorious. She watched him, eyes widened, and greed dancing through said eyes.

"Yes, it might be," Harry conceded to her, getting on the chair next to her, and she instinctively wrapped her arms around him. He didn't correct that action.

Rather he placed his head on her breasts, which was a position that many men could die to be in but as it turned out, it was also one that very few men could get away with, without severe consequences.

The two basked in each other's company and enjoyed the attention for a few seconds.

"So?" Kara asked him.

"Yes," Harry said and she smiled. "I'm sure that you want to know where I come from."

"Well, I didn't mean to be nosy, but that's what I was asking," she commented with a frown across her face.

"No, it's fine, you're not nosy, it's the only way that you'll learn," Harry told her and Kara smiled. "I actually was born on Earth…but it's kind of complicated from there."

"Oh?" Kara asked, wondering how something cut and dry could be so complicated. Then again, it was obvious that Harry was going to tell her, all she needed was a little bit of patience to do so.

"Yes, it is," Harry told her. "But….my mother, she was a prodigal witch. From the best I can tell, she was one of the smartest that ever went through that world, and she had common sense, something that was not a defining attribute in that world."

"Really?" Kara asked, raising her eyebrow in surprise.

"Apparently, Riddle….you did find out about him….."

"Yes, Faora told me about him," Kara said, and Harry saw that there was some distinct coolness between Kara and Faora, but it was something that they prepared to hash out over time. At least the bad blood did not run deep as it did between Ananym and Illyana.

"So the two of you are getting along, aren't you?" Harry asked her and Kara smiled at that. The smile was kind of half strained but she gave him an honest answer.

"We're co-existing with each other, if that's what you mean," Kara told him and Harry gazed at her. "You know…we don't want to get the same treatment that Ananym is going through now."

"Well, it seems like some of my pets have been trained to behave," Harry said with a smile and he looked off into the distance. "So, my mother…..I believe we were getting back on that topic."

"Yes, we were," Kara agreed, she didn't want to seem anxious but she was curious. Her curiosity often got the better of her but there you went.

"She performed a ritual that was to strengthen me just enough where it would allow me to survive any attempt by Riddle to kill me," Harry explained to Kara. "But it unlocked my heritage…..buried deep within one of my bloodlines, and forgotten."

Kara nodded and knew where this was going.

"Incubus, but the ritual strengthened it and made me a pureblood incubus," Harry said with a smile.

"You're not going to steal my soul, are you?" Kara asked, before she could stop herself.

"I already own that, the moment that you took my cock," Harry whispered to her and his tone caused her to shiver. "But it isn't like you came out of the deal badly."

"No, it isn't," Kara agreed, she would have to say that she came out of the deal good, pretty good in fact.

"So, there's no muss, and no fuss, is there," Harry said with a smile. "I think that you deserve a nice refreshing drink."

Harry clapped his hands and in the blink of an eye, a strikingly beautiful woman appeared before them. Blue hair formed a curtain over the top of her seductive looking face. She had a pair of dazzling blue eyes that matched, burning with seduction. A body built for sin dressed in an extremely tight maid's outfit. Her breasts practically spilled out of the outfit and the bottom of the uniform was so short that they could see her pussy and ass.

In the back of the uniform rested a transparent pair of silvery wings and she radiated sex appeal. She carried a tray with two drinks on it.

"This is for you," she whispered, even her voice dripped the purest of seduction. Then she turned to face Harry. "And this is for you, master."

Harry took the drink and Kara did as well. The blonde took the drink up to her lips and drunk it. It caused her body to feel tense and also feel refreshed at the same time. She could not believe the pleasure that coursed between her legs.

"So, what's this drink made of?" Kara asked and Harry smiled.

"It's made of the finest of juices," Harry said and Kara raised her eyebrow. "So, did you taste yourself yet?"

Kara raised an eyebrow, she wasn't disturbed, no far from it, this question aroused her.

"Well, that explains why it tasted so good," Kara said with a smile, and grinned to herself. She took a long gulp of the juices and savored the moment.

"I added a little something to it as well," Harry said and Kara smiled.

"Well, it's a good combination," Kara said and it was a taste that she could get hopelessly addicted to.

"Make sure to pamper her," Harry whispered to two more succubi slaves who nodded. One of them had green hair and the other had dark purple hair but they had the same amazing sinful bodies as the first slave. The only difference was that they were wearing chainmail armor that covered what barely needed to be covered.

Kara felt their hands roam all over her body and she could feel the heat rise from her body.

"So, how were things on Krypton?"

"Well….." Kara said, she was glad that she had a lot of time to mull this over in her head, otherwise this would be far harder than it really was. The blonde could feel their talented fingers slowly work their way all over her. "It was an advanced society, but it stagnated over the past hundred years. The Council didn't make things any better."

"Yes, organized government, seems like that's one thing that Earth and Krypton have in common," Harry said, the disgust dripping from his voice obvious.

"Well, my thoughts exactly," Kara said, with her body being pleasured by the busy hands of the Succubi. The heat continued to pulse from between her thighs. "I guess that we have something in common, a mother who was a flower amongst the weeds. Alura….she was one of the most brilliant minds ever to come out of Krypton."

"Her daughter is proof of that," Harry said and Kara flushed for a second, but she gave a pleasurable moan as the Succubi increased their pleasurable actions on her with one look from Harry.

Kara and Harry relaxed, as they were being treated by the Succubi slaves, and Kara knew what would follow soon. She could never have enough of Harry, and she thought that she was not alone in that fact.

* * *

Ananym looked up from where she was, chained in a most uncomfortable manner. She struggled to keep her head up but that was a difficult process.

"So?"

Harry watched her and spotted Illyana in the shadows, with a large dildo held in her hand. It was long and hard and it was obviously that she had just gotten done with some fun.

The green eyed wizard walked forward, stepping towards her. Her nipples looked ready for him.

The spell that he placed on her caused her to be unable to feel relief. His slaves worked her over again and again, with a healthy round of spanking and toys to keep her in her place.

"I suppose that I should thank you but you should learn your place," Harry whispered, seeing her spread eagled and chained with a ball gag in her mouth.

The Incubus king left her hanging in more ways than one, desperation burning through her eyes, she was mentally begging, pleading to be allowed to cum but Harry wasn't going to allow her that treat.

"You did learn your place, didn't you?" the new ruler of Limbo asked and Ananym nodded her head up and down. The redhead looked at him, with burning lust in her eyes. "I'm sure that you want some relief, don't you?"

Ananym nodded, the most movement that he would allow her was with her head.

"Well, you see…..you need to learn your place and I'm not sure if you learned your lesson sufficiently," Harry said with a smug smirk. He ran his fingers over her nipple, but stopped right before he completely touched her and pulled back. "If you had disrupted my plan, you would be in a far worse state than you are now, you do realize that, don't you?"

Wordlessly, she nodded, pressure continuing to build between her thighs as Harry channeled his energy into her core. It was unbearable that there was no way for her to release it.

"I don't think she's acting sorry enough," Illyana said to him and Harry turned towards her. "Just my opinion, master."

"Of course, it's fair," Harry said, cupping Ananym's face and staring her straight in the eye. "I can use you in any way that I wish you know. "Maybe I should use you as a breeding whore. Give me more succubi slaves to pleasure me. But you'd get off on that, wouldn't you?"

Ananym tried to protest this but the look of lust in her eyes betrayed her. She could see Harry's robe flap open up and she watched him eagerly, hungrily, greedily evenly and she could hardly keep her head up as she watched him.

"It's obvious what you want, and you'll earn it in due time," Harry said with a smile and he clapped his hands.

Harry flipped her over until she was on her hands and knees, chained, legs spread. Her raw pussy could be exposed and her nipples looked uncomfortable and stiff. There was a look of frustration in her eyes.

The frustration was about to hit its limit if Harry had his say and being her master, he did.

The Succubi slaves made their way from the shadows. Given how some of them had been mistreated and kicked around by Ananym when Belasco ruled Limbo, if they had been allowed such thoughts, they would have had some vindictive pleasure.

That being said, Harry allowed them this gift, for they would get pleasure out of it.

The whips connected with her body and she gave a shudder. Harry could see her and he watched Illyana pleasure herself towards Ananym's torment.

Harry admitted this had a lot of appeal. There was a small part of Harry who realized how sick, twisted, and dark this might seem but he neglected to really listen to that part.

The daughter of Belasco gave a loud and lustful moan with the whips connecting with her body once again. She tried to overpower her master's spell but it only increased the pain.

"Don't fight it, take your medicine, it will be over soon enough," Harry said, placing his hand on the top of her head and Ananym sighed, feeling the chains go against her back.

Several hot dildos were prepped and spiked into her center. She winced and suddenly Harry allowed a tiny bit more pleasure and removed her ball gag.

"I think we understand why it isn't a good idea to defy me, don't we?" Harry asked her.

"Yes," Ananym whispered, feeling the pleasure that he allowed her. She savored those moments.

"I'll release your orgasm in a minute," Harry said with a smile. "But first, I require to do something for me."

"Anything….anything….anything…." Ananym panted, the small amount of pleasure that he allowed her made her want more, as the succubi whipped and violated her. That caused the build up to increase.

Illyana rode her fingers harder, and her juices stained it. She took a drink that had been offered to her by the slaves.

"Mmm, Faora," she breathed as she continued to finger herself, riding her fingers deeper into her.

"Anything what?" Harry asked, turning his eyes away from the really erotic display and Ananym looked at him, whimpering, loudly.

"Master, master, master please," Ananym chanted, her pleasure still caught beyond a damn.

"Admit that your pleasure, your orgasm, and your mind, body, and soul belongs to Harry Potter," Harry told her.

"Yes, my pleasure, my orgasm, my mind, my body, and my soul, it belongs to Harry Potter, oh great master, please allow me to cum, I need to cum," Ananym moaned, feeling the Succubi molest her and this should be an amazing erotic experience, one that she felt that she had been cheated out on.

"As you wish," Harry commented, snapping his fingers, and the dam he placed inside her burst.

That left her quite the state, her body thrashing, as weeks worth of pent off sexual frustration was released from her.

Harry leaned down, looking in her face and he smiled down at her.

"So, did we learn our lesson?" Harry asked.

"Yes master," she slurred, the orgasms still causing her mind to reduced to mush.

"Good, pet," Harry said, stroking her hair and taking the tastes of her juices that his slaves offered him, as they collected them for sustenance.

Her pent up pleasure tasted good.

* * *

No one walked into Limbo willingly. There was one of two reasons why anyone had gone into Limbo.

The first reason, obviously, is that they had been dragged there by some force inside. They were hungry for an innocent soul and therefore they were dragged in. Or worse tempted by something that they wanted that dragged them inside.

The other reason was a one in a million magical fluke done by a backfire spell. It was rare but it could happen. Especially when someone tampered with sufficiently advanced magic that sent them halfway across the universe.

That was such the incident with a young girl, who knew from the moment that her feet touched the ground that she wasn't supposed to be here.

"I'm really not supposed to be here."

She spoke what one would consider the obvious but then again, she really wasn't supposed to be here.

"Let's see if I can reverse the spell."

No good, and the girl felt the goosebumps rise up from her arms. She spotted demonic looking birds flutter in a dead tree from where she was. Shadowed creatures hissed in the darkness and she had one of those feelings.

It wasn't a good one of those feelings either. It was a feeling as if she was going to get dragged off into the shadows and never return.

"Okay, okay, got to keep your wits about yourself, don't panic, the worst thing in the world to do is panic."

The dark haired girl stepped forward into the night. Her black hair clung to her face, and it was obvious that this was done by the beads of sweat rolling down said face. Her nerves did not calm down to say the very least. Some might say that she long since passed nervous and jumped straight into the "terrified witless" stage of things. Never the less, the girl folded her arms over her chest, closing her eyes and muttering to herself.

"It's going to be okay, it's going to be alright, you just need to keep it cool."

Her soft skin shined in the eerie light of Limbo. Blue eyes burned with a passionate intensity that one could not really match. The fifteen year old girl wore a black tank top that clung to her C-Cup breasts. Her jeans formed rather tightly around a tight ass, and her long legs flowed on for miles.

Her name was Zatanna Zatara and it went without saying that she really wasn't supposed to be here. Her heart drummed against her ribs and she took half of a step forward, into the brightest light that she could see.

'_Well, this isn't good,' _Zatanna thought to herself.

Suddenly an eerie and demonic whistle in the wind caused her to jump halfway up.

She tried to rewind in her mind what went wrong with a spell. It was a simple transportation spell that her father had used countless times, about as easily as blinking.

There lied the huge flaw in her scheme, she wasn't her father.

'_And I can't seem to get out of here, just great,' _she thought. And if she did get out of here, her father was going to kill her. So that was a nice win-win situation all over for her.

Then again, perhaps she should worry about not being eaten to be honest. The girl turned her head around.

She knew that this was a place where untainted powerful females did not thrive all that well. Her heart once again beat faster, she could hear it.

Calming breaths, meditation exercises, even though she couldn't shut her mind off to the surroundings.

She stopped short of walking into an eerie black mist.

'_Yeah, how about no,' _she thought, and she continued to find a way out of here.

And fast, yes most certainly it would have to be fast.

**To Be Continued on September 3****rd**** 2014. **


	10. Chapter 10

Illyana closed her eyes tightly, the frustration brimming from her mind. This was supposed to be simple magic that should work well for her. Simple magic which should ideally transport them out of limbo.

She threw her hands up into the air, gritting her teeth. These things were giving her fits, and that put it very mildly. The woman shook her head violently, her breath knocked out of her body. Frustration brimmed through her body, no matter her best attempts, she just couldn't get it done and that annoyed her to an entirely new level.

"So, we have a problem, don't we?"

She saw Harry standing there and relaxed a little bit. As usual, his presence soothed her and gave her focus on what mattered. The Russian mutant turned to face her master.

"Yes," she said in an agitated voice. She tried to keep her tone low, but she just couldn't shake the fact that this didn't go as planned.

"What kind of problem?" Harry asked, placing his hands firmly on her shoulders. That exerted his control over her, but it also did the added benefit of relaxing her slightly. So really, she got the best of both worlds. The young female closed her eyes, her mouth shut as she felt Harry's hands slowly roam over her shoulders.

"A very big problem actually," she commented, shaking her head, and gave her a long sigh. "You know the stepping discs that I have been working on."

"Yes, you thought that they would get you out of Limbo, don't you?" Harry asked and she nodded in the most frustratingly.

"Us out of Limbo," she amended, not wanting her master to think that she abandoned him in any way. "But…..it doesn't matter who because I'm hitting a block. That was one bit of knowledge that I never managed to get down."

"Just take a deep breath and focus on what you're doing, and it'll come," Harry said and Illyana nodded. "It isn't entirely your fault that we're blocked in here."

"Has Clea figured out anything?"

"Well, would we be standing here if she did?" Harry asked her and the blonde shook her head in negative. "Exactly what I was thinking."

Illyana hated when her master spoke sense, which was a bit too often for her liking. Her jaw set with determination and with renewed vigor. She could do this, all she had to do was focus and the world would be in her hands.

The woman stepped back, nearly staggering. Harry placed his hands on her waist, catching her just like that.

"Calm, stay calm," he reminded her.

"I'm about as calm as I'm going to get," Illyana said and Harry cast her one of those looks, which caused her to step back in intimidation "Sorry."

"It's understandable, you don't want to be sent a million years into the future, or a million years into the past, or some alternate universe where I'm an overly hyped children's literature character," Harry said, shuddering. He could only imagine how many problems that world would have.

"Yes, that would be bad," Illyana said, the problem was, precision was key with any kind of transporting spell and this one was no exception to that rule.

She could transport herself to limited points in Limbo but when she went beyond her circle, that was where she hit a wall. And it was at the force of a speeding bullet. She was lined up against there and suddenly, smack.

"It looks so easy when described in the books," Illyana said and Harry gave her the briefest shadow of a sympathetic smile.

"It always does, doesn't it?" he asked with a smile, and she crossed her legs, doing the deep breathing exercises that she was taught.

There were still a couple of pockets of Belasco's followers, or rather more demons thinking that Illyana and Harry would be easy targets. Something that they taught them a lesson about attempting rather quickly.

That being said, there were still problems. There always would be people who would try and take control of everything, despite the fact that their fellows had been destroyed.

"Are you calm now?" Harry asked and he roughly squeezed Illyana's hand, bringing his concubine out of her trance.

"Yes, I'm calm," she whispered, with a smile. "I'm going to have to tackle that one tomorrow because there's no way that I can tackle it right now. I'm not in the most sound mind to be honest with you."

"Fair enough," Harry agreed, with a smile but then he could feel something.

Something shifted in Limbo and the barriers dropped for the briefest of seconds. Before Harry could discover as to why that happened, the barriers were back up in a flash of light.

"What is it?" Illyana asked, she could feel the changes coming in as well and she was momentarily excited.

Harry pondered the situation for a few seconds and then he felt it with clarity. "We have a new guest that has found her way into Limbo."

"How do you know it's a her?" Illyana asked and Harry smiled.

"An Incubus can always tell these things," Harry told her, and he shook his head for a moment. "We need to call a full meeting and then we'll proceed from here."

Illyana nodded, even if that meant facing her. Although Ananym behaved herself for the most part after Harry's Corrective Therapy of a month back.

"Inform Clea, I'll find the others," Harry told her and Illyana sauntered off to do her master's bidding.

X-X-X

"So, you mentioned a Phantom Zone backdoor," Harry said, to Faora and Kara, as the two of them met him in the library. They were going to meet with the rest of the group.

"Yes," Kara confirmed to him. They figured that this was going to be brought up since this was mentioned. "My family, they put it in, just in case. It leads directly to Earth."

"I'm sensing that there might be some complications with this portal," Harry said, he could read the look on Kara's face like a book.

She looked sheepish and slowly nodded. She figured that it would be better to tell him the full truth and remove any false hope.

"Well if you mean by complications, you mean the portal is in the center of the Phantom Zone, then yes there would be complications."

Harry smiled, he figured as much. The other thing that he figured out was that by sealing the portals, he also managed to seal off their only route of escape. It was kind of a damned if you do, damned if you don't type of thing.

"And you can't even escape Limbo to Earth, so I think that one would think that you couldn't even escape Limbo into the Phantom Zone," Faora said, looking thoughtful. And it was a sad state of affairs when someone wanted to willingly escape into the Phantom Zone given its nature. "And we'd know if there were any more tears in the dimensional fabric because they would be going after Kara and I."

"Yes, that would be the case," Harry agreed, he combed through the library books. Belasco had left a grand library behind and Harry had been combing the books. If anyone knew of a backdoor out of this place, it would have to be the man who once ruled it for so long.

Then again, as the sands of time ticked down, Harry felt grander desperation fill his being. He pushed himself forward, scanning the books but so far, there was nothing.

At least not until the moment where he found a book, a thick black book he could barely hold up. It had to do with rituals of various types.

"Well this is an interesting," Harry mused, looking through the book and the girls walked over to see what he found to be interesting.

"Okay, fine, I'll be the one to ask," Faora said and Kara gave her a charming grin.

"Well, go ahead, don't let me stop you," Kara said and Faora shook her head.

"As if you could stop me," Faora said and Harry cleared his throat. Respectfully, the Kryptonian's eyes snapped forward and faced Harry. She didn't want to end up like Ananym would be, well at least not mostly. The gang bang aspect seemed like it could be fun, but the withheld orgasms was torture. "But, what do you find so interesting?"

"I'm glad you asked," Harry commented, holding his hand up. "We don't really have to put up with the Phantom Zone, but we should consider that as an option if all else fails."

Granted that was a really long option and an even longer shot, given the fact that they couldn't even escape to the other side of Limbo right. Given Illyana's issues with the stepping discs caused them grief, he doubted that any other spell would work that well either.

"I found something."

Kara grinned; she looked excited about this prospect, even though Faora was keeping a more even tone to voice. "Great."

"Well, I wouldn't be breaking out the streamers and partying just yet," Harry told them and they questioned why. "Well, I need two virgins to deflower for the ritual to work out well."

"Oh, you…"

"Yeah, you can see what the problem is there," Harry said and both girls smiled and nodded.

Kara, being Kara, could not let this comment go by without a hitch. "You kind of burned through all of the virgins that you have for your disposal."

Harry shook his head, if he knew what he did now, then, he wouldn't have been through there.

"Well, I guess we're going to have to find some more and if my theory is correct, an opportunity might have presented itself," Harry commented, hoping that his calculations were correct. He didn't doubt that they were, but that being said, he was pretty sure things were going to get interesting pretty soon.

Ananym joined the group in the library to report to Harry.

"Master, she's on the move," Ananym said to him, kneeling in front of him, in greeting.

"To your feet, pet," Harry offered her and she smiled, after her corrective therapy, she was much more appeasing for the most part. "Yes, I figured that she wouldn't stand in any place for long. Given the fact that she's terrified from her mind and prone to flight, and terror"

"Someone might try and take her," Ananym said, and Harry looked at her. "An untainted girl in this dimension, she would be a rare commodity."

"Yes, she would be," Harry agreed, but he knew that he would get to her first.

The citizens in Limbo were slowly learning the perils of crossing Harry Potter or his chosen females. Any female in this dimension would be Harry's and they would be taking a great risk by trying to stake their claim.

"Come, we'll meet with Clea and Illyana."

Harry had to discuss the ritual anyway with the group, but he figured that it should be sound. The only problem was the distinct lack of virgins in Limbo.

A problem that may be satisfied soon if he was able to move quickly, but he had to move.

X-X-X

'_Stay calm, for the love of all things that are holy, stay calm, they are going to smell your fear, if you don't say calm,' _she thought to herself, she could feel her stomach knot up something fierce. The dark haired female thought that she was going to lose all sense of herself and in this place, it was extremely easy to do so.

Zatanna Zatara wasn't someone who ran terrified like a scared child. She could take care of herself, quite nicely in fact.

That being said, there was a different between taking care of one's self and actually managing to keep their head up in what one might consider the ultimate hell dimension.

'_Yeah, this kind of sucks,' _Zatanna thought to herself and she smiled. Understatement of the century, really, but what was she going to do. The dark haired female smiled, taking half of a step forward.

It felt like she was out in the wild west and with no place to go, that could be a problem.

'_If my father finds out what I did….oh who am I kidding, he will,' _Zatanna thought to herself.

A fifteen year old girl's mind traveled to some really strange places when they were freaking out and she was freaking out. She had long since passed freaking out, she was utterly and completely losing her mind.

Somehow she managed to calm herself down, slowly, but surely she did at least.

'_Yes, this kind of sucks,' _she thought to herself, taking a long deep breath once again. She didn't want to…..well she didn't want to lose her head in here because that would be a bad thing to be honest. _'Although I might have thought about that before….keep it together, Zee, keep it together."_

There was something that blew over her shoulder, was it the wind? Something worse than the wind, she didn't know.

Zatanna looked at the rocks around her, it was tempting to sit down but she figured that if she sat down, that could be the end of her.

The dark haired girl shook her head; there was really no sense in getting all jumpy. Even though her stomach turned and twisted in several knots, she couldn't really lose all sense of herself.

'_Okay, Zee, get it together,' _she replied, biting down on her lip, so much that it left an identation in it.

There was the crowing of birds in the tree. Those weren't birds that invited anything like fun memories either.

She did what her father always advised her when she lost something and that was to slowly retrace her steps.

'_There has to be a counter spell to reverse what happened, and return me,' _Zatanna thought to herself.

"Okay, I drew the rune stone, and did I do it a bit crooked?" Zatanna asked, shaking her head. That would be just her luck. "It was only supposed to transport me across the city, not through dimensions."

She stopped and started to mutter.

"I should be able to teleport out of here…..and I'm in Limbo," Zatanna said, she should have recognized it.

It was one of the two places her Father ever forbade her to go. Limbo and Las Vegas, two of the most dangerous places in the universe, at least they were dangerous according to Giovanni Zatara.

"PAM WOHS!" Zatanna yelled, hoping that she could find out a layout. Granted, it was one of the more elementary charms that a young sorceress could perform.

The mist showed the map in front of her and there were a lot of areas that were blacked out.

The map fizzled in the air and she closed her fists, in frustration. Once again, she found herself stuck out of the middle of nowhere and didn't like it at all.

"So much for that," she whispered in a despondent voice and once again, she could hear something creeping behind her. The hairs stood out on the back of her neck and she sighed.

She ran in the other direction, and nearly tripped over her feet.

The red skies glowed over her and added to the ominous feel around her.

She was not freaking out, she was so not freaking out. She was really not freaking out.

Okay, maybe she was freaking out a little bit, but she was a fifteen year old girl who had been sent to a hellish dimension that she had been forbade to go to by her father.

'_Counter ritual, counter ritual, come on Zee, think, oh screw it, I'll just teleport out here, what's the worst that can happen?'_

She tried to teleport out of there in a flash but she smacked into an invisible wall and landed on her ass on the ground.

Gingerly, she pulled herself up.

'_Okay, that might be the worst that can happen,' _she conceded, and she tried not to freak out.

Suddenly, a field of magic enveloped her and Zatanna gave a futile scream before she vanished.

Her destination would prove to be interesting. Although interesting sometimes wasn't good, but all she wanted to wait to see.

X-X-X

"We should keep the Phantom Zone back gate open as an option, if we could access it," Clea said, closing her eyes. The group was there in full force, with Faora, Kara, Illyana, and Ananym surrounding Harry in a circle and holding court with him.

"It should be a last ditch effort, and I'm not even sure if we could reach it," Kara said, and Harry was hunched over the book that he found in the library.

"If we can we will, if we can't, there will be other ways."

"That's true but once we find out what is blocking us….actually how they're blocking us, it might be easy sailing from here," Clea replied with a smile on her face. She could feel a throbbing sensation in the back of her head but she shook it off after a few seconds. She was trying to get a lock on someone, anyone.

She had a feeling that something was coming to be honest but she wasn't sure what it was.

"And now we got our mystery guest here," Harry bluntly stated.

"Well judging by the likelihood that she got here by a complete accident, she must be utterly terrified out of her mind," Ananym said, shaking her head and tutting slightly. "The poor child."

"Well, if you got sent to a strange place….she's from Earth, that much I've been able to figure out," Harry commented and he smiled, feeling the Aura from afar.

"And she may be untainted," Faora reminded him.

"She is untainted," Harry corrected her. He confirmed that much by his senses which heightened.

The problem as he saw it was making sure that she stayed that way. And that only half solved the problem that presented itself about escape. The green eyed wizard kept his eyes locked on the script underneath his face; there were other parts to that ritual other than the two virgins aspect that he needed to take care of.

The virgins had to be natural virgins and not magically created in the slightest. There were numerous rituals to restore a female to a state of virginity, which oddly enough required the sacrifice of natural virgins. So that pretty much looped Harry back to the root of the problem and the need to find a solution.

It said that wouldn't work, not that he could do that.

"A quality that I'm sure you're going to be intending to keep, although virgins do not stay as such long around you, my lord," Kara replied to him, a grin barely being kept off of her face.

"No, they don't," Harry agreed, a bit absent minded but he kept his mind on his work. It was something that was hard to do in the presence of several scantily clad women.

After exercising a few options, Harry's attention diverted right towards Clea.

"Any luck."

The Sorceress Supreme remained silent for several seconds but she knew the folly in not answering her master in a prompt manner.

"I'm getting closer, the locating spell is gaining strength," she told him.

"But let me guess, they're moving around so much that you can't get a direct fix on them," Harry said and Clea smiled.

"Yes, correct," she agreed with him. She was getting a general area but the general area she received was completely and utterly out of her reach.

"Just keep working on it," Harry told her.

"Do you ever have the feeling that we're just going around in circles, waiting for something to happen?" Illyana asked and Harry smiled.

"Maybe," Harry admitted to her, but he wasn't completely sure.

That being said, he had something in his cross hairs. Closing his eyes, Harry was about onto her.

"Closer," he whispered.

"Just take her then," Ananym said in excitement and Kara looked at her with a smile.

"Someone is impatient," she said in a sing-song voice and Ananym placed her hands on her hips in response.

"No, I just wish to resolve this issue," she said, she hated being out of control. The only person that should be able to control her was her lord and master.

Harry could feel the girl; she was freaking out something fierce. It was almost with amusement that he was going to do what he did next.

He had a feeling that she would be freaking out even more once she found out where she was.

That being said, it was time to bring her into a more secure area. Where she was not at the mercy of the horrifying elements of Limbo, and the green eyed wizard closed his eyes.

He locked onto her and prepared to do some forced teleporting.

The scream that filled his ears almost amused him. Little did she know that she would be much safer in there, because he and his girls would take really good care of her.

The dark haired sorceress flew into the picture, ass over tea kettle.

She landed on Harry's lap, with a surprised yelp and scream in response.

X-X-X

It happened so fast that Zatanna Zatara's head was really spinning. The fifteen year old sorceress shook her head and she felt something familiar.

She recognized the aura, her father taught her about it. Such creatures preyed upon innocent girls and people in general, so her father taught her the distinction. And warned her never to accidentally summon one, because that would be extremely bad.

'_And of course, I would happen to land in the lap of an Incubus,' _Zatanna thought, shaking her head. Her heart skipped a beat, and she could see a bevy of beautiful females. She also could have sworn that she saw some Succubus slaves roaming around but they were out of focus.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," Illyana said, in what she thought was a reassuring voice.

"Fine, that's an interesting way to say that," Zatanna said and she looked around. "Where am I?"

That was an honest fair question and Harry thought that such a question declared a fair answer. He took a second to amuse himself as the girl was trying not to freak out by essentially falling in the lab of an Incubus king.

She noticed that she didn't shift from her position at all. That caused Harry a bit of amusement, and he decided to bring her up to speed with what happened.

"You're in Limbo, Miss Zatara," he informed her and she shifted nervously in his lap. Oddly, she took no initiative to detach herself from lap.

"Yes, I figured that out," the girl commented as she shook her head but another thought came to her mind. It really took a bit for her brain to reboot itself because she had found herself in the position that she did. "Wait….how…"

"Believe me, the master knows much," Ananym said, licking her lips and Illyana gave her a nudge. It was very rough, about as much as she could get away with.

"You're scaring her," Illyana said, and Ananym looked at her, with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, and you're not, looking at her like she's a juicy steak," Ananym said and Clea cleared her throat.

She was the most normal out of all of this group, barely, by a narrow margin. And not by that much. Kara was likely the most well-adjusted, but she had her issues. The again, who didn't have their issues.

"I'm not looking at her…..you know what, forget it," she replied, shaking her head, pursing her lips in frustration.

"Forget what?" she asked, with a wide smile on her face.

"Never mind," Ananym said and the two girls locked eyes, with a murderous glare towards each other.

"You know, that's just doing more to freak her out, then anything," Faora said and Harry cleared his throat to get their attention.

Faora, Kara, Illyana, Ananym, and Clea all look at him. They knew when he was like this; the time for banter is over. It was time to get down to business.

"You want to know how I know."

Zatanna nodded in response, trying to remain cool. Being cool was a good thing. Granted, that didn't make it any less borderline difficult when she was dealing with an extremely powerful Incubus.

'_Okay, breath it, breath out,' _Zatanna thought to herself.

Harry could see her trying to hold herself together, and it was almost adorable. Her power called out to him to take her and in the worst way.

'_Must not, not yet,' _Harry said, doing the mental version of slapping his hand away. He needed her to remain pure and sneaking into the cookie jar before it was time meant that there would be a lot of trouble.

"Yes…please," Zatanna said, she felt like she needed to know, she wanted to know. Knowledge was something that she had to have about this.

"Okay fair enough, you're in the Imperial palace….."

"Belasco!" Zatanna yelped, nearly jumping into the air but Harry held a firm grip on her. Which was weird because he wasn't even touching her.

Illyana smiled a wry smile at that name. "Actually, child, your knowledge of this place, whilst useful, is out of date."

"Belasco checked out a long time ago, I think we might still have his head hanging in here somewhere, as a trophy for our master's great triumph," Kara said and Illyana cleared her throat. "And with generous help from Illyana."

"Don't worry, Belasco is no longer a concern, Limbo is under new leadership, and trust me, a lot of the problems are being dealt with," Faora commented, as she looked over Zatanna. She had quite the body on her, even for someone that young.

"It's a good thing that we brought you here, a very good thing," Harry told her.

Zatanna smiled to be honest; she felt a slight more secure in here than she did out there. Then again, it could have been that Harry's charming aura got to her.

"I've….do you think you can help me find a way out?"

"Of course," Harry said and that caught her off guard.

"Oookay," she said, wondering what the catch was, there was always a catch. Especially with a powerful Incubus King, the catch would be extremely obvious.

"There's just one problem."

Of course there was, like she said, there was always a catch.

"We are looking for a way ourselves."

Zatanna smiled, of course that would be the catch. The breath left her body.

"Perhaps if we can retrace your steps, we might be able to find the weakness in the barriers that allowed you through."

**To Be Continued on September 10****th**** 2014. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Echoes.**

* * *

Zatanna's mind went a million miles a minute. She didn't really know what to do; not that she would have much of a hope of doing anything against these people. She went in circles trying to figure out what she could do. If she attacked these people, that might end badly.

That being said, any sudden movement on her part would mean that it could be interpreted as an attack. So she sat frozen and unable to move.

She was still very aware of the fact that she more or less landed in the lap of an extremely powerful incubus king and she could feel the power swarm around him. The allure of the others around her, well that didn't not really help too much.

Time seemed to stand still and the blonde, well one of the blondes, spoke in a Russian accent. "Well are you actually going to move or not?"

"You know, you could give her a little bit of room to breathe and time to figure this one," one of the other blondes said. There was something about her demeanor that looked extremely familiar. A pair of bright blue eyes fixed on her."So…..Miss Zatara are you…"

"Well, what do you expect me to say, I mean…..I'm kind of at a loss for words," Zatanna said breathlessly.

That was the most honest statement that she could manage giving the situation. Normally she said that she was terrified to death in this situation. Given the circumstances she would be a fool to show it.

"Well, words tend to leave someone when they're in a strange situation, yes," the incubus king said and he nudged her off of his lap.

She would be lying if she was disappointed in leaving. Zatanna firmly landed on her feet. She boldly turned around to face him.

"All of us, most of us, have gone here do to means out of our control, as you have, am I correct?" he asked her and Zatanna nodded.

"Yes, a ritual…." Zatanna stated and she wondered precisely how much that she could say or even how much she understood. She groaned. "My father is going to kill me."

"So, you're young aren't you…."

"Well my father did warn me about those rituals, and not doing them before I was twenty, but I'm sure that he'd kill me if I tried one that I was not ready for, before I was thirty or something."

Harry smiled despite himself, this was a typical teenage girl overreacting. He could tell because she was rambling. Her emotions were at a high right now and she was looking anywhere but him.

Zatanna recognized the pull that this Incubus King had over her. This was the pull he would have ever any female that tried to gaze upon him. His eyes were glowing pools that caused her heart to skip a beat or two. That being said, the woman could feel the power going from him and it was intoxicating, ensnaring her mind a little bit.

'_Don't look at his eyes, don't look at his eyes,' _she reminded herself. Incubus demons could use their eyes to hypnotize unsuspecting victims.

"Please look at me Zatanna."

"Our master is talking to you, you should grant him the respect he deserves by looking at him," the Russian Blonde said and the dark haired female turned towards him.

"Illyana, give her some room to breathe, it's obvious that she had a long and traumatic journey, and it's a good thing that I found her when I did," he said and Zatanna made the mistake of looking towards his eyes.

Just for a second, so it really didn't count, right?

"Kara, Faora, could you show Zatanna to one of the spare rooms, a nice one, if you please?" Harry asked the girls and Zatanna blinked. "We need to keep you safe until we figure out how you got here and how it could help us."

Zatanna felt like her knees were like concrete. Robotically she nodded even though her mind swarm with numerous thoughts. There was a lot for a fifteen year old girl to take in.

"This way, please," Kara said gently. She knew that Faora might not have the proper amount of tact. Harry seemed to be pairing them together more, as some test to see if they would get along.

It might have been an excuse to punish them, but Kara was seriously contemplating getting into it with Faora, so she could get punished. That being said, now was not the time or the place. She didn't really know what he did to Clea for her disobeying his orders. Even if he did anything. For all she knew, he could have left that threat hanging.

Harry eyed Illyana and the woman followed him wordlessly. They had a meeting with each other and some important matters to discuss.

Ananym wondered what this was all about, and she followed the master and his pet. She knew that people were getting in here with an alarming regularity, so there might be a chance to reverse what they did and get back.

* * *

"Yes, there is a chance, but I'm not sure whether it's something that's advisable," Harry admitted to both of them.

"But regardless, you know that the sorceress is what we need," Ananym pressed on and Harry smiled at her.

"Yes, we both know that, she's pure and now that she's under my protection, she's going to stay that way," Harry said and this was a nonverbal warning to Illyana and Ananym to keep their hands out of the nookie jar.

"So, we've got one of the two, and she literally fell into your lap," Illyana said and she took a folded piece of paper out. "So, this ritual, I've been going over it…"

"I'm sure that you have done so and yes I realize that it's extremely complicate, but we can start on most of the advanced rune work now, to get the circle ready," Harry said and Ananym smiled.

"Although if Zatanna's ritual might have created another back door, then there might be no need for this particular ritual, my lord."

"I'm not discounting that possibility," Harry agreed, his eyes focused on the daughter of Belasco. "But we should prepare to do this….."

Harry left his statement hanging, the fact that he needed two virgins, that was something that was a painful reminder that the rarest ingredient was going to be one that was rather illusive.

"The Rune Stones are not a problem for us, are they?"

"No, nothing that can't be created over a couple of days, and they will need demonic blood to activate, something that we have in abundance," Harry said with a smile. "That's the one part of the ritual that I don't think that we'll have that big of a problem with."

Harry briefly looked over the rune stones, no not a problem. They might be way beyond NEWT standard, but that world had depressingly low standards. Harry spent time studying the various magical arts from the libraries that Belasco hoarded. It was easy also to learn various techniques and sciences that were not magic as well.

Harry learned much from that fool that inhabited his body, and Riddle seemed to turn his nose up on methods that he chose not to understand. That was his loss and Harry's gain, all together. It made him the superior sorcerer and man.

"Once we figure out who is blocking us, we can move more freely," Ananym said with a sigh.

She really had no intention of completely leaving Limbo but the fact that she was not able to do so, really struck a nerve with her.

Not that she ever was able to thanks to her father. He made sure that she was not able to cross the barrier but since he wasn't around, that restriction would in theory be lifted. It wasn't because of the direct interference of someone else.

"I thought we figured out how was blocking us, it was a matter of how and where they were…"

'_Oh you mean Door Mouse Guy,' _Kara popped in through the bond link.

'_Yes, and he'd be pissed if you bastardized his name like that,' _Clea said, she was busy divining the source. She wondered if her mother was aware that she was trapped. There were one of two possibilities that Clea thought and neither was she going to discount.

Either she knew and was just leaving Clea to her own devices as some kind of deranged test to see what she was capable of, really capable of. She would not win mother of the year for that one. Not that she would win mother of the year for anything else.

Or she was having her own problems, which was not surprising.

Harry meanwhile was preparing to get supplies together for the ritual. It would be soon as he got his second virgin that he would be able to activate the ritual. The power of their purity being taken by a powerful Incubus King would be enough to shatter the barriers and allow their movement to be unrestricted once again.

* * *

Kara sat on the rock, overlooking the red skies above her. Harry placed a charm on her necklace that would allow yellow sunlight to filter in. She allowed herself to be alone with her thoughts for a brief moment.

It was one of the only souvenirs that she kept from her travels from Krypton and it was a family heirloom that her aunt gave to her years ago. It was many more years than she thought from her point of view. That was the odd nature of being in stasis, time behaved in an erratic fashion.

"So….may I sit with you….."

Zatanna approached Kara at her shoulder, nervously. It was obvious that she was a fish out of water for lack of a better term.

"Knock yourself out," Kara said, scooting over a little bit so she could give Zatanna the proper amount of room.

"Thanks," Zatanna replied, sitting on the rock. "So…..your master…"

"Yes, he's something," Kara said with a smile, because she knew what was going to happen to Zatanna before too long and it was going to be glorious. It got Kara excited even thinking about it. That being said, Kara was fairly curious about one point. "Have you figured out exactly what went wrong?"

"Well no, I traced my steps in my mind, but it appears that I might have miscalculated the angle of entry….."

"Thus instead of teleporting you somewhere on Earth, you teleported somewhere into Limbo," Kara commented and Zatanna had a sheepish smile. The blonde Kryptonian patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry, people have made far stupid mistakes than that, good thing that Harry found you."

Zatanna smiled that was a good thing. While she wasn't completely at ease with her accommodations, she was coping with them. Not because she didn't have any choice, but because she honestly got used to it.

'_Better in here than out there in the unknown,' _Zatanna thought. Out there she felt like she was going to be the next course on some demon's dinner.

"There's a role for all of us in here as well, and Harry went through a lot of trials," Kara told Zatanna and the dark haired woman raised her eyebrow. "Trust me, they were things that would shake most people to the bone."

Zatanna could only imagine what it was, especially with the insane theory that was starting to form in the back of her head. She tried to shake it off but it proved to be exceedingly difficult to do so. It was still there in her mind and it was not leaving.

Her eyes recognized a symbol that was hanging on the necklace on Kara's neck and not just because the symbol rested firmly between her breasts. Not that Zatanna was staring at them, no sir, not even a little.

Okay, maybe just a little bit.

"You know my eyes are up here."

Zatanna looked Kara in the eyes, but she had a smile on her face.

"It's just, the symbol…"

"Yes, it's a family crest from my father's side of my family, although my aunt gave the necklace to me, after my grandmother gave it to her when she married my uncle," Kara said with a smile.

It appeared that the conversation might be going in an interesting direction. They would never know when Faora blasted out of the closet at the speed of a speeding bullet.

"The Master wishes to speak with us….with all of us," Faora said and Kara looked at her, raising her eyebrow.

"Now?"

"I don't question, I just deliver messages," Faora said and Kara nodded. The dark haired Kryptonian shifted her gaze to Zatanna. "That means you as well, newbie."

Zatanna's mouth hung open, at being addressed in such a way but never the less, she closed it tight and followed Kara and Faora. She wondered when it was that she turned into such an obedient dog.

Clea was waiting for them as they approached. The Sorceress Supreme looked to be very haggard with what she was up to. Zatanna looked towards her and looked at Kara and Faora, both of who were staring daggers at each other.

Zatanna looked her way over to Clea who smiled and looked oh so casual. "So, are they always like this?"

"Actually, they've mellowed out a little bit recently," Clea commented lightly as if she was discussing the weather and Zatanna's mouth curled into a fraction of a smile.

If this was mellowed out, she hated to see what they were like at the height of their hatred. Never the less, the woman followed the others, with Ananym joining them, along with Illyana.

They were all going to see the wizard, and by wizard, they meant the Incubus King.

* * *

While this was going on, Harry Potter was in a deep trance, over the past couple of months, he felt his energies heighten. He was aware that there were other things around him and he wanted to reach out and touch them.

He could see a large flaming bird, the mythological creature known as the Phoenix. It was not the size of a bird, rather it was human sized almost and bathed in fire. Harry followed its progress. The further it moved away, the more power it enraptured him with.

The bird reached its destination and Harry stopped for a second at a female that was standing at the edge of the clearing.

Her gorgeous red hair blew in the breeze and her green eyes glowed with power. At first Harry assumed his mother but upon closer inspection, he was thinking that it wasn't.

Then Harry could see a face within the Phoenix bird before it merged with the other redhead and the power that he could feel coming through it was completely arousing.

There was a flaming head that cut in front of him and Harry stared him down, but then before he could investigate this matter further, Harry was knocked out of the vision.

The green eyed wizard was extremely annoyed that he had been cut out of what was a very incredible vision. Especially since there was a possibility that he could have found his way out of there through that vision.

And it was something that he wasn't going to be able to pick up that easily. He managed to keep his cool and keep from every window in the palace shattering. Granted, he could replace it in a snap of a finger but still poor form for someone of his grand stature.

There was an insidious round of laughter that was going through his ears, and that was never really good.

Harry tried for a brief moment to recall what was happening but then he got a message.

'_Master, are you there?' _Illyana asked.

'_Yes, I'm here….send her in first, I'll speak with the rest of you,' _Harry thought and there was no need for elaboration about who she was.

Zatanna walked into the den of the demon, wondering what was going to happen to her. This was the first time where she was alone in Harry's presence, but she did seem to sense.

"Um, Harry…."

"Yes, come closer, please," Harry said, looking at Zatanna. Her powers were very appealing to him but he must not, not yet. Control was something that the Incubus had to learn, even if they were impulsive and sexually driven by nature.

Zatanna came closer and she resolved not to look into his eyes.

"Don't worry, if I wanted you to look in my eyes, you would, and you'd be under my spell, so there's nothing to worry about. Even if your struggle to fight the inevitable is amusing."

Zatanna relaxed, kind of. The woman focused her eyes on Harry and she sensed no signs of deception.

It was time for her to address the elephant in the room, and she'd rather that she would do it, because if Harry pressed the issue…..well things could get very insane.

"So, you saved me?"

"This I'm aware of, yes," Harry said, waiting for her to say it.

"So, if an Incubus saves a female, then that means she's in his debt and his service, right?" Zatanna asked, wondering if the myths were true.

The scary thing was that she didn't really know if she was hoping that they were true or preying that they weren't true.

"Open your mind, and show me exactly how you got here," Harry said and Zatanna relaxed for a moment.

Perhaps allowing an Incubus into her mind where he could flip around certain switches might not be a good idea. Reluctantly, Zatanna admitted that there was no need for Harry to do such a thing. His bewitching green eyes did plenty to her, quickening her heart beat.

"The magic from this particular ritual would have long since faded, it's nature is that it cannot be tracked, a bit advanced magic for you, Miss Zatara," Harry said to her and he pulled out of her mind, leaving shivers blow down her spine. "Lucky you didn't end somewhere worse, and believe me, there are many worse places than Limbo."

Zatanna found this hard to believe but at the same time, she'd take his word for it. Her father may have told her about this when he lectured her on the consequences of what she did.

"So, I'll do anything to help you, if you need any help finding a way out of here."

Harry smiled and summoned the book, making sure that it was flipped open to the proper page. It was put in Zatanna's hands, and they trembled when she touched the book.

"That….that's…"

Zatanna read the ritual. A slight smile went across her face.

"So, I'm guessing they're in short supply in Limbo."

"And I know that you're untainted."

Zatanna nodded, growing a bit red in the face but she managed to stave off the worst effects from the blush.

"Think about it, I'll return back to you."

Zatanna didn't think that she had much of a choice but she was pretty sure that she just agreed to this automatically because she would do anything to help him.

'_You really stuck your foot in your mouth with this one, Zee, didn't you?' _Zatanna thought to herself and Harry was gone from this room.

Even after he long since left, she could feel his presence in her mind still.

* * *

"It gives us another clue to what we already know, with his presence, and he doesn't want you to discover that particular power, because it could be the key for our escape," Clea said without taking a breath.

"Well we all know that unrestricted movement from Limbo was going to be a tricky one," Harry said, placing his hand underneath his chin and thinking. "And I'm more curious about the girl."

"It wasn't your mother then….."

"No, she might have red hair and green eyes, but it's not my mother, but that being said, there was once or twice where I could have sworn that I felt her presence, the lingering fragments of her soul exist somewhere, some place, I don't know where though," Harry rambled on. He shook his head.

When one had a million thoughts a minute, they often intersected with each other in an attempt to spit them all out.

He had pretty much figured out what ritual his mother did and she was at the height of desperation. It was a love stronger than anything else though, because to sacrifice your own soul to an eternal torment while allowing your son to live, that would take something strong.

"I'm getting closer to the source, but I think that it keeps moving…"

"He's not in the Dark Dimension?"

"No, but accessing it from Limbo would be tricky, as having some of the more unsavory elements of those two sides meet up would not be the most sound of ideas," Clea said and Harry smiled.

Really there was no more than needed to be said about that.

Harry had been trying to retract his mystery female but he had a feeling that she was so close, yet so far.

"We could be one step closer to actually escaping…"

"If that happens, I expect some shit to go down," Harry replied calmly and once again he walked over to the bench.

Clea obediently walked over behind him, her hands placed on his shoulders on either side. Like an obedient pet, she massaged his shoulders with a wide grin on her face.

Harry did not correct those movements, mostly because he found them to be really relaxing, and it allowed him to focus his mind.

"One done, one to go," Harry whispered, feeling Clea's hands work him over.

Clea wondered if Harry had forgotten. Such thoughts did not go unanswered.

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten….or perhaps I'm punishing you, and you haven't quite relized what I'm doing yet."

That was not something that messed with Clea's mind, not at all. Then again, it had been many weeks since her master had graced her with his blessing…..that was an insidious punishment if there ever was one. She had been too preoccupied to notice but now that the seed of thought was put into her head. She knew what was happening, big time.

"So, is there any progress in finding the other one?" Clea asked Harry and Harry smiled.

"I'm tasking Illyana and Ananym in tracking the other one down," Harry said and Clea smiled.

"Do you get a perverse amount of pleasure in making those two get along, master?"

"Kara's keeping an eye on them, I trust her the most out of all of them to keep a level head," Harry told the woman and Clea's eyebrow raised. Of course, that might have been damning Kara with faint praise. "I actually think that she and Faora got the message much sooner, and are willing to peacefully coexist…..for the most part."

Then again, Harry suspected that he should keep a close watch on them, which he was far afar. They knew that if he ever had to step in, his displeasure would be something that they would all suffer.

Harry once again delved into the outer reaches of his mind in an attempt to retrieve information. He needed to find out the identity of the woman who haunted his last couple of visions and soon.

The hunt was on, he was sure when his movement was unrestricted, he would of more clarity but right now, he had limited movement.

'_Do not worry, master, I won't fail you,' _Ananym said and Illyana barged in, fairly crossly.

'_We won't fail you,' _Illyana said, shaking her head, she didn't get it.

'_My mistake,' _Ananym said, and she gave a mocking bow to the queen. The woman stopped it when she met Harry's burning gaze.

Harry sighed. Sometimes the banter was amusing. It's amusement ceased when it interfered with what work needed to be done.

'_Kara, you have my permission to use any means you deem necessary to make sure they stay in line,' _Harry thought to her.

'_You are too kind, master,' _Kara thought gleefully.

She grew wet, almost hoping that those two could get out of line so she could have an excuse to punish them. The blonde's tongue trailed over her lips but that was far from the only set of lips that got wet.

'_You're just enjoying this a bit too much, aren't you?'_

'_Oh yes,' _Kara said, amusement dripping through voice at Ananym's voice and that was not the only thing that was dripping from her.

* * *

Zatanna waited for Harry to return, he left her hanging for what seemed like an eternity.

Harry flashed in front of her right now, causing her heart to speed up.

"So, did you miss me?"

Zatanna was struck with something, she should have realized it right away, but she had been too hung up by being here in Limbo. It snapped her back into reality when all of the pieces came together. "You're Harry Potter!"

"Yes, yes, I am," Harry said in a nonchalant voice, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You've been missing for eight years," Zatanna said, and Harry looked at her strangely.

Judging by his math, close to eight minutes should have passed in the real world, as opposed the Limbo Dimension.

"So, in addition to inter-dimensional travel, you managed to pull off some kind of twisted form of time travel," Harry said and Zatanna opened her mouth halfway, it struck her. "Because I should have only been gone for eight minutes and not eight years."

Zatanna really was gobsmacked with that one. She sheepishly came to this next conclusion. "I guess I did a bigger miscalculation than I thought that I did."

"Pretty much," Harry agreed, amused by her annoyance.

Boy was Zatanna Zatara ever annoyed. How does one mess up so badly that instead of teleporting across the country, they teleport eight years in time and into another Dimension?

"They tried everything to get you back, they put the Philosopher's Stone in the school, but…you didn't show up and neither did Voldemort."

"That's because I killed that sad excuse for a dark wizard a long time before that," Harry said and Zatanna nodded slowly.

"Makes sense, but Dumbledore was confused about that, and then there was the trick that was pulled with the Goblet of Fire, but you didn't show up then either…..they really thought you did, because it's a magically binding contract…"

"I can't be bound for anything that I didn't sign," Harry said, in disgust. He wondered where these idiot wand wavers kept between their ears. They could rent out the space and make some gold on real estate because certainly their brains weren't there.

"Well….that is kind of stupid," Zatanna agreed.

"Yes, kind of," Harry dead panned, looking at her. "You didn't go there….."

"My father had sense; he would never send me to Hogwarts."

"Good for you then, you have a future," Harry said brazenly.

With each thing he learned about the Wand Wavers, the more that he knew that the world benefit if they just vanished off of the face of the Earth.

"Um, thank you," Zatanna said, she didn't know if she wanted to know what was going through his mind.

"Don't thank me yet, you still have a choice to make," Harry told her.

"I assumed that…"

"Assumptions are the tools of fools," Harry warned her. "And we both know that if you even had a choice, you would willingly help me. For it's in your nature to help those who are at a disadvantage and by being trapped her, unable to move out of Limbo, myself, along with my pets are at a disadvantage."

Zatanna blinked, that made a lot of sense, a lot of too much sense come to think about it.

Harry looked at her and she wondered if he was going to take her once again.

"You still need one more, Harry," Zatanna reminded him, her bravery was such that she was willing to stare an Incubus King in the eyes and stand up to him.

"Yes, I'm aware, but I think that it will be worth the wait, the price for your debt being your innocence is a fair enough trade, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes," Zatanna said, she could feel him in her head and he was barely in her head, if that made any sense.

"But it doesn't stop you from getting a sneak peak of what's to come, wouldn't it?"

Zatanna was prohibited from taking another step forward by an invisible barrier and she stopped to see Illyana and Ananym being summoned to meet their master.

She was going to get a front row seat of Harry at work, and she was nearly overpowered by his aura and this was just as a third party observer.

* * *

Harry smiled and he knew that before too long he would claim his prize, and Illyana and Ananym were wrecked and Zatanna passed out from the pleasure, even though he never touched her.

* * *

**To Be Continued on September 17****th****, 2014. **

**We are that much closer to getting out of Limbo, a couple more chapters now.  
**

**I'll likely update the Character Sheet after next week. Just been busy with other things. Although it's not like I've just introduced some third string D-List magic user that no one has ever heard of, but happens to be a hot girl still. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Chaos Perception. **

Calm always existed before some kind of storm. Calm preceded any kind of chaos. There was always this eerie calm before the storm erupted and the chaos that followed.

A flash of light appeared around someone who dropped down into the dimension that she was in.

She was not back home anymore. That was the first statement that went through the head of the fourteen, nearly fifteen year old female. She looked around and saw some everything stir around her. Most certainly she was not hope. Her dark hair looked kind of ragged, with wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans. She shook her head; she had been locked up for a long time because of her powers, from an early age. Her father couldn't control her so…..he sent her away.

Perhaps he had his reasons, but she was too angry to figure them out.

That being said, the girl now blinked in the shadows, looking like a dear in the headlights. After so many medications, she hoped that this was another bad reaction to one of them. She went bonkers many times because of them after all.

The galloping of a horse and she turned around. She was still weak. The so called humane treatment at the mental facility was only such when you're a human.

When you weren't human, then it was worse. It was much worse. The horrors that they committed upon you were beyond atrocities. She shook her head, her heat drumming heavily against her chest. It beat a steady war march and her ears were practically ringing.

Then there was a dangerous beast that charged for her. It thought that she was prey. It wasn't necessary incorrect.

Her name was Wanda Maximoff and her powers were extremely dangerous. They were also extremely unrefined. That caused her to be unable to fight her adversaries.

Much to her agitation, it flew over the head of the beast that was attacking her. Its glowing eyes stalked her and drank her in like some delicious meal.

That being said, there was a flash of light and something cracked the beast across the top of the head. It's skull split open and the beast dropped to the ground.

Wanda could hear the thump and she followed its progress, her mouth hanging open. There were two more that arrived with a thunderous clap.

Given how she was entombed in that room for some time, she really hoped that this was a really bad trip caused by a bad reaction to one of her medications.

Whoosh, whoosh, Wanda strained her eyesight in an attempt to see her knight in shining armor. At least that was the theory. He was extremely difficult to locate in this chaos. His body was a blur and she wondered if that was the intention, that he would not be able to be seen. That being said, the young mutant watched, her mouth hanging completely open, it was insane to see what was happening.

Then more of them came but more dropped to the ground. There was another figure looming. There was a certain aura about her that caused shivers to blow down Wanda's spine. What was more interesting was she swung a sword.

Wanda could feel the power that radiated from all of them and that power was extremely chilling. It made the palm of her hands completely numb and she took a step forward.

It was becoming obvious that this little scenario was not a really bad trip caused by one of her medications, it was very real. How real, she didn't know?

Wanda turned her head, her mouth half open, and she squeaked out a weak, "Hello."

Wanda was not that patient and her powers began to flare up something fierce. Clapping her hands to her side she scowled and looked around. She didn't like anything about the lack of answers she received. "Is anyone there?"

There was no answer and suddenly, she saw the ugly creature fall to her feet. A figure dressed in white robes, carried a sword. She said something but Wanda could not make out heads or tails of what she said.

"What she said is come with us, but only if you want to live?" the second figure said, he wasn't carrying a weapon. Or rather Wanda didn't see him carry any kind of weapon.

Wanda was weak from the so called treatments and the moment that she took a step forward, she collapsed. The person underneath the hood caught. He held her up and she felt a rush of energy fill her body.

"It's going to be fine, you'll see," he told her, and he allowed her to cling onto the back of his neck, pretty much being dragged off the ground.

Wanda was up close to him and felt a dose of his power. Needless to say, that really jolted awake in a real hurry.

"We found her, but the spell was way off the mark," he replied and Wanda raised his eyebrow.

"Wait, you were the one that brought me here….."

"Not here, here, per say, but…..I was testing something, and my magic locked onto you…..I'll explain but…."

Wanda frowned, but she wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Even though she nearly got killed, it sure beat being in the asylum. Anything beat being in that god forsaken place.

"My name is Harry Potter," he replied and she responded in a weak tone of voice.

"Wanda Maximoff," she told him and she really hoped to find out what the hell was going on here. Right now she didn't have the foggiest notion.

"We're almost there, just hang on."

Her voice was extremely dry as she responded. "Don't worry; I have every intention of doing so."

* * *

Clea knew exactly who was doing this but there was one problem that vexed her and that was where he was holding up shop and exactly how. She learned a lot of magic, but there were still a few tricks that she didn't know. That was a fact that pretty much taunted her. So much power but she only had access to a small fraction of it. As much as she loathed admitting that, she was only a person who could do so much.

That being said, the female knew what she wanted and she knew how to get there. Harry was going to locate the closest possible candidate and try and pull him through.

That would serve to get her uncle's attention, although she wasn't too sure if it would be grabbed in a good way.

Clea got up to her feet, another wall was hit. She could see Ananym, Kara, and Faora sitting in the next room. Zatanna was there as well. The four of them were acting rather civil, which was a good thing.

Mostly because the fact that Harry would in fact skin them alive if they didn't. Or withhold their orgasms for a month which would be worse. They would be forced to watch Harry dominate his other pets, or his succubus slaves, and there would be no way around it.

Clea consulted one of the many books that they received in their spoils of war from Belasco. She would say that they were far from useless but at the same time, they didn't give her too much use. The woman's mouth curled into a tight frown. Calmly and quickly she flipped through the pages of the book that was resting in the palm of her hand. She thought that she had a few ideas of what to do but at the same time, perhaps she was completely far off of the mark.

That being said, the girl shifted her way through the book once again, and tapped away at it.

'_Well, the mission wasn't completely a failure, even though the locating and transporting spell was wonky,' _Harry thought and he paused. _'You know, he might have likely sent some of his minions to intercept the package.'_

Clea was caught completely off guard with the situation. _'You mean you got her….'_

'_She has power but she was in a bad state, I'm guessing that she was imprisoned because of her powers,' _Harry thought and there was a bit of darkness hinting in his voice. It was not something that he wanted to focus on. Not if he wanted to keep a clear head at least.

Clea looked up and seconds later, she could see Illyana and Harry returning with the woman. The young girl got down and Harry held her some water, which she took.

Harry turned to one of the succubi slaves that was lurking in the shadows. "Fetch her something to eat, it's obvious that she hasn't had a decent meal in a long time."

The slave bowed towards her master and lurked into the shadows. Succubi were masters of both sex and cooking. For a lot of men, they would be the perfect woman, if Harry was being cynical about that point.

"So where am I….why did you bring me here?" Wanda asked and Harry turned towards her.

"All of your questions will be answered, but you should eat first."

Wanda was about ready to say that she wasn't hungry but her rumbling stomach betrayed her. The exotic smell of what the servant was bringing her caused her mind to race and her lips to moisten.

That being said, she knew that she wasn't going to get answers until she got a square meal into her, and then she would get answers. She wouldn't rest well until she did.

Given that it had been many years since she had a good home cooked meal, she decided to not question it too much, rather digging in, and enjoying what she had in front of her. Her mind was buzzing but she was sure that she would have her questions answered.

Harry knew that he had some answering to do, and the fact was that people tended to be a lot more pacified on a full stomach of food.

* * *

Zatanna took a look at some of the books of magic in the library, although after the fiasco that got her in this mess in the first place. She wore off trying any new magic that she didn't strictly understand. That being said, her blue eyes followed the complex diagrams for the rituals and amusement flashed through her eyes.

Then disgust at some of the more graphic depictions of the rituals, it was almost stomach turning what they could do.

Illyana was back and keeping a close eye on her. Zatanna felt like she was back training with her father, someone watching her with a critical eye. And if she messed up, she would know it.

Closing a book that described sex based magicks, blushing a bit on how vivid it seemed, Zatanna turned, her eyes locked onto the female before her. "You know, I'm not going to use any of them without permission."

"The master wants everything monitored, as some of these books are dangerous in this library and have a life of their own," Illyana said and Zatanna raised her eyebrow.

That would have to be the case but never the less, she shook off those thoughts and slowly focused her attention on the young Russian female.

Clea appeared at the doorway, making sure the two girls played nicely.

"Yes, I know, my father warned me how dangerous books were, it was almost like he didn't want me to read," Wanda said and Illyana smiled.

"One day, you could understand the magic within them."

"Do you?"

Once again, Illyana didn't say anything one way or another and Zatanna sighed. There were times where that girl wasn't for very stimulating conversation. Kara was the most human here was.

Clea hovered outside of the door and cleared her throat. The girls diverted their attention to her.

"There is a presence that is looming around the palace, thankfully the master has fortified Belasco's old defenses, but nothing is really fool proof," Clea replied to her and Illyana and Zatanna looked towards her. "But the barriers around Limbo that are preventing us from getting out are intact."

"So what…"

"But not completely down," Clea said and that was a moment of false hope that was dashed. It was almost like it got yanked out from underneath them. "They're at their weakest, one more good nudge should bring them down."

"If we do the ritual now, then it would work without a question," Zatanna said.

"Everything is in order, we can do it, except…..the other party needs to be brought up to speed regarding what happened," Illyana said and Zatanna, catching things quickly.

She couldn't believe it and at the same time, she could believe it.

"Wait….there was another one…..you found another one…."

"Yes, we found another one," Illyana said with a smile on her face, amused by Zatanna's expression on her face. "That being said, she was in a bad state when Harry found her, she's being given the proper nourishments right now."

Zatanna nodded, and she figured that this girl could be convinced that it was in her best interests to help her. Especially if what Illyana was implying was true.

"She's pure though, because anyone who touched her would be reality warped into lawn furniture because of her powers," Illyana added and Clea closed her eyes and she could hear some rage boiling off in the background. "He's not happy, is he?"

"Yes, which means he'll be reckless," Clea said and she knew that invading Limbo in this state was not something that he wanted to do.

Forcing his hand might give them a little bit of an advantage.

Especially given word spread at the fate of Belasco and Harry grew even stronger yet as more time passed.

"We need to be prepared to move, before he has a chance to strengthen the barriers or launch an assault," Clea said and time was really ticking down, and they were getting down to the wire.

* * *

"I should have known that my niece would have been utterly problematic. It is the same for my sister; they are cut from the same cloth. They think that they are entitled, but I will be the ruler. That fool Belasco did not even have control over his own dimension and neither will he. All of the power will be mine."

The man, for lack of a better term, in the shadows, looked forward, his flaming head completely moving in tune with where he was standing. He turned to his minions, who hovered in the shadows, looking like obedient, yet ugly dogs.

"I want to be certain of it, I want him destroyed, do you hear me?"

The name Harry Potter had been spoken in whispers. To this Dreaded One, he was nothing but a child who had a streak of luck. The two enemies that he took down were exceedingly weak and their power was nothing compared to this individual.

"For too long I have waited, I will be sent free, and I will crush all that stand in my way!"

There was a loud bellow from him and his minions backed off. Some of them had heard this speech before, the fiery swearing of vengeance, and everything that came along with it. Belasco had given it often enough, before they switched sides.

The more things changed the more that they stayed the same and it seemed like grandstanding species varied little. The case was true no matter what master they had.

"I will crush them, and they will bow before me. Now, whoever comes forth and brings me the head of Harry Potter, they will be rewarded. And whoever fails to do so, they will be punished most severely."

There were some terrified nods from the group of demons; they knew that punishment was not something that they can ill afford to have. That being said, the demons backed off, bowing and promising their master without words that they would not fail him, because they could not fail him.

There was a lot on the line, in fact there was way too much on the line.

* * *

Wanda tranquilly sat outside on the bench near the palace, that was really a lot to take in and judging by some of the whispers of the other females around them, Harry was a lot to take in.

Then again, she never thought of someone in that matter, she had never had a chance to do so. She had a nice hot meal, had a nice hot bath, and had a chance of clothes. Not to mention a chance for her to properly groom. If she worried about such things like most teenager girls, what happened in the Asylum might have driven her insane.

The red top adhered to her already C-Cup breasts fairly nicely, and the red shorts fit around her shaven legs. Her hair was clean and well groomed for the first time.

She suspected that there was something in that food that nourished her faster, but she was not really complaining.

That being said, what Harry was asking of her…..well she didn't know. On one hand, he saved her life, on the other hand, if he didn't bring her here, then her life wouldn't need to be saving. On the other, other, hand, if she wasn't brought here, then she would have been trapped in that Asylum forever.

So, it was a weird situation and Wanda heard footsteps. As a reflex action from her time at the institution, she tensed up. Someone approaching her normally meant that there was someone coming to give her a brand new kind of medication that would put her under. She felt tension grip her body and turned around.

"Zatanna, isn't it?" Wanda asked, looking towards the female.

"May, I sit down….."

"It's a free….." Wanda said but then she stopped herself. She doubted that it being a free country would really apply to some kind of hell dimension. Then again, perhaps she was wrong. Your mileage might greatly vary. "Just sit down."

Zatanna sat down and she looked towards Wanda. "So…..Harry has everything ready, he only needs the two people of honor."

"This doesn't bother you in any way?" Wanda asked, her eyebrow arched towards her companion.

Zatanna looked thoughtful at this question, to be fair, it was a fair question, and also kind of a loaded question. "You know I had some concerns, but it's going to help someone and it's not like Harry is the worst person to undergo a ritual like that with."

Wanda tried not to betray the fact that she had a point.

"Yeah, he is something, sure he brought me here, but given what he saved me from…..my father didn't want to deal with my powers and my brother…..well he stood there, not saying a word….."

"Maybe he was afraid that something would happen to him if he interfered?" Zatanna suggested and Wanda looked thoughtful at that statement and she let out one word in response.

"Maybe he did," she conceded, she really didn't know. That being said, she was a lot calmer now when she came in. Her emotions were on the brink.

The last round of treatments was still causing her a couple of headaches but they were improving. That being said, if Wanda ever got out of here, she would be tempted to level that entire place to the ground.

A girl with teenage hormones and with her power was an intimidating force to deal with. Her hand curled together and the flexed around. The dark haired female chewed down on her lip once again, and she turned towards her.

"I'm….not quite ready yet, to answer your question."

"Take your time, but do know that the longer that we wait, the longer we'll be trapped here, and the more of a chance that something will happen."

Wanda thought that she had a point. She still really sorted things out herself. That being said, she could see that Harry had that power that was almost intoxicating. She found herself drinking it in, drop by drop, without really realizing what happened. Her heart raced at the thought of having him, having even more and she closed her eyes

Rush, that's what she felt, a rush that burst through her body. Her finger tips grew fairly numb and her mouth was dry with desire.

Wanda shook her head and she could feel a chill that she summarized had absolutely nothing to do with Harry. A portal opened right in front of them.

"Stand back," Zatanna said and she could see a group of demons pour out. They were fairly ugly, even by ugly demon standards. One of them wielded a large flaming axe and he charged both of the girls, who dodged.

"Remember to leave enough of them intact to use as bait for Clea….."

"No need to bait the trap, because I'm standing right here," Clea said, standing before and Harry stood by herself.

"You've made the worst mistake of your life," Harry said and he conjured a pair of throwing daggers.

An overarching throw overloaded one of the demons with magical energy and caused him to explode into dust. A couple of the more savvy demons looked at him, their mouths hanging open and two of them stepped through the portal.

"Cowards," one of the demons grunted and he stepped forward towards Harry. "I'm going to savor every moment of this one."

Harry nailed him right between the eyes and he vanished with a pop of magical energy. He combusted right behind their very eyes.

"Not nearly as much as I savored your last moment."

The demon dropped to the ground and Wanda could feel a headache coming on. Her head was about ready to explode and she sent a hex bolt at several of the demons.

Harry gawked, Clea gawked, and Zatanna gawked as well, all three of them could see the demons hovering in midair, along with half of the rocks in the area around them. The power Wanda was giving off was extremely strong.

"Well, that solved things quite nicely," Clea remarked and she turned towards Harry. "I'd advise leaving one of them, all of the rest, we can dispose of."

She would have gotten the information out of the one of them and sent the rest back to her uncle, as a house warming gift.

* * *

"So, they've been in there for a long time," Kara commented, seeing Zatanna and Wanda hovering around each other. Illyana was standing off in the background, and Faora and Ananym were currently sleeping.

"Don't suppose you have any insight on what they're doing in here?" Zatanna asked and Illyana smiled a smile.

"We would like to keep you as innocent as many ways possible, and what is going on in there, it might very well fracture your mind," Illyana commented and Zatanna placed her hands upon her hips, staring back at Illyana.

"Oh, and I suppose that forcing me to watch Harry ravish you and Ananym was not….."

"Well that was just a preview of what's to come for you, no shame in that," Illyana said and Wanda looked at her with a smile. "If you'd like, I would arrange such a lesson for you as well."

"Oh, can I be a part of it?" Kara asked and Illyana looked at her. The blonde shrugged, she was really insatiable and Illyana's penetrating gaze really told her as much.

"If you would like and with the master's consent….."

Kara was sure that she could go a long way in making sure that Harry would treat her, and the smile that went across her face was alluring to say the very least. That being said, Wanda kept darting her eyes towards the door.

She knew this much, about an hour ago, Harry and Clea dragged one of the demons inside and started to work him over. Judging by the powers radiating off of them, Wanda felt almost sorry for them. Or she would have felt almost sorry for them, if they didn't try to kidnap or kill her.

Yes, Wanda really was going to hold a grudge about that, but who could really blame her about that. That being said, the female tapped her fingers.

Illyana looked around awkwardly. "So…how are you finding Limbo?"

That was a question that struck her odd and then Kara placed a hand up to her mouth, snickering. Zatanna whistled, she was the only one hear or so it seemed to had anything that vaguely passed for a traditional childhood.

The dark haired teenager shook her head, if that was the case, they were going to be in a fair bit of trouble but maybe that was just her. Never the less, her amusement increased a little bit more at the look that Illyana was giving her.

"Well, given where I came from, it's not that bad."

"The Asylum must have been pretty bad then," Kara said and Illyana gave her a sharp look. Zatanna clapped her hand over her mouth to block out the sudden laughter. The girl really was the model of tact, only not really.

"Well it was," Wanda said blandly, without skipping a beat and waving off Kara's apology when she said.

"And there are certain perks in Limbo," Kara said and she couldn't even hear what was going on, on the other end of the door with her super hearing. That being said, she wasn't completely sure if she wanted to. There were some things that she was better off not knowing and that might have been one of them.

"Yes, a lot of perks," Zatanna commented, getting the message loud and clear and she could see Illyana's tongue trail across her lips briefly at those words, as she checked both of the pure young virgins.

"If you're ready, then I know the masters will be," she replied and Zatanna looked at her.

"Anything to help someone like Harry," Zatanna said, she could feel her loins tingle a little bit with excitement.

That being said, Wanda was the one wild card in there and it was not just because of her powers. The girl dragged her feet around and all eyes were on her.

'_Nothing like being shoved in the pressure cooker,' _Wanda thought to herself, shaking her head.

She felt unsure about what she wanted to do. On one hand, she really felt that curiosity burning through her body and the thought of what Harry could do was enticing to say the least.

Illyana tried not to be too overt in slipping the suggestions into Wanda's mind. Then again, she really didn't need to do all that much, because the suggestions were completely there in the back of her mind.

The woman's eyes flashed when she looked over Wanda. She really wanted to see where she stood.

"You know, if he's ready, I think that I am," Wanda said, feeling her powers really call out for something, anything to be really taken. Her eyes flashed for a second and she saw it. "So really, what's going on in there?"

There was a second where Illyana looked at both of the untainted females and looked at them seriously. "There are some things that you're better off not knowing."

If that didn't tell them, there's nothing that would.

Illyana thought about trying to make small talk while they waited but she was far and away out of her depth.

* * *

"So, you're in an interesting position right now, we can either make your demise really quick or utterly painful and drawn out," Harry said, seeing the demon hung upside down and he was swinging upside down.

"You can go to…..well you're around here in a round about way, aren't you?" the demon spat. "Yes, you defeated that weakling Belasco, and that poor excuse for a Dark Lord Riddle. I'm not about to pin a medal on you, because quite frankly that really isn't all that great of an accomplishment."

"Well sorry, I didn't impress you, mostly because I didn't go out of my way to do so," Harry said and he tightened the vice around the demon's wrists, causing him great pain. "But, you didn't answer my question you know. And when people don't answer my questions, I tend to get extremely, extremely, annoyed, do you get the message."

The demon gasped with the grip around him and his eyes flickering with angst and agony.

"Yes…..yes…..yes…" the demon groaned once more and blood spilled from his mouth the more that he swung back and forth, looking like an extremely ugly pendulum the more that it swung.

"You better make with the information or we'll get it any way, by pealing back the layers of your foul mind to do so," Clea told him and the demon was spitting pure fire and blood in its attempts to free itself. Once more, he tried to get out of the restraints. "Fine, we have it your way…you were let out, you know where the doorway is after all."

The demon struggled and Clea pushed into his mind. His mind was protected but between the two of them, they forced his way into his mind.

They saw where the barriers were strengthened, given additional reinforcement and Harry's lips curled into a devious smirk. It was the type of smile that would bring terror to anyone who had ran across it, and shivers blew down their spine never the less.

"I see," Harry replied, his devious smile growing even wider and Clea was caught unaware by that statement. "Well that is a bit simple…and I'm surprised that neither of us saw it before."

He used the demon, turning him into a magical bomb and sent him through the barriers. That would cause his master's modifications to be destroyed in one fell swoop and cause them blown up.

"So, that should destroy the barriers," Harry said and Clea raised her eyebrow.

"After all of that, we just needed to goad him into attacking us, it was so simple," Clea said but it went without saying that since it wasn't a direct attack, things weren't exactly that simple. "So are you still going to….."

"Yes, we might as well cover all of our bases," Harry told her and the Sorceress Supreme nodded.

The doors swung open and Harry saw the group of girls. Zatanna opened her mouth but he cut her off at the pass. "Trust me when I say this, you're better off not knowing."

Zatanna's mouth shut as fast as it opened.

"Everything is in order…"

"I'll….I'll do it," Wanda said with a smile and Harry raised an eyebrow on her. "Just….anything to help…..and you did save me."

Wanda made her way forward and threw her arms around Harry, graciously but Harry stopped her from doing anything further.

"Save it for the ritual," Harry told Wanda and Wanda took half of a step back and nodded.

"Right, right, sorry," Wanda said, she was apologetic and she knew that Harry was granting her a great gift.

Harry almost expected something else to happen but he had two girls that were ready and willing. It would be time to proceed.

* * *

A palace was destroyed, and fire and brimstone filled the air, with the choking amount of magic filling the air. And the debris could not be cleaned up by any magical means, for they just replicated and increased themselves.

"ONE DAY, HE WILL PAY!"

Now it was time to clean up.

**To Be Continued on September 24****th****, 2014. **

* * *

**As you may have guessed, we're gearing up towards the end of the first leg of this story in the next chapter. Which will have a short two week hiatus. Not as long as a couple of hiatuses will be in between seasons.  
**

**New people and stuff, and the cheat sheet is updated.  
**

**Zatanna Zatara(Portrayed By Sirenda Swan)**

The mistress of saying her spell incantations backwards and also a woman who wears fishnets well. Maybe not as well as Black Canary, but who could? It's a pretty close race. Really needs no introduction.

**Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch(Portrayed By Gemma Arterton) **

The daughter of Magneto, Master of Magnetism, and she has a few issues regarding that. Mistress of some chaotic magic. Likely messing with her master will not end well for you if she's around.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: The Road Home. **

"So my powers are just a tiny bit chaotic," Wanda said, the ritual was not quite ready, which was fine with her. Harry told her that once they had made their agreement, it would take some time to get everything in order.

Order was the exact opposite of what Wanda's life was like. It amused her.

It was doing a wonderful job in building up anticipation in Wanda's mind for what was to come and her mind raced, along with her heart.

"So they are," Harry said, he could feel that she might have not had a free reign on her powers just yet, but she was getting there. And it wasn't the powers that he concerned himself with now but the potential. "Your powers are only a tool that can be formed by your most valuable weapon and that is….."

"My mind," Wanda said, getting what Harry told her. She could see the power that was flowing through his eyes. She knew that she shouldn't look into said eyes; she could not help herself from looking into said eyes. It was a temptation, a rather nasty temptation at that. Her heart raced a few beats.

"Precisely, your mind," Harry told Wanda with a smile and he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Just relax, block out everything else around you…..your mind is untamed with what happened, but you need to figure out a way to tame it, or you will not flourish. In fact you will flounder."

Wanda nodded swiftly, she could tell that Harry was doing the best that he could to work with her and she had her share of issues from her time being locked out because they didn't know her powers.

"Are you feeling everything around you?"

Wanda nodded. "Yes."

"Excellent, then you are well on your way there, even though there are going to be a few roadblocks, but we need to have you get control of your powers, and the best way to do that….." Harry said, and he waved his hands, a target appearing.

Wanda visualized the target as the doctor at the asylum, how he showed his tender loving care by injecting her with chemicals. That was the perfect target if she may say so herself.

"The target is what you make of it, my dear Scarlet Witch," Harry told her and she smiled. "Make sure your attack is refined….the worst part is always cleaning up afterwards."

He tempted her with a chance to work out her aggressions and Wanda wasn't about to pass off this opportunity. She took aim.

'_Make the target mine,' _Wanda thought to herself and she lifted her hand up, aiming towards it. Her arm became steady and Harry reached forward, grabbing onto her arm for a little bit. _'Focus, steady, aim, and don't….over compensate.'_

Wanda blasted a hex bolt from her hand and it struck the target. The head of it blew up.

"Not bad….."

Wanda smiled.

"But you can always do better."

Despite that fact, Wanda kept smiling, mostly because she agreed with him. Her arm extended once more to prepare for the attack.

"I know that if you keep teaching me, the sky's the limit for me," Wanda commented, a bright smile on her face.

Harry thought that was a good attitude that he could appreciate from someone like her.

'_So, Clea, are we about ready?' _Harry thought to her. He figured that he would spend some time getting to know both of his partners in this dance a bit better but he was getting stir crazy.

'_Very nearly ready, and I don't think that it's a moment too soon,' _Clea thought and there was tension that could be found in her voice. _'My uncle…..I'm surprised that he hasn't tried something.'_

'_Given the demon bomb that I sent him, I don't think that he'll be picking up from where he left off any time soon,' _Harry thought but he was not counting on things.

'_So how is your pupil…..'_

'_They messed her up worse than I was,' _Harry thought to her and Illyana piped in with a stoic comment.

'_That bad, huh?' _she asked him and Harry smiled despite himself. She was kind of pushing her luck with a statement like that but he was going to let it slide.

'_Her power, it's immense, between her and Zatanna, it should push open the barriers," _Ananym thought to her with a smile. _'And soon you will be able to get ahold of her and take her for your own, it will be glorious.'_

'_It will be,' _Harry replied to her with a smile on his face but there were other things that he had to deal with tonight and he kept his eyes on Wanda.

"Also, one of the most important things to learn regarding your powers is to hit multiple targets, while only hitting one target," Harry explained to Wanda and she raised her eyebrow in surprise.

"That doesn't make…"

"Much sense, yeah it kind of doesn't, but what are you going to do?" Harry asked her and Wanda shrugged her shoulders after a second. "If you are waiting for your powers to make any sense, you're going to be waiting for an extremely long time."

Wanda actually thought that was something that made the most sense out of everything.

"Okay, fair enough," Wanda said, her eyes locked on the target in front of her and she raised her hand to the air and braced herself for impact. "Hit all three of them, but at the same time just hit one?"

"It's basic geometry."

Wanda groaned and Harry sympathized, magic and math rarely went together. That being said she understood what Harry was saying, kind of. The dark haired female lifted her hand up and fired off a hex bolt.

It connected with one of the targets, and the second one was hit on the rebound. The third one was left unscathed.

"Sorry," Wanda said and Harry smiled at her, shaking his head.

"Okay, just take a breath, and remember what you did, the next time we do this…"

"We'll be out of Limbo," Wanda said with a smile, on one extent, she had a better handle of her powers, but come to think of it, she had a hard enough time getting ahold of herself around Harry. He had that kind of influence on her mind.

* * *

"So the two of you….you knew each other on your home planet?" Zatanna asked, relaxing a little bit before the fun event that was about ready to occur. Faora and Kara turned towards her.

"We…..ran into each other, yes" Kara replied and Zatanna blinked, she could have sworn that there was something far more hostile than she thought.

"We had our issues, yes, before you even ask," Faora commented, crossing her arms and legs, carving a fresh knife. She half expected some invasion of demons to block their path the moment that Harry got out of Limbo so she was preparing herself.

"Did you?"

"We worked through them,' Kara said, reaching over and popping a strawberry into her mouth and chewing it. Zatanna watched the erotic action. She knew she was watching, which caused Kara to grin.

The blonde Kryptonian slowly chewed on the strawberry and made sure her eyes locked onto Zee's.

Zatanna shook her head that was kind of distracting, kind of very distracting to put things mildly but what were you going to do? The dark haired sorceress pushed her hair back and focused on the task at hand.

"Do you want one?" Kara asked, catching her off guard and she coughed with a smile. She slowly swiped the strawberry into whip cream and she raised it to Zatanna's mouth, who took it into her mouth.

She could feel herself getting uncomfortable and kind of horny with the strawberry being pushed between her lips, the more that she ate it. Her heart raced a little bit.

"Pretty good, isn't it, it gives that unique flavor to it?" Kara asked her and Zatanna was not about to argue, her head was nodding up and down, as her heart was racing a little bit, tasting the strawberry or rather the cream on it.

"It's so good…"

"You might need a proper amount of nourishment….also plenty to drink, after Harry puts you through the paces," Kara replied to her, holding up the juice in her hands and Zatanna took it.

She didn't know why everything in this place made her want to jump the bones everyone there.

"So…..I know we're going to get back out of here but…exactly where are we going to go?" Zatanna asked them and Kara sighed.

"That's a good question."

"Well, I'm glad you think that it's a good question, but you didn't really answer my question," Zatanna told her and Kara placed her hand on the top of her head.

She slowly twirled her finger around her blonde hair and submerged her mind deep in thought.

"Well you know how Harry feels about the world that he came from…"

"I've gotten certain vibes that if he steps one foot into it, he'd just burn everyone to the ground on sheer principle," Zatanna commented and she shuddered.

"And there's the fact of how you traveled here, it wasn't just interdimensional travel…..it was time travel," Kara told her. "That might be a difficult one to handle, it's possible, I suppose…"

"Only with a grave miscalculation of the stepping discs," Illyana said and she turned up to greet the girls. "And likely that's going to send us ten thousand years into the past or ten thousand years into the future so…"

"You don't have those mastered yet?" Kara asked and Illyana looked at the other blonde. "It's just that, you've been working at them….."

"I'm closer to I was before, if that's what you want to know," Illyana said to Kara crisply and she smiled. "But further then I wanted to be."

This ritual might go a long way of helping her unlock her full potential and to be honest, she was kind of going stir crazy here in Limbo. She had been hanging on here for far too long and she was pacing back and forth like a caged animal.

"So, I guess that there's really no way to go back to my home dimension," Zatanna replied and she sighed. The fact that she was resigned to it did not make the fact that was the case much easier to swallow. The dark haired sorceress was just going to have to deal with what was to come and there was a lot to come for sure.

"It won't be all that bad, I think, and….well there's a chance that the backwash from the spell could have destroyed your home dimension anyway," Illyana said and Zatanna looked rather despondent. "I'm just realistically speaking that's a possibility of course…"

"That's not making me feel much better you know."

Ananym showed up, shaking her head. "Whilst potentially true, not exactly the best time to break the news to someone that they were inadvertently responsible for the deaths of countless including her friends and family."

Kara threw her arm around Zatanna to comfort her and then turned to Illyana and Ananym. "I can't believe I'm saying this but both of you are the absolute model of tact, you know."

"We do try our best,' Ananym said and she shook her head. "And I actually was just telling her the truth…"

Zatanna shook her head, with Kara looking at her. "No it's alright, it's okay, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Kara asked her and Zatanna nodded with a smile crossing her face.

"I'm positive that I'm fine," Zatanna told her, she just had to relax and what happened, would happen.

'_Illyana, I wish to see you for a moment,' _Harry thought to her and Illyana nodded her head, knowing that it was folly to delay for her master.

Illyana smiled and she answered, when her master was going to call her for something like that, it would be rude not to say anything.

"I'm coming right away…."

"She just follows at his beck and call," Ananym commented, shaking her head. She wouldn't allow anyone to push her around like that.

'_Ananym, I wish to see you as well,' _Harry thought to her.

"Coming master," Ananym said in pure obedience, following Illyana and Zatanna and Kara both laughed and even Faora looked mildly amused, even though she was trying her best not to show that amusement on her face.

* * *

Illyana and Ananym arrived moments later, both walking forward to visit their master. Wanda had been sent off in the other direction and she had passed Clea on the other end as she went out the door.

"So, when will you be taking your prize?" Ananym asked Harry and he smiled, staring at her.

"In due time, I want this correct, with no questions about it," Harry told her and the redhead nodded.

"It looks all in order," Illyana said, and Ananym smiled.

"I would have to agree with her, everything looks perfect, but then again, would you expect anything else?" Ananym asked.

"I would ask what could go wrong, but I know better," Clea replied to them and she knew for a fact that a whole lot could go wrong from where they were standing. That being said, she spotted Harry.

One thing about Harry Potter was that he was a bit of a perfectionist with the magical rituals but with rituals like this, you really had to be. Harry paced around the parameter of the circle, all of the rune stones were set up. They were powered by a single drop of Incubus blood, one of the vital elements to get this ritual working.

And one of the vital elements that he could bring them. Harry kneeled down before the stones and could feel the flashes of stones erupt around him. The energy drew around him and he smiled.

"Perfect," Harry told them and Illyana smiled.

She and Ananym looked at each other, both were shocked that they had the same expressions on their faces. Both sets of arms folded together and their iron glares hit each other in a matter of seconds or in a flash rather.

"Glad that you approve," Illyana whispered and once again, she could hardly keep the glee dancing from her eyes.

"You should be pretty pleased with yourself, both of you, you've done well," Harry said and he smiled. He was going to say that there was room for improvement but stopped himself. Not this time actually, for it went about as well as things could go.

He couldn't do it any better himself if he even tried.

Harry could feel the control of the barriers forming fully in his hands and to be honest, he was almost certain that the ritual might not be necessary. That being said…

Better to be safe than sorry after all, and Harry smiled, he had a lot of plans for what was going to happen.

"So, are we going to do this or not?" Ananym asked and he turned towards her.

"In time, I think that my two newest pets are ready," Harry replied to them and all three women in the room felt chills roll down their spine to be honest. That being said, that was just the aura that Harry had about him. He sent chills down the spines of most women that he encountered and left them wet in the panties.

"Of course master…"

Harry smiled, it was time and he decided to send out a telepathic signal to get them there. It didn't really need to wait for long.

Wanda was the first to show up. Zatanna was prompt to appear behind her as well. Both of the females could feel the rush of energy from stepping into the rune circle.

Zatanna recognized the power from rituals like this, not on sight, but it was described in some of her father's books. She never felt anything like this before.

"Come closer," Harry told both of them and the two girls walked forward, they were slowly becoming slaves to their bodies, along with their lust.

Not that either of them were doing anything to fight that, no far from it. In fact, they didn't really fight it, they embraced it.

"You know what you have to embrace as you step into this circle, don't you?" Harry asked them and both of them nodded.

"We willingly embrace you calling upon the debt that you owe us," Wanda told him, her eyes flashing, twinkling with even more lust than ever before and Zatanna stepped in front of her, so she was inches away from Harry.

"And give you ourselves, in mind, in body, and most importantly in soul," Zatanna added, her nipples threatened to poke through her white top.

Kara smiled, she had done her part in making sure that Zatanna and Wanda both got something to help loosen their inhibitions. It didn't take much to get their inhibitions loosened from where they were.

"That's excellent, you accept your responsibility for what you are doing and understand that you are doing it fully and willingly?" Harry asked her with a smile. There was always a chance that they would change their mind which would be annoying. But that being said, he needed to make sure that they were doing it willingly.

"Yes master," Zatanna said, deciding to get into the spirit of things, she might as well, because she knew this binding ritual would do as it said on the tin and bind her to him.

That being said, she wasn't completely getting gripped by this thing, she was going to get a significant boost of power from this. Even though Harry was going to get an even more significant boost of power but that being said she was going to get benefit for this.

"Yes, anything to serve you, master," Wanda commented, the statement sounded kind of odd rolling off of her tongue. At least in some ways. At the same time, it was completely natural to be honest and she smiled.

"Undress each other and then undress me, and we can begin."

The two girls complied with his order and they smiled, sensually removing each other's clothes, revealing more and more sensual flesh at the moment. Their eyes locked on Harry when they revealed each other's bodies.

His Incubus lust heightened when he was near the untainted flesh that was near him but that wasn't going to be for much longer.

Zatanna got down onto her kneels, writhing her naked body against him, and slowly undid his pants, with a wide smile on her face. Wanda went behind him and slowly unbuttoned his top. There was no question about it; things were about to heat up in the best way possible sooner rather than later.

"Now we can begin the real fun in the ritual."

The power of the stones heated up to an immense level, slicing a huge hole through the fabric of time and space to undo the final strands from the barrier. They were all shaking themselves out of their bliss and a quick test indicated the ritual worked well.

It worked better then well, it was amazing to say the very least.

"It's time, we have free unrestricted travel between the two places," Harry said and Zatanna, feeling more bold then she should be, asked him a question.

"What makes you think that they won't be able to mess with the barrier….."

Clea answered that question for Harry. "Because now he has full control of Limbo, and his will is much stronger than the person who did this."

That was a good enough answer for now, it was time for them to travel back home. Harry turned to Clea and nodded.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Harry asked her and Clea smiled, holding up the amulet. It flashed in the line, enveloping the entire group.

"It would be an honor."

* * *

With a huge pop, Harry, Ananym, Clea, Faora, Illyana, Zatanna, Wanda, and Kara appeared in a place that was most certainly not Limbo. There was still a sense of unnatural foreboding with what was happening.

"So did we mess up the spell?" Zatanna asked, that would be just their luck. They would have ended up in some other place that they would have scratch, kick, and bite their way out of.

"No, we didn't…..we managed to hit the target perfectly," Clea said and it had been a long time since she had been there.

Well not that much longer from the inside of this place, given that she had been in Limbo for an extremely long time, it had only been business as usual. It was good to be home though.

"So, we're in your home dimension?" Kara asked her, and she was looking around, there were numerous magical artifacts hanging from the walls.

She had a feeling that they were of the look but you must not touch, under penalty of losing a hand or growing a head or something like that. Mysticism was a forbidden art on Krypton, even though she did learn some of it under the table.

Perhaps she could join Wanda and Zatanna in helping refine her powers.

"My mentor…..he once owned this place, taught me a fair bit of what I knew, but not completely everything," Clea said and she smiled, sinking into one of the comfortable chairs in this room. "Careful about the third chair on the left, it bites."

Ananym was about ready to sit down on said chair, and she retracted herself immediately. Illyana gave her a small smile at that and Ananym's eyes looked towards her.

"Okay ladies, that's enough," Harry said to both of them.

It was obvious that he was in a good mood. Otherwise a more stern and lasting reprimand and he looked at Clea reaching over on the desk, and pulling out a glowing eyes.

"The all seeing eye of Agamotto," Clea explained to him and Harry nodded, he thought that he recognized it. Clea amused herself with a chuckle before she spoke again. "But it can be pretty blind when it wants to be."

Harry could see that there was some kind of untold misadventure with the eye.

"And the Eye seems to have its eye on you," Clea said and Harry looked at it.

"Bad pun much," Zatanna whispered and it took her a few minutes to come to their senses and realize that they were all sitting her naked and none of them really gave a fuck.

That was how good the sex was, it frazzled her brain and made her unable to think straight at all. She saw some of the magical artifacts there.

"This room was warded off because I didn't want anything from Limbo to spill in when I left there in the first place," Clea explained to them and they got a good look at the walls. They were wooden and seemed place with simple shapes carved to them. Or at least simple to a naked eye. Harry, Illyana, and Ananym all recognized several runic patterns.

"That's a sound objective actually," Harry commented to her and he made his way to his feet. His clothes formed around his body and he could hear a lot of playful whining from some of the girls.

He turned around and Kara threw her hands up in the air.

"There's a lot to be done here," Harry told the group of females and all of them nodded, now that they were out of Limbo, even though now they can easily travel back, it was time to get some kind of foothold on Earth.

Sure enough, the doors opened and once the chaotic magical energy that transported them back there.

"I trust that your journey was safe, Mistress."

Clea turned around and saw a figure standing in the shadows.

"There was nothing that occurred when I was out, was there?" Clea asked her and there was a smile on the face of the shadowed figure.

"For the last fifteen minutes no…" she said and she looked around, to see a bevy of naked women making their way to the room. That nearly caught her completely off guard and she frowned when she saw them enter the room. The young lady's eyes widened when she spoke. "Might I ask….."

"Why don't you step into the light, so you can greet them properly?"

The female stepped into the light, with slight reluctance but she was coaxed into doing so. She was an attractive Asian female of about eighteen or so of years of age. She was wearing a black top that fit nicely around her firm bust and the top stopped a little bit, showing some skin around her petite looking waist.

The black skirt flowed down past her knees to reveal black fishnet stockings that covered her legs, along with fingerless gloves. She turned around and saw them all and she opened her mouth.

"Mistress…there is an Incubus within….."

"That would be me," Harry said to the attractive female, with a smile on his face and she shook her head, she kind of wanted a clear head when dealing with such a creature but it was harder than she thought it was. "Don't worry, I don't bite, unless you really want me to."

She was not going to respond to that statement at all, and she shivered when she saw him approach her.

"It's fine Nico," Clea told her and her maid/assistance/apprentice surveyed things nicely. "I rescued him from Limbo; he was used in a pawn of one of Belasco's games."

Nico hitched in a breath at that name; naturally she had heard of it, there wasn't a person alive who hadn't heard of that foul name. Hearing the name put her on edge.

"He's gone now."

Nico blinked for a second.

"He's…"

"Why don't you show them their quarters, I'll tell you the full story later," Clea said to her and she nodded in response.

Zatanna walked next to Harry for a second and he turned towards him.

"If you want clothes, it's a very simple spell….."

"I'm oddly fine…..but I think that I should wear something," Zatanna said and she closed her eyes.

A white top appeared around her body, along with a top hat. Her bottom was covered with a sheer black thong and fishnet stockings that covered her legs, along with a thigh high set of white boots.

"It's a version of my mother's performance costume…although I don't see her wearing this one on stage….." Zatanna said, looking at the mirror. She kind of liked the look to be honest. "So, are you going to head back home any time soon?"

"You do realize since you time traveled, there's going to be a paradox of you existing in that world, don't you?" Harry asked with a smile on his face and Zatanna blinked, she hadn't thought of that. "And as for me going back…..well I'll take care of the rest of his little trinkets…and there are a couple of people that I might have to thank for my living accommodations."

Zatanna could not help but feel a little bit sorry about these people.

"I'm sure a lot of people would expect you to show back up and attend Hogwarts," Zatanna said and Harry laughed.

The laughter was kind of unsettling.

"Me going to Hogwarts would be like a College Professor downgrading to teaching pre-schoolers," Harry told her swiftly and Zatanna nodded in response.

"As a Professor…..maybe….."

"That would only end in tragedy," Harry replied tensely and wisely, Zatanna did not bring up the subject again, she knew better.

Harry didn't fully know how he was going to handle those people when he made his trip back, if he decided to.

He would have to really sleep on this one and figure out his next move. Also there was a lot that he would have to study about the nature of his powers and what his limits were, if any. With this ritual, the outer reaches of them might have been expanding forward.

* * *

The funny thing about a magical portal was that it would attract the attention of people who knew what to do. They have lived long enough to hunt down certain signs and track them down and one of them was the woman who was keeping a close watch on the signs. She had been keeping a close watch on those signs for a very long time.

It was really surprising that she heard this right now. Things like this, it happened for a reason and there was a big coup in the organization that she was a part of.

Her dark hair formed a curtain that obscured her face and showed her shining dark eyes that flickered in the firelight that she was sitting in, in her office area. There were books in her office about the occult, books that would cause many people to whimper or piss themselves in terror. She was dressed in a tight black corset that emphasized her features, along with tighter black pants. The woman's lips curled into a smile some would consider triumphant and others would a bit malicious.

"Did you feel that?"

Selene's attention averted to a young female who was standing on the outside of the room. She was dressed in a black leather jacket, with a white top, and a black jean skirt, wearing boots. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail. A silver necklace topped off her outfit.

"Yes, I did," Selene said and she looked at her, the girl that she took in as her daughter after finding her all of those years again.

"He is real then," she commented and Selene averted her eyes towards the girl. "Not that I really doubted it or anything….."

"Of course you didn't, but I need you to do me a favor, run a message to the White Queen," Selene said and the girl nodded eagerly. "Tell her that it's happening and to prepare for the end. And avoid Shaw and any of his cronies along the way if at all possible."

"I understand, Mother," the girl commented with a nod and she looked towards her, her shining blue eyes looking at Selene. "What….."

"She'll know when you tell her," Selene said and her penetrating gaze towards her daughter told her that she better get going.

The girl turned around and ran off, her necklace flowing in the breeze. It had a unique little symbol on it, a shield with an "S" etched in the middle of it.

Selene turned around after watching her daughter disappear in a blur and smiled, she was pretty sure that things were about to get interesting. It might be some time before she could make her move, but she was used to playing an extremely long term game.

The Black Queen of the Hellfire Club decided to take a drink to the future success of her and her soon to be master.

**To Be Continued on October 8****th****, 2014. **


	14. Chapter 14

_So now we start the second set of chapters(14-26). Obviously things have changed, hence why it might seem so jarring if you read this all in one shot once this is completed, as opposed to as it's being done.  
_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Settling In. **

* * *

It took some time but Harry was about to get situated into the new world that he adopted as his home. Sure there was a lot of business to deal with, a lot of paper work, and even more red tape to deal with. He didn't mind that was just part of what life was and Harry Potter was not about to change it for anything.

And the fact that past was all behind him, he could move on and move forward to a bright new future. Needless to say that there were a few loose ends that were taken care of, and now that they were part of their own personal hell, Harry could not say that he was all that sorry.

On the contrary, on the contrary, he wasn't really sorry at all, no sir, not at all. He wasn't capable of feeling compassion to those that he found to be beneath him.

That being said, he couldn't focus on that all that much, not when there was all the work that he had to do. There was so much that he needed to get done. The green eyes of Harry Potter flared with amusement when he looked over everything.

He had been doing some private maneuverings behind the scenes, trying to get the feel out for some interesting parties. He found out that there had been some parties that were extremely interested. It was hard to even ignore the fact that they were very interested indeed and Harry really was amused by that fact.

That being said, as much as he would have liked to bring certain parties on board for reasons of pleasure, there were other reasons why he would want to bring them on board.

Now with the situation in Limbo taken care of and things about as stable as they were, Harry was able to take a deep breath and turn his attention to more earthly matters.

Ananym and Illyana ensured things things kept calm and while anything that Belasco could use to return back to life were destroyed. Many of his followers were taken care of, Harry wasn't going to take any chances at all.

'_Someone like that is bound to be way too annoyingly resourceful for his own good,' _Harry thought with a sigh.

He made his way down the hallways towards the large office building that he had purchased. It had been a bit rundown, a bit worn down, and what have you but Harry couldn't really concern himself with that.

With the proper modifications, Harry was able to make this place to be fit for habitation and that was all that mattered to him.

He stepped forward and saw the blonde who was on the desk, perched with her legs crossed. She had her hair tied back, a bit shorter than it was before. A pair of glasses rested on the bridge of her nose and her blue eyes shined brightly from the other end of her glasses. Her lips pursed with desire, and she turned her body, showcasing her amazing bust as it stretched on the other side of the red blouse that she wore.

"Kara….or Karen isn't it?" Harry asked her and Karen nodded with a smile on her face.

They had to acquire new legal documentation to figure out how they figured into this brand new world. Kara decided to adopt a different alias to cause herself to stand out a little bit more away from the pack, that of Karen Starr.

Harry decided to keep his name, Harry Potter, he figured that it would have to do. He was going to ignore the guy at the courthouse who made a crack how his name sounded like something out of a children's fantasy novel. He was feeling charitable and didn't send him to some kind of hell dimension.

"Yes, it's weird getting used to a new name, I mean, I suppose that I didn't have to change it but it just worked out well that way," Karen replied, her shoulders shrugging, which also caused the material that wrapped around her frame to grow tighter. "But hey, we just got to roll with these things you know….."

"Kara or Karen, you're still mine, you realize that right," Harry said leaning down.

There was a smile on her face, when she threw her arms around his neck and leaned in, whispering in his ear.

"Yes, I know," Karen replied, sliding back and giving him a lengthy kiss across the lips once again, the two of them kissing each other for a long time.

Harry pushed her back onto the desk, kissing her completely and utterly breathless and the blonde closed her eyes tightly, the rush that filled her body was something that could not be described as anything other than exciting.

She was just glad that she had a couple of extra changes of panties, with Harry around, she would really need them. Shaking her head, the blonde sat up, her breathing getting rather prominent.

"Well to be fair, you didn't have to deal with Illyana did, she figured that she would have to check in with her family after what happened, you know her parents…" Harry said and Karen cut him off, with a lengthy sigh.

"Things got awkward?" Karen asked him and Harry nodded in confirmation.

"Things got really awkward," Harry agreed with her and Karen leaned back a little bit, kicking up her feet when she propped them up on the desk.

"Oh, that's always nice," Karen said, her lips curling into a slight smile once again and she looked at Harry. "So, we've got a lot of work to do?"

"You're telling me," Harry told her and he got down onto his desk, he needed to make sure everything was in order.

Not everything that he was doing was on the level, especially when you considered the standards of human mortality. Something that he didn't bother himself with at all for it was beneath him. He was sure that he would do some actions that would cause the White Knights and the Social Justice Warriors of the world to get a severe case of the vapors.

Which as an Incubus, they really shouldn't and wouldn't apply to him. That being said, he would have to play nice by their primitive rules, until the time came when he took over everything. Which would be soon, and they would hand him the keys to the kingdom willingly.

That was always the more satisfying method of conquest.

And speaking of satisfying things, Karen managed to park herself underneath Harry's desk and what she was doing was very satisfying.

It was extremely satisfying as indeed.

* * *

Selene was dressed in a black coat, with a tight black top, and a pair of tight black pants. She thought that this moment would come eventually; she had only been waiting for it for thousands of years.

That being said, despite having time to be ready, she still wasn't completely prepared. The time where they were to meet would be occurring rather shortly and she pursed her lips.

Right now she was at the island that she had built. It was an island that was home to some of the most beautiful and outstanding women in the world. The dark haired woman stood at the edge of it when she peered forward.

Men only stepped upon this island when they were needed as breeding stock. Any males born, she would ensure that they would find good homes. They were not permitted to stay past adulthood. And if they had rose up, they would have been crushed anyway, so it was just as well.

It was more obvious with each passing day that she had enough cockroaches that were scurrying around by her feet. When cockroaches started to scurry, she did what she felt was the most logical thing possible, she stood on them, causing them to suffer the consequences of their defiance.

'_Shaw and his allies, they think that they're going to take advantage of my preoccupation to work themselves in,' _Selene said, shaking her head in a moment and she made herself up the hallway, where a group of girls, teenagers were watching her.

It was amusing when Selene showed up and you could hear a pin drop. She had that kind of effect on people. From what her eyes and ears heard from the island, they respected her even when she wasn't around.

That was the kind of influence that couldn't be bought. The kind of influence someone like Shaw wished that he had but he could never hold.

"Lady Selene, what is it?" one of the girls asked in a trembling voice and her friends looked at her like she was bold and brave for even addressing the woman who had been a boogieman to some of them.

"At ease, children, I wish you no harm, for you have done nothing to warrant it, as far as I know," Selene said and they all shook their heads. It was almost cute but she couldn't get any information if they had been too paralyzed to speak. "Now calm your nerves and focus…..focus on what I have to say."

The girls turned towards her and their mouths hung open and they nodded, yes they focused, they focused intently at the woman that was watching them.

"Where is Princess Amara?" Selene asked and one of the girls pointed her in the right direction. "I thank you, you have been helpful."

She understood that the Princess of Nova-Roma had been exhibiting special abilities that might put her underneath the nose of certain people. While some might argue that someone like Xavier showing interest would be a cause for concern, perhaps Selene could use this for her advantage, at least that's what she assumed so.

Selene knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in."

Selene saw Amara sitting in the room, her legs crossed and she was deep in a state of relaxation. Her dark hair framed her beautiful face. A lot of chocolate skin were shown along with high and firm breasts were exposed. She wore not a stitch of clothing on her body.

Amara had no body image issues and why would she? She was the pinnacle of beauty with her high breasts, flat stomach, and long luscious legs, along with a tight firm buttocks.

"Selene," Amara said in a respectful voice but not a cowardly one like her fellow Nova-Romans might have said.

Selene respected this a little bit, she respected her power but did not quiver like a coward. She would expect nothing else.

"Do you sense a change in the air, Amara?" Selene asked her and Amara looked up at her grandmother, many times over.

"A change, what of?" Amara asked suddenly but she could tell that Selene was not fooled by her coy act. "He has arrived."

"Yes, I realize that," Selene said, pleased that they were on the same wavelength and she could see Amara get up.

Selene walked over, grabbing a bottle of oil and motioning for Amara to step forward. She placed herself on the bench, laying on her front.

"And you know what his arrival means," Selene said, squirting the bottle on Amara's back, and then her talented hands started to go to work on her.

"It means, that what we have learned for generations, will occur," Amara said and Selene slowly worked on the back of her legs. "The Incubus King will take control of the world…"

"And any who stand in his way will burn," Selene whispered with a smile on her face and she got hot and bothered. To be honest, she would willingly give herself to him.

"He is about to make his presence known to the world," Amara continued.

"Yes, he is," Selene commented, working over the back of her legs more and then slid up, where the Princess unconsciously spread her legs. "And….you have your role to play in all of this, remember?"

Amara nodded, the heat rising to her body, was almost immense and she couldn't hold herself back.

"My powers…."

"You have more control over them that you think, you know that our teachings show you that you need to let go of your inhibitions, and just allow yourself to flow freely, and to be you," Selene whispered, and she continued to rub the back of the girl's legs, working her up just a little bit more.

Amara bit down on her lip and she could not believe this, so much pleasure once again.

"Just think, just feel the pleasure that you're going to feel when he's between your legs, and how you're going to take it, in every way that he wants to," Selene said, licking her lips, and she was thinking about the things herself.

The massage got even more sensual and hot, and she was getting more bothered by her hands, the more that she worked him up.

There was even more pleasure that spiked through her body and Selene decided to take things to the next level, having stripped off her clothing and applied the oil on her body.

Things were about to get much hotter than they were already. That was the way that she liked it.

* * *

"Things are remaining stable, at least for now," Illyana admitted, with Harry having popped back into Limbo to check in to see how Ananym and Illyana were getting on.

It was amazing to think that it took them what was essentially years to figure out a way out of here.

"You'll let me know if things start to break down, and they will get a reminder about who rules this dimension," Harry said and Illyana crawled onto his lap, his arm wrapping around her once again.

"Believe me master, if someone puts one claw out of line, or even looks at me or Ananym the wrong way, you'll be the first to know…"

"And does that include if you look at each other the wrong way?" Harry asked and her lips curled into a frustrating scowl.

"I'm trying to coexist with her, if you must know, but she makes it extremely difficult," Illyana said and she shook her head, with Harry running his hands through her hair, before forcefully tugging on it a little bit.

"She might as well have said the same about you," Harry said and Illyana reclined against him, her eyes flashing open.

"I don't know, has she?" Illyana asked him and Harry once again smiled, there was feeling that she was not going to get much more out of him other than that smile.

"Just worry about your responsibilities, and remember…"

"I know, there will always be someone to take the keys away from me at a moment's notice, but….they don't realize that you're the true holder of those keys," Illyana said, a wicked grin spreading over her face.

"Well, that can be our little trump card, can't it?" Harry asked her and the Russian blonde smiled for a moment.

"And are all of your deals on Earth about to come through?" Illyana asked him and Harry smiled.

"Naturally, while it might be considered an insignificant realm compared to a lot of others in the universe, it is…."

"Not without its resources, and you know that there is another reason why you chose this particular Earth as opposed to another," Illyana told him and there was a knowing smile crossing Harry's face.

"No wand wavers to ruin my life," Harry replied and Illyana's grin got even wider before she said one word.

"Exactly."

"Well to be fair, they're not completely useless, only mostly; some of their females could be used very nicely for breeding stock if you decide to head down that route. And our pets now how have pets of their own."

Harry turned around and saw Ananym standing there; she bowed down to one knee and looked at him with a smile.

"Master, it has been too long," she whispered in an excited voice when she approached him and Harry smiled, motioning for her to stand before him, so she did, the big grin going over her face.

"It has Ananym," Harry told her and she watched him, rather eagerly. "I trust you have not done anything that you may regret."

"No, we have…..co-existed," Ananym said, once again causing Harry's gaze to fall upon her. She wasn't lying, they had come to an understanding. That if they didn't get along, their master would punish them and it wouldn't be in the good way either.

There were times where the girl was willing and quite frankly able to push the envelope to a certain extent. Also there were times where she was also inclined to keep her mouth shut and keep her feet on the ground. That being said, her eyes fixed on her master.

"Is there any purpose to your visit?"

"Merely just a courtesy check up, but there is nothing wrong, not yet anyway," Harry said but it was almost like he was expecting something to happen. It was one of those situations where there was the calm before the storm, something that he knew and dealt with more often than he would have cared to admit.

"Isn't there?" Ananym asked with a smile on her face.

"Our newest guests have settled in…haven't they?" Harry asked and Ananym smiled.

"Yes, the best of….well the lowest form of magic, so I don't see how good they are but as for who they are…"

"They only exist still because my pets deserve toys for when they behave," Harry said, he would never give them names, they were lower than even his pets, they were toys.

Some of them were attractive but there were women who were far more attractive and most certainly far more worth of his attention for Harry.

"Some of them were very haughty, thinking that it was beneath their station to receive such a gift, I don't know what they're taught in that society, but manners most certainly is not it," Ananym said but the girl's grin got even more wider and even more wicked. "But our Succubi will condition them and soon they will realize that they had been granted a favor by not being reduced to ash along with the rest of that society."

Harry smiled once again, but that was all that he would say about the situation. He knew that they would beg to touch him, to be touched by him in the end, if nothing else for who he was but he would not grant them that favor.

That world would condemn a child to mediocrity, so they could profit off of his name, and how they treated their magical creatures, as one, Harry was extremely offended by their backwards attitudes. Those more of magic through mundane blood were also treated like dirt, despite the fact it was their blood that sustained their little decaying society for centuries longer than it should have been.

"You have done well, both of you."

"We only live to serve you, master," Illyana said, bowing before him and she smiled. "We will serve your favor now."

She already removed his pants, the blonde wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing and that was how Harry preferred his women to be honest.

* * *

"So, Wanda's off visiting her father," Zatanna said and she was neutral with that voice, but she could tell that this was a disaster waiting to happen.

"That was of her choice, and her father…..well he has a few recruits that could be of value, it's just a matter of subverting them over to our cause," Harry told her with a smile on his face. "That being said…..I'm prepared to step in and Faora is watching things over, so things shouldn't really get too much out of hand."

"Right, right," Zatanna said, she should have trusted Harry's judgment. Must like the rest of them, she was settling into this brand new world with what happened. They had all been in Limbo for a long time. Some longer than others. "You got the artifacts, didn't you?"

"During my final trip to that place," Harry said and Zatanna looked at him.

"They're not….actually they are all bad, so never mind," Zatanna said, not knowing why precisely she was trying to argue this point, other than a desire to play the devil's advocate. At least that's what she assumed. That being said, the dark haired sorceress parted ways with Harry.

"I'll see you later, I have something that I need to take care of," Harry said and Zatanna smiled.

"I know that you will see me," Zatanna said and the two of them shared a kiss, with Harry backing her up against the wall.

Zatanna shivered as his aura overpowered her and needed her in desperate need of a change of panties. That being said, she was slumped against the wall, breathing heavily, long after Harry departed from the scene.

Harry arrived outside of the room and spotted that Nico was waiting, with Clea telling her something. When Harry's presence came into the room, that just had to be acknowledged, and the Sorceress Supreme turned her attention firmly to the green eyed wizard that was standing there.

"Hello, my lord, I was just informing young Nico about her duties and responsibilities that she would have to do," Clea replied and Harry smiled, quite liking where this one was going. "And I am given her a performance review as well and I figure that there is no better way to gauge her performance than….."

"You assumed correctly," Harry replied with a smile and he beckoned for Nico to come there before him.

Nico shuddered when she took half of a step towards him. Once again, the aura that he held was pretty much second to none. The girl was feeling pleasure that was beyond all comprehension that went through her body. Her knee was about to bend when she went down before him, the shivering continued to course through her body.

"I believe that Clea has informed you what to do," Harry told her and she nodded, her lips moistening and her heart racing once again. The heat that once again rose through her body was something that could make someone normally acquire a fever.

"Yes," Nico said once again, her trembling hands placed on her and he leaned forward, grabbing her tightly around her supple ass.

"Yes, what?" Harry asked her and Nico nodded her head, her breathing rather heavy and her heart quickening the pace.

"Yes, yes, master," Nico whispered, once again dropping down to her knees before Harry, to worship her god but Harry pulled her up and gave her a mind blowing kiss.

That caused her excitement to increase tenfold in a hurry.

"Now you may descend to your knees," Harry told her and Nico was obedient, she had made the mistake of looking into those eyes, which had an uncanny ability to lock onto a person's very soul to be honest.

Clea was ready to sit down and enjoy the show with a smile on her face and she reclined back. Harry turned towards her with a stern look on his face.

"Clea, you may watch, but you're not to get yourself off, your orgasm belongs to me and not to your fingers," Harry told her and Clea looked at him, nodding.

"Yes, master," Clea replied, knowing that he would punish her if she defied him and the Sorceress Supreme was seriously weighing what the consequences were and if they were worth being punished.

That being said, she leaned back on the chair and watched. The show would be interesting when Nico prepared to worship her god.

* * *

Harry's eyes averted to Clea, who looked like a little girl whose hand had been caught in the candy jar. It might not have been caught there, but it was caught in some other place where her hand got sticky.

Calmly, Harry walked over and took Clea's hand. He put one of her fingers in her mouth and sucked on it, causing her hips to twitch upwards.

"You taste good still," Harry told her in a cool voice and Clea watched him.

"Master?" Clea asked him and Harry smiled, before he turned her to turn around.

In a blink of an eye, Clea was slumped against the couch, her ass presented towards Harry. In all of it's tantalizing glory, Harry had it. He smiled, looking at her delicious rear in all of its glory and said glory was in fact extremely glorious.

"Now, Clea, perhaps you need a reinforcement about why you should not defy my orders, it was a simple request really, all you had to do was keep from diddling yourself for an hour and…..well that just shows that you have a weak will and I can't have that."

Harry smiled, his hands were so close to her body but yet so far.

Clea didn't dare look over her shoulder but she sensed something levitate over the top of her head.

Then there was something hot that pressed against her ass and she closed her eyes, it felt like a red hot poker rammed into a very sensitive place.

Her orgasm was also held off, which made any pleasure that she could get with this to be non-existent.

* * *

Harry Potter sat in his office cross legged, there were four heads mounted as trophies on the wall.

One of them was of an old man with a long white beard that looked like a stereotypical old wizard.

Another was of a greasy man with sallow skin, who looked like a completely awful person to be around with no redeeming qualities whatsoever.

Another was a blonde man who looked quite condescending, although he wasn't that condescending when his head was not attached to his body.

The final trophy was of a toad faced woman, who Harry knew to have a horrible coughing ailment. These were the four that were most to blame for his situation.

Well there were the Dursleys, but they were trapped with some of the most anti-mundane wand wavers in some kind of pocket dimension. So in reality, everyone did in fact suffer.

That being said, that wasn't about them, it was about the visions that Harry had been having. Visions that he was having ever since he was in Limbo. they had increased in intensity in the time since he was there.

The green eyed wizard crossed his arms once again, the fact that they were so close indicated that he was closer to the person on the other end of the vision for sure.

'_Okay, I've got to…I know what's going on now,' _Harry thought with a smile on his face.

The great power that he sensed, he needed to have under his beck and call. It was untamed in many ways, but that just meant that it was waiting for someone to tame it. If Harry was that someone, then that would be more than great to be honest.

That being said, Harry traveled through the Astral Plane, disconnecting himself from the real world so he could find the source.

He figured that the person in question was asleep when he was having these meetings. In fact, Harry doubted very much because they would not remember it when they woke up. But it would have left a lasting mental imprint. He knew that much.

There she was right there, she was standing there. Red hair flying, green eyes shining bright, bathed in absolute fire. The emerald eyed wizard took another step forward, and it was obvious that she was naked.

And it was obvious that the two of them were not alone. Someone else had found their way onto the Astral Plane.

"I command that you show yourself," Harry said, in a voice that left no room for argument. It was commanding as everything else.

There was a moment where the person who had joined them paused and she said. "Very well."

Much to Harry's dismay, the girl had disappeared before he had a chance to reach out and touch her in her dreams. No doubt there had been a few times where the female had woken up with sticky sheets, wet panties, and there was no reason why.

Harry hoped that the person who dared interrupt him would have a good reason for doing so, otherwise, he was going to be very displeased.

That being said, he was already somewhat pleased by what was before him, because of how the women in question dressed herself.

She was a blonde with an amazing body, that was something that was always a benefit for Harry. Her hair flowed freely, almost shining in the light of the Astral Plane when she gazed upon Harry, a smile crossing her face. She wore a tight white corset that her ample breasts were about ready to spill out of. A white cape flowed nicely down her shoulders, and she was wearing a skimpy white thong that barely covered what needed to be covered, and the thigh high white boots and white gloves where a nice touch.

"So, I was wondering when the White Queen of the Hellfire Club would present herself to me," Harry said, walking over.

She had a stronger will than many, he would give her that, but that would give Harry satisfaction to bend it to him.

The White Queen smiled, she had nothing to fear most of the time, because she used her mental abilities to make other men think that she was sleeping with them, while sitting in the corner, doing a crossword puzzle, waiting for them to tire themselves out or thrust themselves raw.

That being said, she was certain that this was not like any other man and her mental tricks would be seen right through as deception straight away.

"So, what can I do for you?" Harry asked, placing his hands on her waist, and Emma Frost looked at him, her heart skipping a couple of beats once again. "Because, I hope that you're not just wasting my time with games, because you interrupted something very vital to my plans if you did."

"No, no games, I swear it," Emma whispered once again, getting hot under the collar and he just realized the Incubus King could do anything that he wanted to her in here and she would not only take it, but she would enjoy it.

It was so hard to find a man that was so dominating and more importantly so skilled. Most of them tried to be gentlemen, and they failed at that.

"This is business."

"Very well, you've got my attention," Harry told Emma, and once again his smile crossed his face and the blonde shuddered at the gaze that penetrated her.

She struck while the iron was hot.

* * *

**To Be Continued on October 11****th**** 2014. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: Meetings and Connections. **

* * *

A meeting with the Black Queen and the White Queen of the Hellfire Club was something that intrigued Harry to be honest and he didn't want to wait around. Far from it. He wished to strike while the iron was hot.

He arrived at the designated meeting place, Emma told him that they would not be disturbed here and Harry had brought some super powered back up, to ensure that there wasn't a double cross of some sort.

"So, are you hidden?" Harry asked her and she nodded in the shadows.

"Yes, hidden, do you think that we could trust them?" she whispered from the shadows.

"Yes, up until a point we can trust him, but when we get past a certain point, I don't really know," Harry said. Then again, they would just be like every other woman that he met immediately. "Don't reveal yourself, unless you need to."

"I know, master," the female said with a smile on her face when she walked beside Harry, spells deadening her steps, she wasn't about to make any noise.

"Do you know?" Harry asked her and the female nodded eagerly behind his back. It was now or then once again. "Okay, Zatanna, I know what to do…we're here."

Zatanna remained quiet, walking beside of Harry. She thought that her spell work blossomed under Harry's guidance and observation. There was a lot more to magic than memorizing how to say certain spell words backwards, but that did go a long way to confusing people.

Which left them open for an attack. As amusing as that was she could not be amused by that, because being amused would lead to giggling and she had to remain silent, or she would be punished. And she would not be punished in the fun way whatsoever.

Harry walked up the steps, where a beautiful dark skinned teenager was waiting. She nearly got up to her feet, and staggered forward.

Casually and carefully Harry caught her around the waist, causing her to stand up on her own accord. She looked at him, mouth half open, as she was bamboozled by what happened around her. However, Harry adjusted her stance so she didn't fall over and land on her face.

"Careful, you don't want to hurt yourself, do you?" Harry asked and she shook her head urgently, biting down on her lip.

Suddenly she realized it, even if she had a sixth sense of it. "You're….you're him….."

"Yes, I'm him, I'm a very important him," Harry said, causing the dark skinned female to grow a bit red around the area of the cheek bones.

When she realized the eyes of this young man was on her, she cleared her throat, trying not to be distracted, but naturally she kind of failed at that.

"I'm Princess Amara, of Nova-Roma…"

"Right, Selene's granddaughter I know," Harry said and Amara opened her mouth, about ready to say something.

She was going to ask him how he knew. She feared that she might insult the man's intelligence. Amara took a deep breath and remained respectful to him.

"The White Queen and Selene…..they are right in the next room, waiting for you…..if you need any help getting there…but naturally you can find your way there," the princess said, soundly royally flustered when she tripped over her words.

It was really hard at this point to cause Zatanna to keep her vow of silence but she managed to do it, but literally biting on her tongue.

Harry knocked the door and he felt a familiar imprint on his mind.

Which Harry returned fire by attacking all of her pleasure centers at once and there was a yelp of pleasure. _'Yes, we're ready, you may enter.'_

The White Queen got a first-hand experience that Harry Potter controlled the chess game. The Hellfire Club fancied themselves as chess masters. Harry Potter played on an entirely different level.

Selene encountered many extremely powerful individuals in her day, and those who had thought that they were extremely powerful. Among those who believed that they were powerful, they were just blew smoke out of their ass. They were easily humbled and to do so, it was amazing.

Harry Potter really was the real deal, she knew it up close. She could tell a forgery a mile away.

"Mr. Potter, it's an honor to meet you in the flesh at last," Emma said once again. She had caught glimpses of him briefly, but nothing was like being up close and personal with the young man himself.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Frost," Harry said and he walked forward, she practically placed her hand into his, so he could give a nice little kiss on the top of it.

Selene smiled once again, Emma Frost was a smart and sophisticated woman but she was in the presence of someone who had an extremely like time to cultivate a game and what a game it was.

"Selene, the legendary Selene of Nova-Roma, the honor is….."

"Let's just say it's an honor for both of us, and get down to business," Selene said, leaning towards him and offering a daring kiss to him, which Harry took.

She might have been one of the few women who had the ability to get away with something like that, at least that's what she figured. How long she could be allowed to get away with this business remained to be seen.

"Now, officially down to business, as the Hellfire Club has potential, but there are certain undesirables who lack the imagination to go forward," Selene said and there was really no need for elaboration.

"But now that the true leader of a new age of the Club is here, we don't have to do business with them any further," Emma said as she took a seat next to Harry. "I know that you have much business to take care of, a world doesn't become controlled on its own accord."

Harry would have to agree that she had a point. Ruling the world wasn't just as simple as making a few proclamations. It was all about forging some long lasting connections.

"You have me for the next hour, I'm sure that you can make this trip worth my while," Harry told both of the vixens of the Hellfire Club.

"We shall," Emma told them once again, and a bottle of wine was passed around, as they went to conduct business.

* * *

After the business with the Hellfire Club was done, Harry arrived to meet Karen outside of Stark Industries.

"So, how did things go?" Karen asked him.

"They've been hooked, and they'll do anything that I want them to, and I hardly have to ask," Harry told the blonde, who nodded, she almost practically rubbed her hands together in excitement.

She stopped when she realized how much of a super villain she would look like.

"That's great, really it is," Karen said, almost bouncing up and down, with the wonderful things that it would do to her breasts being amazing. The two of them were standing outside of STARK Industries, ready for a meeting.

"So, I'm not late, am I?" Harry inquired her and the blonde smiled once again.

"My lord, any time you wish to show up, it's sufficiently early," Karen told him once again, pressing her arm against his, acting as both of his personal assistant and his bodyguard.

There were sufficient perks to both, therefore she stuck right by his side.

"Technically speaking though, am I?" Harry asked Karen and Karen shook her head.

"No, technically speaking you're not really late," Karen agreed with him and Harry smiled at her.

"Excellent," Harry said and he meant that from the bottom of his heart. Like always, Karen could feel the rush of pleasure course down her spine that Harry's mere presence offered. The blonde followed behind him, the two of them making their way up the lobby area.

An attractive secretary in her thirties was waiting once again and she saw them.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Potts is in her office, she'll see you now," the secretary said.

"Thank you, third floor, third door to the right, right?" Harry asked and the secretary nodded in response, like most women who Harry encountered she was hopefully and dreadfully lost in Harry's eyes.

"Yes, is there anything else that you need?" the secretary asked once again and Harry smiled once again.

"No, there isn't, thank you, just inform her that Karen and I will be in in about two minutes to see her, even if she's expecting us, best to make sure that she's ready," Harry said and the secretary nodded, bowing to his will.

"The power that you have over women, it's scary," Karen whispered once again and Harry turned towards her.

"You experienced it up close and personal, and if I get my hooks into some of the most powerful women in the world, than that just makes things all that much easier," Harry told her once more and Karen nodded, she understood Harry's plan one hundred percent.

"Already have your hooks in the Sorceress Supreme and you're not unhooking her any time soon."

An attractive redhead dressed in a business suit that fit over her tight and fit body greeted them.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Starr, I'm so glad that you could come here, on such short notice," Pepper said to both of them, shaking their hands as they walked on their way to the office.

"You seem stressed out," Harry told Pepper and the redhead turned around, looking at her.

"No, it's nothing, I've been just clearing out a couple of Tony's minefields after he dropped the full responsibility of the company on my lap," Pepper told them once again, leading them into her office.

Both of them stopped and saw another attractive redhead woman, who was rather tall and had a body that most models would be envious of. She had red hair that framed her face and gorgeous red eyes. She wore a professional looking business suit but it gave anyone who looked upon her a tantalizing hint of what she had to offer underneath.

"Mr. Potter, this is my personal assistant, Natalie Rushman," she said to him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter, and Miss Starr, isn't it?" she asked, extending her arm forward and shook their hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Rushman," Harry said to her with a smile on his face, and the redhead nodded with the smile barely escaping on her face.

Karen was looking at him with a curious look but out of the corner of his mouth and careful not have the redhead look, he shook his head.

'_Later,' _he thought to her and Karen blinked, wondering what should be so urgent.

"Don't mind her, she….she is very helpful, she has all of the paperwork in order and she makes sure that I keep myself in order…I couldn't have done this without her, because you know, Tony is Tony," Pepper said with a smile crossing her face.

If that wasn't a statement of what Tony Stark was, they couldn't really say. That being said, Harry turned towards her, giving her one of those looks, the type of looks that made her sit down.

"So, our initial meeting barely scrapped the surface, but now that I'm about to go public, I think that we go forward with a more interesting proposal," Harry told her and Pepper raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really think that we can get this off the ground in a year?"

"No," Harry said and Pepper frowned, she thought that the plan was sound. "Six months."

Now she was intrigued. With the woman hooked, Harry launched into his plans.

* * *

"It's not a problem, it's not a problem at all, he's not late, I'm just rather early."

A stacked woman with dark hair, dressed in a black blouse and tight black dress pants that fitted smugly around her ass shifted in one of the main offices at Harry's base of operations. She had come a long way from Great Britain, but she figured that she was moving on with spreading the business over to the United States and she had quite a person to get into bed with.

"Miss Braddock, Harry said that he would return, he would be here shortly," Faora said with a smile on her face, even though she had the identity of Alexandra Potter in this world, posing as Harry's cousin.

"That's great, he can take his time all that he wants, he's worth the way, love," the woman said and she added as an afterthought with a pause on her voice. "And please, it's Betsy."

He knocked on the door once again, and Karen returned, with Harry following them.

"Betsy, how are you?" Harry asked, greeting the woman with a smile and the woman made her way over towards him, sweeping him in a familiar hug, giving him a slight, but rather chaste and teasing kiss on the lips.

"Harry, it's great to see you again, I mean it's only been a couple of months, you know what they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder, but…you know, absence makes the heart ache in your case," she said, with Harry offering her a chair to sit down, which she took.

"You had a lot of responsibility on your shoulders, so I understand the need to post pone the final details of our deal until now," Harry said with a smile.

"Seems like you're making a lot of deals, with Frost Industries, with Stark, and with OsCorp as well," Betsy added once again and Harry looked at her, a smile crossing his face.

"Yes, I'm making a lot of deals, but not official yet, so….."

"No problem, my lips are sealed, luv," Betsy said, taking a cup of tea to drink. "One of the better places in the country to get a cup of tea, isn't it?"

"Well, American's might not be able to make a good cup of tea, but they make some good coffee," Harry said, crossing his arms with a smile. "So, how are you dealing….after your loss….."

"It was difficult after the unfortunate tragedy where my parents and my brother died, because everything fell on my lap," Betsy said, once again. "But, life goes on, even if I had to console my brother's widow."

Harry smiled knowing, knowing Betsy, he knew that she knew all kinds of ways to make people forget about things. The two of them drank their tea and touched base.

"But, I didn't come here to talk about my personal tragedy, we're down to business, and I told you it was only a matter of time before Selene and Emma made an aggressive sale's pitch to you to join their little outfit," Betsy said once again, with Karen offering her a buttered biscuit, which she took once again. "Thanks, darling, you're too kind."

"Any to help a fellow member of the collective," Karen said with a smile on her face and Betsy looked at her.

"I could have sworn that it was called a harem….."

"Name isn't important right now, but yes it is," Harry said and Karen looked on with a pouting expression that Betsy and Faora were both amused by.

One solid and stern look from Harry caused them to fall back in line.

"Well, it appears that we should know who gets the final vote in this one," Betsy said, leaning back but not too far back. "And you know that since I'm about ready to go into the Hellfire Club myself to continue the family legacy…"

"You need all of the allies that you can well, well the Club is going underneath new management, so there's going to be a lot of new allies there," Harry told her and she nodded.

Betsy knew what that mean and she had the folder of the information that Harry wanted.

"I don't quite know why you wanted information about these companies, they really don't have that big of a stretch," Betsy said once again and Harry smiled.

"Today yes, five years from now, they have potential if they are guided in the right direction," Harry told her and Betsy's lips curled.

"You see, we're going to tackle from two fronts, the bigger enterprises, and the smaller businesses that could have maximum profits, because they have a good idea, but their outreach is lacking," Harry told her and Betsy nodded, putting her hand underneath her chin.

"I see, most people would be blinded with the present but you….you're different because you look way and ahead to the future," Betsy told him and Harry smiled.

"The future is now, at least it starts now," Harry said once again and he looked through all of the information that Betsy presented for him.

"That's all in order, isn't it?" Betsy asked once again and Harry smiled.

"That's perfect, you've done well, I know that you've worked rather hard," Harry said and Betsy smiled at him.

"Well, I know that you have a few business relationships on the table, but I really see you exploring the full benefits of each and every last one of them," Betsy told him, a sultry grin popping over her face and her tongue trailed deliciously around her lipss.

She would have liked to explore the further details of this business arrangement, after going over a few things, she had to run, and she knew that Harry had as well.

"So, is this all to your liking?" Betsy asked him, and she was all about pleasing Harry.

If he wasn't happy, then she felt that she wasn't doing her job, and she wanted to make sure that he was welcome.

"Trust me, Betsy, you did a good job, and I'm sure that our relationship will only grow from here," he told her with a smile.

"Right, got to catch a flight, got a couple more things to take care of and I know that you've got some things to take care of, so I'll catch you later," Betsy said in an excited voice and she leaned forward, before pressing her lips upon Harry's with a searing kiss, a favor which he returned.

Once the two of them broke apart, Betsy lifted, and Harry had another meeting that he needed to attend.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked Karen, after turning his eyes away from the departing Miss Braddock.

"Yes, I'm ready," Karen agreed, but would she have ever denied her master anything?

* * *

Almost a year ago, the death of Norman Osborn rocked the business world, and of OsCorp in general. Even though the circumstances around his death were brushed underneath the rug, hushed up, and what have you. Even with that fact it was still the talk of the world.

A dark haired woman sat, dressed in formal female business attire. Her brown eyes fixed on the documents in front of her. After the death of her father, her mother remarried the one and only Norman Osborn, and she became his adopted daughter. And he had often said that she was everything that he had ever wanted in a son.

Amusing if she had to say so herself.

The dark haired girl was named Riley Parker-Osborn, and she had inherited the company in Norman's death. Which was ironic given how Osborn died, but that was neither here nor there.

There was a knock on the door that jarred her back to life. A beautiful blonde entered the room, she was wearing a tight orange blouse that fit snugly around her breasts, along with a black coat, and a long black skirt, with nice tight stockings and high heels.

"Hi, Gwen," Riley said with a smile, looking at her personal assistant who entered her office and she looked at him with a smile.

"Your brother was seen lurking around the area of the Penthouse and outside in the parking lot…..this is the third time this week I had to call security on him," Gwen said and Riley looked at her, shaking her head.

"A restraining order doesn't seem to be much more than a suggestion to him, and he actually has some balls," Riley said shaking her head. "Who knew? Too bad he didn't bother to stand up to Norman with any of those."

Gwen cleared her throat to get her superior's attention.

"Today is the meeting, with Harry Potter and Karen Starr, you know of the RAO Corporation," Karen told Riley and she nodded with a smile.

Riley wanted to see what this Harry Potter was all about, an interesting young man with some secrets, but then again, she and Gwen had secrets of their own, with the interesting nature of their relationship.

"Are you ready?" Gwen asked and Riley nodded with a smile.

"Yes, I'm ready," she said, looking rather intense and why wouldn't she look intense. She had a lot riding on this meeting; especially given that certain parties in OsCorp thought that they could maneuver against her.

The biggest and she didn't use this term lightly because of the man in question., being Fisk. The large man had a fair amount of stock and seemed to think that was an excuse to muscle her out of the company, just like he might have muscled someone out of the way on the way to the buffet table.

It was an extremely short walk to the meeting room, and Riley and Gwen saw Harry Potter sitting at the table, arms folded, with a smile on his face. Gwen turned towards Riley, nudging her once again.

"He looks like a treat, doesn't he?" Gwen whispered but Riley gave her one of those looks, to keep her mind on her business.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Starr, welcome," Riley said once again, shaking hands with both of them with a smile.

"Miss Parker-Osborn, it's a pleasure to meet you in the flesh," Harry said once again and her hand was in his, so he gave it a slight kiss on the top of it, which shivers went down her spine with.

"Well, I'm sure that the pleasure is mine," Riley said with a smile but she shook her head, especially when Gwen cleared her throat. "And this is my assistant Gwen Stacy…"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter," Gwen said with a smile. She took a moment to check Harry out. "You know, you're pretty much different from the normal class of New York businessmen."

"Well, I like to not live up to their example," Harry said with a smile, taking Gwen's hand and giving it a kiss, which sent electrified shivers down her spine once again.

"Yes, that sounds like a good plan," Gwen whispered, closing her eyes once again and Harry smiled, inviting them to sit down.

"So, I've looked at your late father's work, and…he lived and he died for his work," Harry told Riley once again and she shook her head.

"You don't say," Riley said, with a smile crossing her face once again. "But are you looking at the OZ Formula…"

"He was using a high powered engine that was powering little more than a hover board, I think that he overlooked certain things about how useful a product like that could be in the long run," Harry said.

"Yes, Osborn looked like he had a little bit of tunnel vision," Karen added and Gwen looked at the other blonde in mock outrage.

"Norman Osborn, have tunnel vision, get out of here," Gwen said, barely able to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

Those who knew Norman Osborn the best laughed.

"He was obsessed with what he was obsessed about, but the formula could be useful in doubling food production, if it has been modified and tested," Harry said. "Then again, the Goblin formula is not any worse than what the government might be pumping into the air and into our food."

"Well, that's a high bar to strive for," Riley said and Harry smiled. "That formula drove my father insane…..well more insane."

Riley shook her head, getting back down to business and focusing on what she had to do intently.

"So…you get a minority share of OsCorp on this deal, which should stick nicely in the craw of certain people," Riley said and they all heard Gwen cough "Fisk" and then "Menken" in rapid fire succession.

"You know you should really get a doctor to take a look at that cough, it sounds pretty nasty," Karen said with a smile on her face but Gwen shook her head in amusement.

"But, we could have some really good business here, but we should go over these things in good time, but I think that my personal assistant and yours managed do things quite nicely," Riley said and she turned to Gwen. "At the risk of inflating their heads naturally….."

Gwen threw her hands up once again, shaking her head. All kidding aside, they had contracts to sign and they wanted the ink to dry before Harry went public, with all of the mergers that he was working.

With all of the balls that he had bouncing up in the air, Gwen wondered how he was going to manage them all. But she had a feeling that someone like him did.

* * *

"Thank you Claire, they're in position, this is working out too well," Selene said with a smile on her face, as her daughter looked at her. Her oldest daughter was waiting in the doorway, although her face was submerged mostly in the shadows and not visible. "You and Diana can have the day to yourself; I'll let you know if I need you as well."

"It was a pleasure," Claire said with a smile on her face, and she couldn't wait to officially meet him. She was off at her lessons and then she was getting her ass kicked by her sister in a sparring session ,so she unfortunately missed an earlier meeting.

This was also an early meeting that Amara quite frankly wouldn't shut up about at all.

"I think that she'll be another one that will be under the spell of Mr. Potter, pun intended, unfortunately," Emma said with a knowing smile and there was no use denying it that Emma was placed underneath that spell.

"Speaking of ones underneath his spell…..yes Amara, what did you need?" Selene asked with the young princess made her way there.

"I've been recruited to the Charles Xavier school for the gifted," Amara said once again and Selene looked at her.

There was a second where Amara awaited for the blessing of her queen. Selene broke into a smile and it was very nearly unsettling.

"It's finally happened, Xavier has offered us an opportunity that we need to get eyes and ears inside his establishment," Selene said and she could not help but feel triumph about this fact.

"I didn't want to accept off hand but…"

"I think that it would be a good idea for you to attend, Xavier has many faults, but the man does have a certain gift for understanding the gifts that young mutants possess, but I warn you not to get too caught up in his personal philosophies," Emma said to her and Amara nodded in agreement.

"I agree with Emma, while you're there, you can keep an eye on a certain asset…..one that we've had our eye on for quite some time," Selene said.

Amara's mouth hung open for a second of awe. "Do you mean…"

"Yes, I mean who you think that I mean," Selene confirmed. "Your mental shields are perfect, so you have my blessing to attend to the school. I think that you will do great, do the best that you can."

Amara nodded, she understood her duty came first to Nova-Roma and the god that they worshipped, the Incubus king who was known to the mortal world as only Harry Potter.

"Now, we wait for the next phase of the plan," Selene said once again and there was excitement in her voice that seemed nearly terrifying.

* * *

Wanda returned, frustrated once again, and she could feel her master's pull directed at her.

'_You seem a bit distressed Wanda, so why don't you come up here and talk to me about it?' _Harry asked her, well he wasn't asking her. He suggested that it would be in her best interest to come up and discuss certain matters with him.

Wanda thought that she didn't have much of anything to lose at this point, so she walked up there, firmly planted on jelly legs, but she walked up there never the less.

The dark haired magical mutant made her way to his office, where Karen was sitting on his desk, wearing a pair of white see through bra and panties that clung to her body, along with a white garter belt and a pair of stockings.

"So, how did your meeting with your father go?" Harry asked her.

"Well, the good news is, he wants to be part of my life, the bad news is…..well I'm not sure if that's a good thing," Wanda said, and Harry steered her to another area of the office, where Karen followed right away.

Harry slowly stripped Wanda down when he moved her forward, she was dressed in a pair of dark bra and panties and his fingers were working over her extremely nicely, making sure to work her down onto a massage table.

"Sometimes he has his good days, and other times he has his bad days," Wanda said, feeling Harry's magical hands work over her body once again. She could feel the wet spot on her crotch growing when he worked her over.

Karen decided to park herself down and enjoy the show. Seeing Harry work a sexually frustrated woman to an orgasm was far better than anything that she could see on television by an entire country mile.

Wanda closed her eyes once again.

"I think that this is one of those days because…..well he's acting about as bad as the people who imprisoned him many years ago in the first place," Wanda said and she could feel Harry's hands grope between her thighs but he pulled back again to tease her. Her breath hitched in once again and Harry pushed right back over her body, causing her an increasing amount of pleasure once more through her body. "And my brother….oh don't get me started on my brother, he's trying to be my father's mini-me."

Harry was stripped naked on his own and when Wanda rolled on her front, she could see it, and Harry had the oils on his hand and he was working them onto her breasts, causing her arousal to increase, along with her relaxation.

"Are we relaxed?" Harry asked her and Wanda nodded eagerly, biting down on her lip, with sensual desire burning through her eyes.

"Yes, yes," she whimpered once again, feeling Harry's hands comb over her body quite nicely and her nipples reached an increased peak when he worked his hands over her body fairly nicely.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, slowly massaging her breasts, and causing her arousal to spike up another level.

"OH YES!" Wanda yelled and Karen smiled at the erotic sight once again and Harry kissed his way down her body, his aura dominating her.

It was time for the real fun and games to begin.

* * *

**To Be Continued on 10/15/2014.**

* * *

**New Girls Introduced In This Chapter(Actually Last Few Chapters) and Their Live Action Counterparts. (And Cheat Sheet Has Been Updated With Most of Them. )  
**

**Emma Frost/The White Queen(Played By January Jones)  
**

**Selene Gallio/The Black Queen(Portrayed By Monica Belluci.  
**

**Pepper Potts portrayed by Gwyneth Paltrow  
**

**Black Widow/Natasha Romanov portrayed by Scarlett Johansson  
**

**Nico Minoru played by Malese Jow.  
**

**Elizabeth Braddock/Psylocke played by Grace Park.**

**Gwen Stacy portrayed by Emma Stone.**

**Riley Parker-Osborn portrayed by Nina Dobrev. **

**Claire Gallio/Clara Jor-El of Krypton portrayed by Megan Fox. **

**Princess Amara of Nova-Roma portrayed by Selena Gomez. **

**One of these days, I should create a master cheat sheet of who I would cast for all of the females in Marvel and DC and just put it up so people can reference it. Won't have any pictures, but there's this wonderful invention called Google that you can all use. I hear it's pretty popular. **


End file.
